


Naruto: a Gift from the Gods

by Chasing_Yashiro



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, BAMF Hyuuga Hinata, BAMF Uzumaki Naruto, Demi-God Naruto, Drinking, F/F, F/M, Feminine Naruto, Fuuinjutsu Master Uzumaki Naruto, M/M, More Tags Will Be Added as the Story Goes On, Multi, Naruto has fox ears and tail, Naruto is beautiful af, Seme Uzumaki Naruto, Smart Uzumaki Naruto, Some Fluff, Strong Uzumaki Naruto, kenjutsu master Uzumaki naruto, literally everything is different, some characters won’t exist, some smut, soulmates?, theres a plot there somewhere too, this is gonna be long as hell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-09-13 18:59:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 16
Words: 59,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16898139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chasing_Yashiro/pseuds/Chasing_Yashiro
Summary: Naruto was a gift from the heavens. Sent to Earth as a gift from Inari-sama himself. His creation started with a wish, a dying request to the Shinigami by one Uzumaki Kushina.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing anything, it started as a Cinderella AU and trust me, we’ll get there. But there’s going to be a lot going on. Probably a lot of punctuation errors, some spelling errors. But I’m just writing what I’ve been wanting to read in a fic for a while. You may notice some small details from other fics, that’s because they inspired me to start writing this. So thank you to any readers and I accept all criticism and kudos are appreciated. THERE WILL BE MORE CHAPTERS

Naruto was a gift from the heavens. Sent to Earth as a gift from Inari-sama himself. His creation started with a wish, a dying request to the Shinigami by one Uzumaki Kushina. 

  * All her life she had dreamt of having children. Beautiful little people with crimson hair, much like hers, that brought joy to all those around them. As she grew older another grew along her side. Her eternal companion known as Namikaze Minato. He had unruly golden hair and cerulean eyes that held a surprising warmth that he shared with the world.
  * Once they became of age, their love blossomed to its fullest. But the children they’d hoped for were not to be, you see Kushina was infertile and no matter how many times they prayed for a miracle, none ever came. So they lived their lives in the Kingdom of Konoha, a prosperous land filled with loving people and an equally loving King. Minato was a highly respected Lord who served under King Itachi as his personal advisor, while Kushina was a Princess from a long forgotten Kingdom called Uzushio.
  * Although they were high class citizens, their battle prowess was held to an even higher standard. During the Third shinobi war all luxurious clothes were replaced with battle armor, regardless of your social standing you were sent to battle. The King himself was no exception.
  * On the battlefield Minato was known as Konohas Yellow Flash while Kushina was dubbed The Red Death. Together they slaughtered entire armies, but their glory was not to last. An unknown enemy came into play, a masked man seeming to have a personal vendetta against the pair. Minato and Kushina fought with their entire being but Kushina was struck with a fatal blow, leaving her bleeding out in Minatos arms as they shared her few last moments staring into each other’s eyes.
  * Not wanting her only love to grieve alone she gathered the remains of her chakra and formed and few hand signs. Minato stared in confusion, then disbelief as a ghastly figure appeared before them. A dark aura surrounding a ragged cloaked figure that smelled of rot and decay that rolled off it in waves peered down at them with unseen eyes.
  * “What is your request young Uzumaki?” a rough, echoing voice asked, the sound caressing their ears causing both to shiver.
  * Kushina looked at the figure with unwavering determination as she made her request. “I wish you to send my love a child. A beautiful child who will help heal his heart and bring light to this Kingdom after the war.” She pressed shaking fingers to Minatos mouth as she heard him begin to protest, looking up into his eyes she smiled, silencing him as the cloaked figure began to speak again.
  * “This request will cost you no less than your very soul, to bring such a life into this world will require the help of a being with powers greater than I, do you accept this form of payment?” he asked, a hint of curiosity tinting his haunting voice. Again Kushina remained undeterred as she nodded, unable to speak as her life force was steadily seeping out of her.
  * “Very well, I see your will is strong so I shall grant your wish. This child will indeed bring light to your Kingdom, it’s beauty and charm will bestow happiness upon all those who open their hearts willingly to love. But only the truly pure of heart will be worthy of this gift, others will close themselves off and fill their souls with hatred, but worry not. This child will prevail. It will know of your love and will be stronger for it. Now prepare yourself child, this realm is no longer yours.” the figures voice began to take on a steady tone, as smooth as silk. The rotting stench turned to a sweet aroma with a hint a fresh roses as glowing hands, radiating warmth, reached out and pulled a purple swirling orb from Kushinas chest. The orb vanished into sleeves of the figure that was returning to its original state. It spoke one last time,
  * “ It is done, although her soul remains with me it will know a form of piece. Worry not little Namikaze, you were loved” and just as fast as he came. He disappeared in an obsidian swirl before emitting a flash of purple light.
  * Minato still in shock, only managed to whisper “Shinigami” before looking down at the lifeless body that once held the light of his life. Tears escaped his eyes as he gathered his remaining strength to carry Kushinas body somewhere safe.
  * The funeral was short but the gathering was large. Many had grown to love Kushina and heavily mourned her loss, even the King came to pay his respects. As for Minato, he fell into a state of severe depression. The colors bled from his vision leaving only shades of gray.
  * Months went by with him only leaving the house to buy food or handle emergency cases for the King. On October 9th, one day away from the first anniversary of the War ending, Minato found he had nothing to live for. His world had become suffocating and lifeless. So with all the determination he could muster, he shrouded himself in a genjustsu to appear as an ordinary worker in the Pharmacy department of Konohas hospital and snuck in. He looked through racks of different medications and found one pertaining to pain killers. He swiftly gathered a few bottles and vials from the shelf and fled the hospital in an almost invisible Yellow Flash.
  * Once at his home he spent a few hours praying to Kushina, emotions coming up that he thought were long gone. His anger, his feelings of betrayal and loss. So many bubbled up inside him until he became a blubbering mess huddled in the corner. Once he snapped out of that state he looked towards the pile of medication he’d stolen from the hospital and heaved a long suffering sigh, resigning himself to his fate. He snagged a glass of water from the kitchen and downed each pill, capsule and vial he’d taken.
  * With one last gulp of water he walked on unsteady legs into his (and formerly Kushinas) bedroom and collapsed onto the bed right as his vision began to fade. He turned his head to the side and the last thing he saw was a framed picture of a smiling Kushina, hair glistening a gorgeous red in the sun and for the first time in over a year, he smiled and closed his eyes as he faded into a peaceful void.




	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I’ll give this chapter early cuz I’m still trying to figure everything out

~ 1 Day Later ~

It was around midday, the people of Konoha were bustling about, living their daily lives completely oblivious to what one of their War Heroes had done the day before and not at all prepared for what happened next.

The day was cloudy and the ground a tad damp, the air just a bit humid. But that didn’t last as a blinding ball of light emerged from the sky, obliterating all clouds in sight. Then a heatwave swept over the Kingdom, drying every last crevice that was previously damp and hugging the Kingdom like a cozy sweater left by the fireplace. The atmosphere completely changed among the people, a euphoric feeling began to bubble up in each individual and all eyes were turned to the source of this welcomed change.

The ball of light began to shrink and then plummeted down somewhere in the district of the Nobles. All active shinobi expecting a possible threat, flew through the rooftops towards the area they estimated the Thing, whatever it was, would land. They all converged in front of the Namikaze compound where the light was shining through every exposed part of the house.

Fearing that one of their treasured heroes were in danger multiple shinobi, jonin, ANBU, chuunin and even some curious genin wearily charged into the compound and followed the light where it was brightest. Of course they didn’t know what to expect, but seeing a child no more than 2 or 3, with long golden hair that seemed to softly glow in the almost dark room pressing their also glowing hands onto the unmoving form of Namikaze Minato, was DEFINITELY not one of them. The multiple shinobi wanted to move but seemed to be frozen, so they could only watch in awe as this child, who should barely be able to speak, bring life back into their beloved Hero.

No one knew the cause of what looked like his death, but the realization that none had tried too hard to check up on him for a whole year after his wife’s death hit them like a ton of bricks. Thoughts of ‘could I be the cause’ and ‘I should have done more’ were common amongst the crowd. But all thought processes were interrupted by a harsh gasp and a painful sounding intake of breath and all eyes turned to Lord Minato and the mystery child, none could speak so they could only look on as Minato stared at the child with confusion and a hint a sadness as the child gave him the most serene and angelic smile to ever grace this world and softly said (in an equally angelic voice)  
“Hello Daddy.”  
Wait. What?!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya, I’m going to try to do chapters every day or every other day. Please keep in mind I’m writing this in the notes section of my iPhone and editing the format so that it’s somewhat legible is something I’m getting used to. But with that said here’s chapter 3, comments and kudos are appreciated, now read on dear children ^ . *

~ 5 years later ~

Five years have passed and all has been sorted out. Once fully recovered Minato was reminded of Kushinas deal with the Shinigami.

This child, this beautiful golden haired angel, was Kushinas gift to him. Upon closer inspection the child also had fluffy, black-tipped golden fox ears and matching silky tail. The child was also later identified as a boy, which confused many because he had a soft, cherubic like face, smooth porcelain skin, dazzling icy blue eyes with purple flecks and what appeared to be whiskers, three on each cheek. Not to mention his plump, pale pink lips that spoke of allure beyond his years.

Minato named him Naruto, meaning Maelstrom, in honor of Kushina. She always wanted her first born to be named that in honor of the hero in Jiraiya-senseis first book. The Shinigami kept true to his word, Naruto brought light (quite literally) to the Kingdom, his kind nature brought smiles to all the villagers faces. He radiated warmth and happiness.

Once Minato explained the situation to King Itachi and Naruto became an official citizen of the Kingdom of Konoha, there was talk of Naruto enrolling into the Ninja Academy. It seemed as though Naruto had many talents in and outside of a possible ninja career.

He would cook and bake delicious meals worthy of a five star restaurant and feed them to the homeless and elderly, he could knit, crochet and sew better than any seamstress in the Kingdom. Of course with his hair now reaching down to the back of his knees he’s learned to style it in many ways and has even had Nobles from other countries come to be styled from head-to-toe by THE Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze.

While his father started teaching him the basics of the Ninja Arts he discovered that Naruto had impeccable aim while using kunai and shuriken, he was a quick learner and even quicker and his feet. Naruto was able to slide through the Academy basic katas and into his Fathers own style smoother than the finest silk. He was also a wildcard. He had talent in every element and was already proficient in fuuinjutsu, but above all he was a natural in acrobatics. His balance was perfect, his flexibility could make a pretzel weep and his ability to flip and twist over and around his opponents in the heat of a mock battle made it seem as though he didn’t even need a jutsu or weapons in his arsenal.

Minato was beyond ecstatic that his miracle son was an absolute prodigy the world has never seen! He was so excited to teach him everything he knew, so he did what any ninja parent with a prodigy in the making would do. Enrolled him in the Academy.

~ 1 month later ~

It was Narutos first day at the Academy and Minato was fussing about trying to make sure Naruto had everything he needed and was ready, though he couldn’t do much since he was a disaster in the kitchen Naruto made his own lunch.

Naruto preferred to wear more feminine clothes so he made them himself.

The finished product of Narutos visual appearance was a true sight to see. He stepped out in a royal blue battle kimono with light blue embroidered dragons, and golden flower accents to match his eyes and ears and tail. He wore a black obi tied around his waist and black shinobi sandals on his feet. His hair was swept up into an elegant bun with two chopsticks pushed through, golden bells hanging off the end, chiming slightly as he walked. He had hidden seals all over his kimono so he had no need for weapon holsters.

So with that said Minato and Naruto walked side by side to the Academy, Minato cooing and fussing over him the entire way about how “cute you are” and “you’re just like a little doll!” he might as well have been the head of the Naruto fan club. While Naruto smiled warmly and greeted all the villagers on the way, completely ignoring his father.

Once in front of the Academy Minato bent down in front of Naruto to say goodbye. “I know I can annoy you with my smothering but just know I do it out of love. You’re a blessing to me, born from your mothers dying wish. We always wanted to have you and I’m glad that I get to have you as my son. I know you’ll become an amazing ninja, surpassing any this Kingdom has ever produced. Now, I’ll be at the Palace all day and may not be able to pick you up from school but I’m confident you can kick anyone’s ass that may try to fuck with you.” He ended his speech with a loving smile and a small hug and then he was off.

~Inside the Academy~

Naruto walked towards his classroom, 2B he believed, and knocked lightly on the door. A tall man with tan skin and a scar across his nose opened the door and stared at him for a long couple seconds before snapping out of his daze,

“are you Naruto?” he asked softly. Said boy smiled up at him, again catching him off guard with his beauty, and said

“Hai Sensei, it’s nice to meet you. Your name is Iruka, correct Sensei?” Iruka sputtered for a moment, throwing in a yes somewhere, before sliding the door open more to let him enter.

Naruto strode into the classroom with inhuman grace, seeing him the classroom quieted down but a few squeals and gasps could be heard from around the room. Iruka stood next to him,

“Class this is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, he’s come in a bit late but I’d like you all the welcome him warmly, Naruto would you like to introduce yourself in your own words?” Naruto nodded and smiled up serenely at the class causing a few girls and boys to squeal and some even got nose bleeds.

“Hello, I’m Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze don’t mistake my name for fishcake though, it’s real translation is Maelstrom. I enjoy almost anything, but I personally like creating beautiful clothes, such as what I’m wearing right now,” he said with another smile, “I enjoy styling hair and experimenting with make up on my clients, and I think I like training with my father the most.” He ended his introduction with a bow and yet another smile.

At this point most of the class was swooning over this beautiful boy who radiated warmth and was practically glowing. They clutched their chests as a euphoric feeling overtook them, some of the more weary children thought it was a genjutsu and tried to dispel it only to sit in awe as they realized that this boys charm was just that strong.

Iruka coughed and told him to choose a seat. Naruto walked towards the back, heads turning and frowns forming as the students realized the Angel wouldn’t be sitting next to them. He chose to sit next to a boy with dark hair pulled into a spiky ponytail, he couldn’t see his face as his head was down, but he appreciated the lack of attention.

Though he didn’t hate attention, in fact he very much enjoyed being the center of attention when in the presence of pure hearted individuals, he had enough to last 10 lifetimes. Naruto took his seat and curled his tail around his legs as he opened his notebook and started taking notes, completely aware of the not-so-sly glances ponytail boy kept sending his way.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies ^ . ^ Chapter 4 here, ready to meet our first addition to Narus Harem?! As always kudos and comments are appreciated and I thought I’d let you guys know I actually cried when I saw the multiple kudos, two bookmarks and over 200 hits like I’m so grateful. Also next chapter is when things get serious, think of what you just read as a prologue. I wasn’t smart to think of that til now lol.

 Once Iruka called for lunch a few students trickled into the hallway to have lunch somewhere less quiet, while the rest of the class swarmed around the newly dubbed class Angel.

Girls and boys alike assaulting him with questions like “where are you from?”, “why do you have animal ears and tail?”, “what hair products do you use?” while others sent countless compliments his way while trying to get as close to him as possible, almost as if trying to fuse their skin together.

He smiled and tried answer their questions but was quickly becoming flustered. His tail whipping anxiously from side to side and his ears twitching from all the noise. He heard a quiet, “troublesome” next to him and next thing he knows he’s being dragged outside and hiding among the trees surrounding the Academy while a hoard of aspiring shinobi and kunoichi ran after their newfound obsession.

Naruto sighed and turned his head to find a surprisingly handsome face staring back at him. He stared back and then a staring match ensued. A few minutes later the handsome boy groaned and mumbled “troublesome” ...again.. _quite the lazy one I have here..._ Naruto thought. Naruto leaned against the tree parallel to the other boy. “What’s your name?” He asked with a bright smile.

Pink began to dust his pale cheeks and he mumbled to himself before quietly answering him “Nara Shikamaru” Naruto smiled brighter and grabbed his hand lightly, causing Shikamarus blush to deepen, and said “Well Shika-chan it’s nice to meet you! You’re very handsome by the way has anyone told you that?” He asked in an innocent tone that had Shikamaru falling into a blushing stuttering mess.

“U-uh yea well um no, no ones ever...um?” Shikamaru looked at the ground right as Naruto started laughing, it was an airy tinkling sound. Much like the bells that chimes on his head.

Once he calmed down he grabbed Shikamarus chin and tilted it up so they could lock eyes. “Shika-chan would you like to be my friend?” He asked with a hint of vulnerability, making the Nara paused and look up. _What’s scaring him so bad? Anyone who’s met him would likely cut off their own foot just to be shed that question_. He looked into his eyes and searched. Seeming to have found his answer he said with a smile of his own “of course, you seem like a cool guy. You play Shogi?” Naruto answered with a grin and just like that a bond had been formed.

Unbeknownst to the pair they had a dark-haired, obsidian eyed spectator who did not like what he was seeing and neither did the blond and pinkette watching from the window.

 After School Shikamaru and Naruto walked out of the Academy together with the newly formed Angels Fanclub. They walked up to one Nara Shikaku and Shikamaru introduces him as his father. Both Naras invited Naruto over to their compound for dinner and cloud watching.

Naruto hadn’t seen his Dad so he summoned his fox familiar Kibo (fox summons were a gift from Inari-sama) and told him to inform his Dad of where he’d be. He petted Kibo softly before sending him off to the Palace. 

.

 Shikaku merely raised a brow in surprise but inside he was trying to solve the evolving puzzle that was Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. _Where did he get a summons? A FOX summons at that?! Why haven’t I heard of this boy before? He’s hiding much of his strength but how much is the question..._ these thoughts were plaguing his mind while the two boys tried to snap him out of it. Once out of his trance the trio headed off to the Nara compound while the spectator from before watched the scene with jealousy.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! It’s Graduation day and we’ll be playing catch-up with Naruto ^ . ^ again I’d love to thank everyone for reading, kudos, comments etc. I’m also open to suggestions or requests for future fics. Anyway here’s chapter 5!

~ 4 years later ~

Four years have gone by since Naruto joined the Academy, he is now 12 years old and today was Graduation Day.

Throughout the years he’s gotten to know the whole class quite thoroughly. He placed his classmates into four groups

1\. His close friends

2\. The fan clubs

3\. The haters

4\. The spectators

His close friends included: Nara Shikamaru, his first and closest friend. After his first day all those years ago they’d been joined at the hip. When his dad was out for nights or days at time doing his job at the Palace he slept at Shikamarus.

The Nara family took to him like fish to water, often saying he was one of the only people in the whole Kingdom who could match their intellect and give the Head of the clan, Shikaku Nara, a run for his money in a game of Shogi. They loved him like their own son. This lead to Narutos second friend, Akimichi Chouji.

Chouji and Shika were already friends but with Naruto in the mix the three grew closer in more ways than one.

While they were still children, they experienced sexual urges at a young age and their curiosity got the best of them.

Naruto had experimented with all his friends, exploring both genders in the group and coming to the conclusion that he was bisexual. They never went as far as to have sex but pleasure was plentiful in those few years.

Back to Chouji, their bond was formed through Narutos cooking. There wasn’t a restaurant in Konoha that could top Narutos cooking. Next on the list was Inuzuka Kiba.

The Inuzuka clan specialize in breeding Ninken, Kiba took one whiff of Naruto and practically bowed down and called him Alpha.

They bonded through puppy piles, spars and bitching about how the Banshees are torturing their enhanced senses. Naruto and Kiba were particularly aggressive when it came to intimacy. Their ‘love bites’ drew blood and their stamina kept them going at it for hours. You could almost say Naruto knew Kibas body better than Shikas.

Almost.

Last was Hyuuga Hinata. At first she was a blushing, feinting, nose bleeding mess. But once her and Naruto became closer and more intimate, they bonded through sweets and nature.

Much like Shika who herds deer and spends hours cloud watching in the grass, Hinata enjoyed exploring the forest looking for new and rare flowers to press. Her and Naruto would spent hours in hidden pockets of the forest eating dango and cinnamon rolls while getting to know each other better.

They even had a steamy make out session in a natural hot spring they stumbled upon one day.

They were a tight knit group of friends and all had explored their sexuality with each other. At one point Aburame Shino had joined the ‘exploring’ but he withdrew. Most of the group assumed he just was more of a shy lone wolf type.

Next is the fan clubs. There are two fan clubs, one that made up a majority of the class that worshipped their Angel. Naruto was always honest with the girls and boys, they understood that he wouldn’t accept their invites to dates and shouldn’t expect a relationship.

But that only made them adore him more. His honesty and natural charm and inhuman beauty along with his exotic ears and tail had them melting at his feet. Almost like humans praying to a God, which wasn’t too far off.

The other fanclub which was now only made up of about 7 girls was the Uchiha Sasuke fanclub.

Sasuke fits into the hater category in Narutos book so for now it’s about the fan girls. Sasukes club is made up of seven girls named Sakura, Ino, Kita and Kana (twins), Shira, Izumi and Tsubaki. All super crazy but not as crazy as Ino and Sakura. Also known as the two banshees and the bane of the entire Academy’s (excluding the fanclub itself) existence.

Onto the Haters. There’s only three as far as Naruto can tell. Sasuke The literal Emo Prince himself.

Uchiha Sasuke is the younger brother of King Itachi. Itachi took on the crown after the entirety of the Uchiha clan including the former King himself was slaughtered. Sasuke loathes Itachi for not being there to save his clan, he stews in his own anger and secret self loathing and something about revenge blah blah blah.

Naruto also assumes that Sasuke hates him because he gets his ass pounded into the dust by Naruto during every spar. He also thinks that Naruto holds back on his tests and homework (which he is but it’s not Sasukes business why) and overall Sasuke just tries to convince himself that he’s better than Naruto because he’s an ‘Elite Uchiha’ and ‘The Last Prince of the Uchiha bloodline’. Little does Naruto know that Sasukes hate isn’t directed at him.

Now the last two haters. Yamanaka Ino and Haruno Sakura. Why do they hate him?

 Because they believe that he’s beneath their beloved Sasuke-kun and that Sasuke should have all the attention ugh. Boring. Naruto may be a gift from the Heavens, a godly bundle of happiness and warmth but he still retains human traits and emotions. He can turn just as evil as any other if provoked, not that those two are worth his time.

And lastly the spectators. These are just the rest of the class that are neutral to most things.

Like background characters.

Shino became one after he detached from Narutos friend group.

So back to the present, it’s Graduation Day at the Academy and teachers, students and parents alike are buzzing with excitement, some more than others. So we find Naruto sitting in his usual seat in the back, since today is a special day Naruto made his appearance extra special.

He spent 2 months making this special battle kimono. It was at first a simple black silk kimono until he worked his magic.

He spent hours everyday, working into the night embroidering a large orange fox that’s tail wrapped around the side and up the back tapering into a red swirl, looking similar to the crest of Uzushio where his mother was born. The background was a mix of deep navy blue and rich royal purple with gold and silver stars dotting it.

Much like a painting black silk framed the embroidered fox.

He also had a red obi tied around his slim waist, black shinobi sandals but with a small heel, giving him an extra inch in height. His hair had now grown to his ankles so it took some major effort to coerce the top portion of his hair into a braided bun. Held together by chopsticks with his trademark bells. Since this was a special occasion he decided to lightly powder his already flawless skin, line his eyes with liquid liner and taper into a cat eye giving him a more fox like appearance and put on a coat of mascara to accentuate his already long eyelashes and make his icy blue eyes pop.

The completed look earned a nosebleed from almost every person in the building, including a certain brooding raven haired boy. Though he made good work of hiding it.

So as the students were called in to do their final exams, Naruto being one of the last wished good luck to his friends when their turn came and even some of his fan club. Though some fainted after hearing him speak to them in such a way it gave them more courage to try their hardest.

After seeing his friends had passed he nodded and headed in to get his exam done with. Iruka greeted him warmly while Mizuki had a dark glint in his eyes. Naruto always had trouble with normal bunshin due to his impossibly vast chakra stores. But he’s always known that so not only did he fine tune his chakra to the point where it seemingly vanished under his command, he learned the kagebunshin from his father.

So, just to piss Mizuki off (because he knew his plans, how could he not?) he created 20 regular bunshin and 40 kagebunshin, replaced himself with his father (and quickly apologized to the King for interrupting) and four of his clones with his friends, then switched back and each clone, all 60, transformed into random shinobi from the village ranging from chuunin to ANBU. To say Iruka and Mizuki were shocked would be a major understatement. To see such incredible talent at such a young age wasn’t fathomable.

Not even elite ANBU had this kind of talent.

So Iruka beckoned him over and instead of handing him a new hitai-ite, he untied his own and handed it to Naruto with a warm smile, which Naruto returned tenfold making the chuunin blush.

“Thank you Iruka-Sensei! It’s been an honor having you as a teacher.” He bowed respectfully and without even a glance at Mizuki left the room.

He looked down at the worn hitai-ite, and a small smile graced his features as he tied it around his neck much like a choker. The young Uzumaki gracefully walked back into the classroom and grinned at his friends.

“ITS TIME TO FUCKIN PARTY!” He shouted as he gathered all his friends into a hug. They all melted into each other, some exchanging light kisses in congratulations and soon ended the hug.

Naruto stood up proudly and looked each of his closest friends in the eye and properly congratulated them and announced that his clones were already preparing a celebratory feast and they were all invited to stay the night at his house for their first party as legal adults. They all cheered and followed Naruto out of the Academy, they each let their respective parents know where they’d be, while Naruto sent Kibo to the Palace with a tip about Mizuki) and left without a single glance back.

Though if they were to look they might have seen a fuming Uchiha glaring daggers in their direction. A sort of promise for the Hell he would rain on them for taking his blond away. 

**Narutos House**

 Minato had stopped by briefly to proudly hug his son and congratulate him and his friends on their graduation, which Naruto was grateful for because he had purchased quite a few bottles of sake to celebrate their newfound adulthood.

Fast forward 7 hours They’d all eaten their fill and had made it about halfway through the sake supply when things started to get heated. The unoriginal idea of playing truth or dare came up and of course no one was against it.

So far everyone was mostly naked, Hinata wearing only her panties, Shikamaru and Kiba were in boxers and their mesh shirts which don’t leave much to the imagination, Chouji in only his shirt as the group wanted a view of his impressive cock, and Naruto completely naked except the chopsticks holding his bun together. Let it be known that he knows no shame.

At this point in the game it was just dares. They all knew almost everything about each other except when it came to Naruto. But they knew a boundary when they saw one so kept it at steamy dares.

It was Choujis turn. “Hinata I dare you to straddle Naruto and make out WITH TONGUE for five minutes. Naruto and Hinata looked at him with blank expressions.

“Chouji who the fuck makes out without tongue?” Was all Naruto could say before he was attacked by Hinata.

The other men in the room felt themselves grow hard at the sight of the two most beautiful people in the Kingdom go at it so fiercely. Though it was only a dare they watched every fond caress and loving touch that was exchanged between the two.

Once the time was up a disheveled looking Hinata coughed lightly and moved back to her spot while Naruto sat up giving them all a stunning view of his plump lips glistening with saliva and small love bites Hinata somehow snuck on him while they were distracted by her toned curves and plump ass. His hair was also in a state of disarray, the elegant braided bun has become undone and his golden hair spilled over his shoulders and pooled into his lap like a silky, golden veil. All in all the group was about ready to jump his bones.

Now somewhere around the second year in the Academy the group had discovered Hinatas devilish side. She was a trickster by nature and in that revelation Naruto had found a kindred spirit. Perhaps she was a distant descendant from the Inari clan?

So now that her foxy side came out to play she wasn’t letting Chouji get off easy (no pun intended) and with a sly smile she said “Chouji I dare you to suck off Shika while giving Kiba a handjob” she ended with a smug look.

Chouji for his part took a minute for his blush to fade before determination took hold of his facial features and he prowled over to the pair to begin his dare.

Now I won’t go into detail because that’s just not my style, but let’s just say that Shika and Kiba ended up a drooling, flushed and panting mess on Narutos bedroom floor.

The group was beginning to sober up so in a burst of idiocy each member grabbed the last of the bottles, having two each by the end. Naruto dared everyone to down the first in one go, no questions asked. Kiba almost threw up but they all managed and within minutes the entire group was drunk, naked and horny.

Within the next hour the second bottles were downed and so began the night long group sexcapade


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 6 here! Prepare for the aftermath of the last chapter and dramatic team placements. As always kudos, comments and suggestions are welcome. Hope you enjoy this chapter ^ . *

The **next morning - Narutos room**

 

The first to wake was Naruto.

Being the product of a literal god and the blood of an Uzumaki princess his hangover was a mere pain in the ass rather than a crippling headache and profuse vomiting.

The others not so lucky.

It seems like most got the latter end of the liquor deal. Naruto managed to roll away just as Shikamaru spilled his guts where Narutos groin had just been. The others woke up in a similar fashion except Chouji who somehow held it down.

Naruto looked upon his floor that was covered in so many different body fluids it almost made him sick. Then he looked at his friends, his very naked friends. He sighed and went to stand up only to have a shooting pain run up his backside.

‘What the fu-ohh shit did we go too far?’ He thought, a bit worried how his friends/lovers(?) would react to the drunken exploration they had the night before.

It seemed they had all come to the same conclusion as they shared looks of confusion, pain and...excitement? Whaaaa...? “Morning guys I guess you came to the same conclusion I did?” He hummed once he saw their nods of agreement “well I’ll have my clones start cleaning up the uh..mess and start breakfast so I suggest we all get cleaned up yea?” they nodded again and small smiles appeared on their faces.

The group took a minute but they eventually were able to stand as Naruto guided them to his large bathroom where they were all able to wash off the remains of last nights endeavor. Naruto then guided them to the small family hot spring towards the back of the compound where their bodies could soak and recover til breakfast was ready.

About 45 minutes later a few of his clones came holding towels and clothes for his companions. One clone spoke up, “Boss breakfast is ready, the uh mess in your room has been cleaned and the floors polished and we’ve cleared the evidence of the alcohol from the house.”

Naruto nodded at his clones, “thank you I appreciate the extra thought, leave the clothes and towels you are dismissed.” The clones bowed in unison and poofed away. Naruto stood up, clapped his hands and gave the group a serene smile, “now lets spend today recovering and tomorrow we begin training until team placements next week.” The rest groaned at the thought of doing anything but complied.

 

The rest of the week the group could be seen training until their bones cracked.

Under the tutelage of one Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, in the span of one week they had mastered tree climbing, water walking and refined their chakra control to the point of being almost on par with Naruto.

They mastered their old styles of taijutsu and began forming their own which suited their most compatible elements. And Naruto taught each of them three jutsu for every dominant element they possessed. Their speed, strength and stamina skyrocketed and for those with the desire he taught them a few of his acrobatic tricks he found useful in battle.

Not that he’d seen real battle beyond spars but his father wasn’t a war Hero for nothing. He gave Naruto a run for his money...at first. Now the Yellow Flash was reduced to putty in Narutos hands as he had surpassed his father in every way after the age of 7.

But no one needed to know that.

He worked hard to be as strong as he is. He made his own version of the Hiraishin rather than copying his fathers original jutsu. A copy cat is something he never would be.

But back to the group, the final thing he gave them was a seal. This seal would bond them all on a deep spiritual level. Able to sense when another is in pain whether it be physical or emotional. It was also embedded with his version of the hiraishin so he could be there for them if they needed his aid.

They all discussed it and agreed that it was best. He placed the seal on each of their arms and channeled some of his chakra. What was left behind was an imprint of a fox head, each in a different color.

Choujis turned a deep crimson, Shikamarus turned an earthy forest green, Kibas a golden brown and Hinatas a deep royal purple. Naruto got a full figured fox, tail and all that held a mixture of all colors, completing the bond.

With that they all said tired goodbyes as they headed to their respective homes to recover for team placements the next day.

 

**Academy- next day**

As the graduated students trickled into the classroom all eyes were waiting for one in particular. A few minutes later the golden haired Angel of the class stepped in the room, just as graceful as when they first met him.

As for his appearance, in honor of the memory of his first day he wore the same royal blue kimono with an embroidered icy blue dragon and golden flower accents along with a black obi tied around his waist.

He wore the same heeled shinobi sandals from the week before and had his hitai-ite tied around his neck like a choker. His hair though was styled different. It was up in a high braided ponytail with a luxurious hair comb pinned to the base.

On the hair comb was an icy blue dragon that matched the one on his kimono, but in the eye of the dragon was the Uzushio crest.

Minato had it custom made just for Naruto. He had pinned it into his hair with tears in his eyes as he was so proud of his son. He’d hugged him close while Naruto held him just as tight, trying not to tear up lest he ruin his make up.

As for his make up he had powdered his face again, he had gold powder dusted on his eyelids and eyeliner pulled into a cat eye like the week before. Add on the mascara and faint dusting of red pigment on his lips and the look was complete.

The girls squealed at how pretty he was while the boys simply drooled only able to think about how he looked like the most beautiful doll they’d ever seen. But the Uchiha fanclub only simmered in jealousy because a BOY looked more beautiful than they could ever hope to achieve.

And he’d stolen the attention of their precious Sasuke-kun! Oh the horror!

Anyways Naruto practically glided up the stairs and took his seat right in between Shikamaru and Kiba. He gave them both a quick peck on the cheek and held their hands as they waited for Iruka to come and tell them their teams.

Now, Naruto knew how the system worked. The Rookie of the Year and Top Kunoichi get paired with the ‘Dobe’ of the class.

He knew this.

He wanted to withhold his intellect and, on paper, become the Dobe so none would be the wiser until Graduation. But once he found out this little bit of information he decided to stay middle-upper ranks of the class so he wouldn’t be paired with Sasuke or kami forbid one of the two banshees.

So that’s what he did.

But when he heard his name called to be on Team 7 with Emo Prince Uchiha and Banshee Bitch Haruno he about lost it. After Iruka had finished reading out the team placements he calmly raised his hand and asked why he got paired with the rookie of the year and top kunoichi when his scores were always consistently in the 70-80 range.

Iruka stared at him, a little shocked himself now that the realization hit him and stuttered out an apology and a quick “the King makes the placements it’s not my choice” and bid the class farewell and goodluck.

By this point Naruto was fuming and he knew just the bastard to punch for putting him on this team. So he stood up and shoved the table away from him and in a flash ended up right in front of the Emo Prince himself, and his fist buried in the Uchihas face faster than anyone could even react.

The Uchiha flew into the back wall and created an indent 2 feet deep and no one could stop Naruto as he flashed in front of Sasuke again, grabbed him by his collar as he repeatedly pummeled his stomach until the Uchiha dropped to the floor, coughing up blood with tears streaming down his face.

Naruto stood still for a moment and right as the entire class erupted in chaos and other classes started peeping through the doors, he flashed away to his favorite spot in the forest. A hidden pocket with a small waterfall that calmed his nerves and hid him from the outside world. For extra measure he masked his chakra.

Thoughts were swirling around in his head and he couldn’t contain the the angry groans and KI that was slowly starting to roll off him in violent waves. ‘Why did he do it? To piss me off? To make me miserable and separate me from my precious people? Why did the King agree to his demands? Surely he wouldn’t bend tradition just for his little brother? What is his end game? But If he hates me why would he want me on his team? He’s too arrogant and self centered to make himself miserable just to do the same to another. Does he hate me? We’ve never really talked except for ‘good spar’ or his random grunts that neither confirm nor deny a question. I’ll find out his god damn reason even if I have to beat it out of him. Title be damned he’s just a spoiled, arrogant bastard.’ With that last thought he nodded and stood up, looking up into the sky he could tell it was past midday so he should’ve met with his Sensei by now.

Instead of rushing back he calmly walked through the woods, into the clearing, through the town and finally back into the Academy where he found his ‘teammates’ his supposed Sensei and...the King? _Oh...oh fuck..._


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy hell ok I still have multiple chapters already written but I thought I’d make this one longer so you guys can meet the new addition ^ . * as always kudos, comments and suggestions are welcome. Happy reading fam <3

Naruto looked around, gauging the situation. He saw an almost unrecognizable Sasuke being fawned over by the the banshee, a tall man with wild silver hair that stuck up and leaned to one side...odd..and a mask covering half of his face. He nodded towards his supposed Sensei and turned to lock eyes with the King before deeply bowing in respect.

“Greetings Sensei, Your Majesty. Before other words are said I would like to apologize for my actions, I let my anger get the best of me and I feel I have dishonored my Father.” Bowing again he waited for someone to speak, the first being the King.

“Well Naruto, for injuring the Prince of Konoha I could easily have you executed,” Naruto sweat dropped at that but kept a poker face, “but seeing how much you’ve done for your Kingdom, even in the smallest of ways, not to mention your incredible promise as a ninja the thought of execution is unreasonable and unwise. That being said you did injure my little brother and I would like an explanation.” He said with a look that demanded more than asked.

Naruto nodded and locked eyes with the King as he spoke. “Your Majesty I was wrongly placed on this team and I know it wasn’t an accident. My grades and performance have always been some of the highest in the class and by tradition the rookie of the year and top kunoichi are always paired with the dead last or ‘Dobe’ of the class. I know I’m over stepping my boundaries but this tradition is never broken and the only one with the power to do so is you. I know your brother requested me to be on his team. I’m unsure of his motives but by all means if I’m somehow wrong I wish to be placed properly on a new team. And if you refuse I want an answer as to why you broke a centuries old tradition for one child.” He ended with an expectant and determined expression.

As for Itachi and the unnamed Sensei they were taken aback. This child spoke with an air of authority worthy of a King. He knew what questions to ask and how to get his answers, Itachi had found himself backed in a corner he didn’t want to be in. And over a simple team placement at that.

What an extraordinary child.

 Itachi blinked back his shock and cleared his throat before answering. “Naruto you are correct in saying Sasuke wished to have you on his team, he is as you know a Prince and next in line for the throne. He saw the strength you were hiding and wanted you on his team so he could become stronger. I complied because as the next ruler, I also need him to become as strong as possible. (Atleast it wasn’t a complete lie) If I had known how you would react I may have reconsidered your placement. However my decision still stands as I do need Sasuke to grow much stronger by the time he turns sixteen when he will be looking for potential brides to produce heirs as I cannot. He may be taking over the crown at a young age so I need him in peak condition, as does the rest of the Kingdom.”

Naruto seemed to mull this over in his head. A few moments later he hummed and looked back up at Itachi, “then I wish to replace Sakura with another genin, she has no real skill besides reading books and she will only hinder our progress as a team.”

Now everyone was shocked, Sakura roared in outrage, Sasuke seemed oddly impressed while Unknown Sensei and Itachi shared looks of approval.

Itachi nodded, “I suppose that is an acceptable trade. You are free to pick any of the graduated genin to replace Sakura,” another cry of outrage, “a girl would be preferable to keep the balance but I’m willing to bend the rules a bit if you have a specific boy in mind.” Itachi ended his statement with a curious look.

Naruto gave him his trademark Angel smile (seems the King isn’t even immune to his appearance) and answered him in a light tone with a hint of smugness as his tail swished back and forth in amusement, “of course, I choose Hyuuga Hinata”

an ear splitting screech erupted before Itachi ordered her to compose herself, Naruto continued, “she and I have been friends since the start of the Academy so we are well versed in team work. I don’t wish to cause you any more trouble which is why I picked a girl, again I apologize and am grateful for this exception.” He ended with another deep bow before Itachi bid everyone farewell to change the paperwork and shunshinned back to the Palace.

After that Unknown Sensei had to tie Sakura up to drag her to her new team and bring back Hinata, leaving Sasuke and Naruto alone. The first ten minutes were silent before Naruto broke the suffocating silence. Sasuke was not a pure hearted individual so his presence was dark, cold and all around disturbing to Naruto. “Hey, I’m sorry for hurting you like that. I’ve never been so angry in my life but I suppose that’s not an excuse. I used to think that you hated me, but you aren’t the type to bother someone else if it harms you as well. So I have a question.” He looked expectantly at Sasuke, patiently waiting for an answer.

Sasuke lifted his head from his desk, gingerly cradling his swolen face with his hand and lazily slid his gaze over to Naruto, “what’s the question?” he asked a bit skeptical.

Naruto frowned, a look that really didn’t suit him, “who or what are you so angry at? And don’t say your brother, he loves you and inside you love him too but there’s something major clogging your heart with darkness, it suffocating you and I can feel it so be honest.” Narutos face betrayed no emotion while he watched Sasukes face flicker through so many emotions he couldn’t even count.

He looked down as he tried to hold back tears, truth be told Sasuke couldn’t comprehend the cause himself. He knew he was jealous of Naruto and more so of Narutos friends. He had feelings for the blond beauty but he couldn’t tell him that. His pride wouldn’t let him truly acknowledge that fact. So instead he gave the most honest answer his pride would let him,

“life.”

It was truth enough but too vague for Naruto to really put the pieces together.

For a moment Sasuke feared Naruto would get angry at his useless answer but instead he only received a look of understanding. Luckily Unknown Sensei poofed into the classroom with Hinata by his side. Narutos expression did a 180 as he jumped out of his seat and flashed in front of Hinata, surprising Unknown Sensei yet again.

“Hina-chaaaan!” Naruto shouted with so much affection as he grabbed Hinatas hands and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. She blushed slightly but returned his smile with a, “hello Angel-kuuuuuun.” Naruto pouted a bit but quickly got over it and turned to their new Sensei, “Hey Inu-Sensei will we do introductions now?” He asked with an innocent smile.

In his head ‘Inu-Sensei’ was freaking out   ‘did he just say that? Was it just a joke? A guess? No way he can tell it’s me.’ He murmured to himself for a couple seconds before grunting out a “meet me on the roof.” And poofed away.

Naruto smirked, grabbed Hinatas hand, then Sasukes and flashed to the roof where they saw their new Sensei practically feint from schock. How does he know how to do that?! This kid is going to give me a heart attack I swear I’m too old for this...all his face betrayed though was his visible eye widening a fraction before he coughed and motioned for them to sit down.

“Now I’ll go first since I’m not too fond of being called Inu-sensei-“ he sent a skeptical glare Narutos way, receiving and tiny smirk in return. “Anyway my name is Hatake Kakashi, I have some likes, some dislikes too. My hobbies are reading, training and things you’re too young to understand. I don’t really have any goals or dreams. Your turn little Prince.”

Sasuke didn’t really know what to say so he stuttered out a “Uchiha Sasuke, I like uh tomato’s? And training, I don’t like...well a lot of things I guess..my hobbies are training and spending time with my brother when I can. And I’m not so sure about my dreams or goals anymore...” He ended with a frown and looked down to his clasped hands. Kakashi blinked and looked at Hinata, “alright Hime you’re up”

Hinata smiled confidently, “I’m Hyuuga Hinata, I like looking for rare and pretty flowers to press, spending time in nature while eating sweets with Naruto, and surviving Narutos crazy training” she said with a grimace, Kakashi raised an eyebrow. “I dislike rude and arrogant people and my dreams for the future are to become strong with my teammates and friends to protect the people I love.” She ended that with a fond smile in Narutos direction.

‘Well she’s a far cry from what her files described her as, what happened to the shy stuttering mess I was expecting?’ Kakashi thought. “Alright your turn beau-Naruto!” Kakashi corrected his mistake with an unseen blush. For Narutos part he just sent an eerily stunning smile his way. ‘Brat does it on purpose, I’m now convinced. Damn pretty boy.’

Narutos ears perked up and his tail languidly swished from side to side, “Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, I like many things, making clothes, cooking, training with my father when he has the time and hanging out with my precious people for example,” he returned Hinatas fond smile, “I dislike rude and arrogant people as well as those who are self centered or selfish. And my dreams for the future are much like Hinatas except I wish to protect all of Konoha and help cure the darkness in people’s hearts” He ended with a serene smile.

Kakashi was a tad confused about the heart part but had complete faith that Naruto could complete his goals and more.

Beyond his appearance he had this charm, this presence that made you feel loved and warm. This boy had changed Konoha since the day he arrived, even if Kakashi never knew him he’d noticed the change in the atmosphere and the way people seemed so happy and content. He really brought peace to Konoha.

Kakashi felt a gravitational pull towards the boy and an attraction that wasn’t appropriate for someone of his age and position. So he coughed lightly and looked away before telling them to meet him at training ground 7 at 8am and not to eat breakfast before he shunshinned off the roof, leaving the three genin to their own devices.

Naruto squeezed Hinatas hand before walking over to the young Uchiha. Sasuke looked up with confusion and a hint of fear as Naruto put his now glowing hands against the sides of his head. He saw Naruto close his eyes and suddenly he felt an almost painful warmth spread through his body from head to toe. He got so lost in this feeling that he hadn’t noticed when Naruto had stopped. He slowly opened his eyes only to meet intense, icy blue ones. ‘Were those purple flecks always there?’

A tear slid down Narutos cheek as he leaned close to Sasuke and whispered in his ear, “I understand now.” Sasuke shivered as Narutos breath ghosted against the shell of his ear but when he looked back Naruto had grabbed Hinatas hand and flashed away, leaving him blushing and confused on the Academy roof.

What exactly does he mean when he says he understands? Sasuke thought as he left the building and started walking towards the palace in a daze. 

 

Training ground 11

 

Shikamaru felt the pull on his seal and waited for Naruto to arrive. He’d just been chatting with his team and Sensei.

Seems they continued the ino-shika-cho team going into the next generation as he sat with Chouji and Ino across from their Sensei Sarutobi Asuma who came from an ancient royal bloodline. They were just ending introductions when Naruto flashed into the field with Hinata in tow, surprising the Nara.

The pair walked over to the group and sat down as if they’d been there the whole time, Naruto analyzed the group before nodding his head in Asumas direction, “my apologies Sensei I’ve just come to collect my two friends, I had assumed your introductions were over.”

Asuma gave Naruto a once over and a slight blush dusted his cheeks and his cigarette almost fell out of his mouth. Shika and Chouji gave a low possessive growl while Ino just looked on seeming completely annoyed at being ignored in favor of some pretty fox boy.

Asuma flushed and gave a short nod, “unless the three of you have anything to add you’re free to go, meet me here tomorrow at 10am.” Ino huffed in annoyance but said nothing, Asuma nodded and poofed away.

Naruto clapped his hands and grinned at his friends, “you guys up for some hot springs action with Kiba?” The three shared a silent conversation before sly grins spread across their faces and they nodded and stood up, dusting off their clothes and started walking in the direction of their favorite hot spring in the heart of of the Kingdom.

Naruto glanced Inos way and saw her looking down at her lap while absentmindedly ripping up the grass, an idea popped into Narutos head as he called out to her, “Oi, Ino you wanna join us?” He gave her his most innocent look and beckoned her over with a finger. She looked a tad stunned but quickly composed herself. She seemed to be warring with herself.

She was part of the Sasuke fanclub after all, what if they saw her with the enemy? She couldn’t deny that Naruto was beyond attractive and way nicer than Sasuke-kun. She mulled the idea over and if she got caught she could just say it was team bonding. With that she gave a small smile and stood up, dusting off her own clothes. Naruto walked over to her and clasped their hands together, she tried to pull away but eventually gave up. He wasn’t letting go.

She let herself be dragged all the way into the heart of the Kingdom and into the most luxurious bath house she’d ever seen. How had she never been here before?

The outside was made of a rich dark wood and had vines elegantly wrapped around the thin pillars and spreading around some of the wall with beautiful red and cream roses sprouting from them. There were no windows just a wide sliding bamboo paper door framed with the same dark wood. Where there weren’t vines spread across the rest of the space there were beautifully etched roses and others flowers carved into the walls. There was no paint but it was so detailed it looked like a living garden. Ino gasped at the sheer beauty of the outside alone.

Naruto guided her through the front where she was stunned again by the inside. The floors were made of the same dark wood, polished so well it almost looked like a mirror. The walls and ceiling seemed to be made of red velvet, every side framed in the same creamy color of the roses outside. From the ceiling hung a golden chandelier that looked like vines with golden leaves and flowers sprouting from every angle. They walked up to the front desk that was very much like the walls outside without the real vines and roses. A gorgeous woman who was dressed like a modern geisha checked them in and guided them towards the joint bathhouse.

Ino began to panic, she’d never been naked in front of anyone except her birth which didn’t really count. Of course she was confident in her body but that doesn’t mean she was ready to bare herself I front of a group she’d never really spent time with. In fact she was supposed to hate them. Naruto and Hinata sensed her hesitation and each wrapped their arms around her in a very intimate way while Hinata whispered in her ear, “trust us.” And then they were off.

By the time ino had washed herself the group was already in the bath, Kiba included, and they were very close. Whispering amongst themselves and not knowing the concept of personal boundaries at all, again she had second thoughts but Naruto snapped his head in her direction and all innocence from before was gone as he used the same gesture from before to call her over.

She looked at him and felt her whole body fill with warmth and something else she couldn’t describe, his expression was the very definition of sexy. With that look all self consciousness disappeared as she dropped her towel and strode into the bath to join the group. They welcomed her with open arms and suddenly she’d never felt more at home than with this group of people.

She felt her rivalry with Sakura fade away, and her ‘love’ for Sasuke turned to dust, she let all her insecurities melt away as she closed her eyes and let Hinatas hands roam her body, she gasped when Naruto pulled her into a searing kiss, his fingers trailing her neck making her moan. As the night went on the entire group got involved, each taking turns with each other and she found herself in a world of pleasure she’d never imagined.

The thought of Shikamaru and Chouji touching her in such an intimate way would have disgusted her just a few hours ago, they grew up together after all as the new ino-shika-cho squad in training. But now she found that it was even more of a turn on to have these brother figures pleasuring her so intensely.

Soon everyone stopped and it seemed the other five were having a silent conversation, she was still coming down from her last orgasm when Hinata bluntly asked, “who would you like to fuck?” and to her surprise she wasn’t very shocked. Her eyes scanned the group until they locked on to that captivating icy blue and they shared a small grin.

The rest groaned because Naruto was the best fuck of the group. Probably the Kingdom. Sex with him was like drowning in a sea of pleasure beyond any you could ever dream of. He reached out his hand and she met him halfway as they clasped hands. Hinata went with Chouji leaving Kiba and Shika to pair. Naruto pulled Ino away from the group towards the small gathering of plants that could block a part of their view and small waterfall that could hopefully muffle some of the noise. As it was Inos first time he didn’t want to subject her to an orgy so he gave her as much privacy as possible.

They both gazed at each other with half lidded eyes as Naruto wrapped Inos legs around his waist and lined up his cock with her entrance. Naruto was the second largest in the group Chouji was an easy 10inches while Naruto was a surprising 8.5. He wasn’t short but for someone who appeared so feminine and even had the curves to match his cock was a sight to see.

He pulled Ino into another intense kiss and nipped at her ear before asking if she was ready. She let out a shaky breath and whispered an almost silent ‘yes’ and that was all the confirmation Naruto needed before he thrust into her and pulled her into another kiss to cover her scream.

Five minutes later and Ino was on Cloud 9. She felt like she was in a dream that she never wanted to wake up from. The concept of time was lost her but eventually she came down from her perch in heaven and opened her eyes to see toned curves and pronounced abs, she felt strong arms around her and looked up to see a sleeping Angel. Naruto was even more beautiful when asleep. She shifted slightly to get a look at her surroundings. She saw a fairly large room that was too personal to be a room from the bathhouse so she assumed it was Narutos room.

Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba and Hinata were all sleeping with their respective pairs on large futons clustered together, their naked forms were all twisted together. Legs and arms entangled, faces softened in their vulnerable position. One thing Ino noticed about Narutos group was how muscular and strong they were. She’d heard briefly that they trained with Naruto, she wondered how much farther ahead they were from the rest of the genin.

The more she thought about it, the more she realized how much of a joke she was. She never took being a kunoichi seriously, only focusing on her so called ‘rivalry’ with Sakura and starving herself to look good for a boy who wouldn’t give her the time of day.

She looked at her fellow genin once more and vowed to take her training seriously. She would become a strong kunoichi and prove to others and most importantly herself that she’s worthy to be a Konoha Kunoichi.

With that promise to herself she closed her eyes and snuggled closer to Naruto and felt him wrap his arms tighter around her. She smiled as his warmth surrounded her and fell into a deep sleep


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ‘Kay so another long chapter. Introducing Sasuke into the harem. Naruto being beautiful as always. Threesomes. Troubled Jounin Senseis. All that good shit. Kudos, comments and suggestions are always appreciated and welcome! Happy reading

**Next day - Narutos house**

 

It was 7am and Narutos fox familiar began to wake him up. Why his fox familiar? Well let’s say that Naruto is NOT a morning person by any means so instead of adding more smashed alarm clocks into the bin, he had Kibo come to wake him up by resonating their chakra and giving his a jolt to immediately shock him awake.

With that said he bolted up, his golden locks falling all over the place and waking Ino up in the process. He began to blink the sleep from his eyes before giving her a soft smile and telling her to go back to sleep. Her team meeting was hours after his so he let the rest of them sleep but gently unentangled Hinatas limbs from Choujis and Kibas so he could wake her up and start getting ready for their team meeting.

They took a shower together to save time while his clones made a quick breakfast. Years ago he began making clothes for each of his friends in case of sleepovers or if theirs got uh...messy. So his clones pulled out outfits for each of them including Ino who had a figure similar to his so he had one of his battle kimonos tailored to fit her, leaving a note about the embedded seals for her weapons and such.

Naruto pulled out one of his black kimonos, this one had an embroidered scene of Uzushio on it. The red painted buildings with gold tiled roofs. The lush greenery surrounding the Kingdom and the varying blues that portrayed the ocean surrounding the entire island. On the back right below the shoulder blades was the Uzushio crest.

He wore a red obi around his waist with matching shinobi sandals. His hair was braided into two buns, both tied with blue ribbons to match his eyes, he wore a coat of mascara and the finishing touch was the hitai-ite around his neck. Naruto styled Hinata in a similar fashion.

She wore a black kimono as well with her favorite flower field embroidered on it with a lavender obi to match her eyes. She wore black heeled shinobi sandals and as she’d ditched the princess cut when she met Naruto her hair had grown to her mid back.

Naruto pulled it up into a high ponytail and tied it off with a lavender ribbon. She also put on a coat of mascara. With that the two were ready. Seeing that it was 7:50 they scarfed down breakfast, thanked the clones, left Kibo instructions to wake up the other in an hour and flashed to training ground 7.

 

**Training ground 7 - 3 hours later**

 

Sasuke, Naruto and Hinata sat under one of the larger trees in the area, Sasuke a bit farther away but still close. Naruto explained that this test would most likely be about teamwork so they had to fight as one.

Sasuke said he would comply but didn’t talk much after that, he was still weary of Naruto after what he’d said the day before. He didn’t understand why Naruto cried...for him. Secretly he was touched that Naruto seemed to care for some reason. He wanted Naruto to care, he wanted Naruto to be his.

Ever since he first walked into the classroom 4 years ago, with his otherworldly beauty and grace, his gorgeous clothes, his golden hair that looked as smooth as silk and the overall feeling of joy that fills the whole room. His angelic smile that warms you to your core and before you realize it, you’re captivated. This boy would be his bride. He would do anything in his power to make it so. He was so lost in his thoughts that he hadn’t noticed when his Sensei arrived.

He felt a warm hand on his own and his obsidian eyes met an endless sky. He almost lost himself in those eyes if it weren’t for Kakashi clearing his throat and looking at the two with an unreadable expression.

Once all attention was on him he clapped his hands and gave an eye smile, “hello my cute little genin today you will be taking your official genin exam,” He expected cries of disbelief or rage but instead met three unwavering, expectant gazes, “uh right so your mission is to take these two bells from me in four hours or you fail. Only two of you can pass, the third will go back to the Academy.” Again he met blank faces and deflated a bit. ‘Have they already figured it out? If so it seems I have a team of monsters in the making but still, I wanted to see their shocked faces when they thought they’d go back to the Academy’.

Kakashi set a timer for four hours and with an eye smile he pulled out an orange back and said “begin” Instantly Naruto grabbed the two and flashed away deep into the forest. They’d already come up with a plan and they were quite confident that they’d succeed. Naruto expanded his senses and was relieved when Kakashi had stayed in the same spot, arrogant bastard he thought.

“Alright guys time to put the plan into action, Sasuke keep hitting him with your fire balls it doesn’t matter if they make contact, Hinata keep your Byakugan active to see if he tries to use a-“

“yea Naruto we know the plan now let’s get going!” Hinata finished and started jumping through the trees while Sasuke starting heading on foot directly towards Kakashi.

Naruto slapped a seal on himself and vanished into the woods, waiting for his part. Truth be told Naruto could get those bells by himself with this seal alone but they obviously needed teamwork to win so he cooked up a plan that’s just clever enough to impress Kakashi without having to show their true skills. So he silently made his way through the trees until he got about half a mile away and created a kagebunshin, the clone bowed and headed towards Hinatas direction.

 

With Kakashi

 

Kakashi watched in disappointment as Sasuke came out of the trees running straight towards him. He could feel Naruto and Hinatas chakra together and sighed. Maybe they hadn’t figured out the true purpose of the bell test.

Turning his attention back to Sasuke he quickly dodged a fireball that was headed straight his way. Sasuke remained undeterred and zigzagged his way around Kakashi blowing fireballs that sometimes didn’t even come close to him maybe I overestimated this kids skills, he thought while he danced around Sasukes fireballs all while barely looking up from his book.

He started to get bored so he asked Sasuke “so where’s Naruto and Hinata?”

Sasuke scoffed, “I don’t need those weaklings to defeat you, I’m doing my part just fine.” Kakashi raised an eyebrow and decided to put the kid in his place, he was about to shunshin behind Sasuke when a wall of rock nearly slammed into him, the rock exploded revealing one Hyuuga Hinata and Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze.

 Sasuke blew another fire ball in his direction right as the other two engaged him in a taijutsu match Kakashi was a bit surprised but quickly adjusted “maa isn’t this a bit unfair? Three on one?” He asked in mock hurt. He sent a swift kick to Hinatas chest, knocking her into a tree ten feet away and narrowly dodged Sasukes latest fireball.

He shunshinned behind him and yelled “1,000 Years of Death!” As he shoved two fingers into Sasukes ass and Sasuke flew like a rocket yelling “ow! What the fuck?! Naruto fucking finish this please kami damnit!”

And Naruto did just that. He pulled out two kunai from his kimono and charged them with lightning chakra, Kakashi didn’t allow himself to pause, he charged at Naruto and the two began an intense taijutsu battle. Both dodging each others blows, Naruto allowing Kakashi to see a few of his acrobatic tricks and managing to land a few hits and cuts to the side and thighs before Kakashi lifted up his hitai-ite to reveal a sharingan in his other eye. Naruto paused and that cost him the match as Kakashi took the opportunity to give a swift kick to the side, causing him to fly several feet and land in the grass.

He looked around seeing that the only one who could stand was Sasuke but he was limping and clearly wouldn’t get anywhere.

“Well you still have about 2 1/2 hours left but you haven’t gotten the bells and it looks like none of you can fight so I’m gonna call it a day. You fail.”

To be honest Kakashi was disappointed, he had expected so much more from these genin but they put up a good fight he’ll give them that. But his disappointment faded as he heard the chime of bells and a smooth, seductive voice in his ear, “are you sure about that Ka-ka-shi?” Kakashi shivered and whipped around to see Naruto pealing off a seal with one hand and holding the bells in the other, once he burned the seal in his hand he looked up at Kakashi with an expression that no child should be able to make. He felt himself blush and took a while to compose himself before asking “so how did you do it?”

Naruto walked past him to his other teammates and healed them quickly before three walked back to him with smug faces. Sasuke spoke first, “I was the initial distraction. We knew you’d still be aware of our presences but mine and Hinatas job was to attack relentlessly to get you to forget about Naruto.”

Kakashi was confused, “how could I forget about Naruto when he attacked me with Hinata?” The three genin looked at him as if he were an idiot, then Naruto pointed to the spot where his clone had landed when Kakashi caught him off guard, Kakashi turned his head to see the clone poof away. Then Naruto went on to explain, “I made a kagebunshin to make you think I had sought out Hinata and also give you a chakra signature to follow. Before we started our plan I placed a seal on myself that completely erases my presence, sight, sound, and chakra. While you fought my clone I snagged the bells and well how I revealed myself was just to rile you up.” He ended his explanation with a foxy smile and wink that was unseen by his teammates.

Kakashi gulped and congratulated them before handing over their lunches and shunshinned away after telling them to meet in the same place same time tomorrow and if he stuttered or his blush was seen they didn’t mention it. But Naruto acknowledged it with a slow lick of his lips.

Kakashi landed in his apartment, he walked to his bedroom, shut the door and closed the blinds before freeing his throbbing cock from the confines of his ANBU pants. He pleasured himself to the image of a certain blond haired minx sensually licking his lips, all the while knowing it was wrong but couldn’t help but feel that it was right.

 

With Naruto

 

Naruto and Hinata were about to leave to pick up Kiba and and visit Shika and Chouji along with their new addition Ino.

As they were about to flash away Sasuke called out to Naruto. He ran up to them and Naruto raised a brow, “what’s up?” Sasuke stuttered a bit before quietly asking to join them. Naruto shrugged and grabbed his hand. Sending his chakra to the bonding seal to let his friends know they were coming, he waited a few seconds before flashing to Kiba.

The scene they came to was not a favorable one in Narutos book. As soon as the trio arrived at training ground 9 they saw multiple expressions, Kiba jumped up with a smile and greeted the trio, a tad skeptical about Sasuke but friendly nonetheless.

Shino had a shocked expression (well all they could see was raised eyebrows so they assumed he was shocked) but waved in greeting. Then there was a screech of demonic proportions as Sakura tried to tackle her precious Sasuke-kun, only to be slammed into the ground as Naruto flipped above her head and delivered a bone crushing axe kick to her face.

Her face swelled up immediately and blood starting pooling from her ears, nose and mouth. “Oh shit! I went too far!” He flashed to her side and immediately started healing her the same way he had Sasuke the day before. But he only healed her brain damage and major breaks. He left the bruises and some minor fractures as a warning to not touch his teammates again.

He looked up to meet the furious red eyes of Yuuhi Kurenai. “What did you do to my student?” She asked with all venom of a Black Mamba.

Naruto looked at her blankly for a moment before answering with an airy smile, “hello Kurenai-sensei I apologize for injuring your genin but I’m very protective of my friends and team. As for what I did just now I healed her major brain damage and broken bones. I left the minor fractures and bruises to remind her of her place. Invading a shinobis personal space can be deadly as you just saw. If myself or Sasuke were a seasoned shinobi she might be beyond help do you not agree?” Kurenai wasn’t the first nor would she be last person to be shocked by Narutos intellect, or his beauty.

She reigned in her emotions and thought back to how Naruto had ‘healed’ Sakura. She hadn’t felt any chakra at all as he held his hands to the side of her head. He also didn’t move his hands to heal the rest of her body yet she could see the previously broken bones set into place and the bruises disappear. What exactly had he used if not chakra?

“You didn’t use chakra to heal her, nor did you move your hands to analyze and heal her below her head. What did you use?” Naruto looked a bit confused.

“What do you mean? I’ve been able to do this since my birth. I put my hands to the sides of their head and the knowledge just comes to me. From there it just happens I suppose. It’s not like molding my chakra, i guess if I could put it into words it’s like a force of its own. A gift I was born with.” Well shit...Kurenai didn’t know what to do with that.

She looked into his eyes and saw no hint of a lie, he simply looked confused at the question as if what he did was completely normal. “Well I’m at a loss for words but hurt my genin again and I will personally pound you into dust understand?” He gave her a stunning grin in return, “Hai Kurenai-Sensei!” She tried to conceal the red flush that took over her body but like all those before her...she failed miserably.

He bowed to her before grabbing Kiba and Hinatas hands and instructing Sasuke to hold his shoulders and with a short goodbye they flashed away to training ground 11 to pick up the missing trio.

 

Training ground 11

 

Shikamaru and Chouji felt the seal pulse slightly so they nudged Ino to let her know who was coming. Ino had yet to receive the seal but was looking forward to seeing Naruto nonetheless. Right on cue Naruto, Hinata and Kiba appeared with Sasuke as a tag a long.

Upon seeing Ino, Sasuke hid behind Naruto, using him as a shield only to be surprised when she ran up and hugged everyone else seeming to ignore him completely. She even gave Naruto and Hinata a short kiss on the lips.

His jealousy flared dangerously and a small amount of KI leaked out without his knowledge. Naruto spun around and flicked him on the forehead, “Oi Uchiha! Tone it down you’re completely safe!” He huffed and turned back around and start approaching Shika and Chouji.

He noticed Asuma at the last second and bowed with an innocent smile, “hey Asuma-sensei. Shika-chan, Cho-chan you guys up for some training and then a dip in the forest spring?” Asuma looked up in confusion, “what training will you guys be doing?” Naruto slid his gaze and locked eyes with Asuma, a few seconds passed as Asumas heart rate increased under that fierce stare when Naruto smirked, “oh nothing too strenuous Sensei I’ll mostly be catching up Ino and Sasuke on what we’re doing.

I’ll have them practicing chakra control and hopefully by tomorrow they’ll have mastered tree and water walking.” He end with another bow and herded the group together, each holding some part of Naruto as they flashed away, leaving Asuma staring in awe.

Who the fuck is this kid? He thought before lighting up another cigarette and shunshinned to the nearest shinobi bar to drink away his dirty thoughts about a blue eyed beauty.

Unbeknownst to him his girl friend Yuuhi Kurenai was having similar thoughts.

 

Forest of Death - 10 minutes later

 

“Uhhh um Naruto where the fuck are w-AH!” Sasuke yelped as an ugly spider-centipede hybrid the size of a large dog tried to snap at his ankles.

He ran like a frightened toddler to Narutos side.

Naruto looked around and gathered everyone again so they could flash to a different spot. They landed in a clearing surrounded by the rest of the forest with a medium sized pond resting towards the center. Before anyone could speak, Naruto was flashing to random trees and placing seals on them.

The finished product was a large circle that Naruto claimed was a barrier. No creatures could get in and no chakra nor noise could be sensed, not that anyone except a certain purple haired Jounin would venture this far into the Forest of Death.

Somewhere in the Kingdom Mitarashi Anko sneezed into her dango “who THE FUCK was talking about me?!”

Anyway Naruto had the group split up. He started Sasuke and Ino on chakra control with tree walking. They looked at him with uncomprehending expressions.

“Naruto can you explain better because ‘gather chakra in your feet and walk’ isn’t cutting it” Ino said a bit annoyed that she couldn’t grasp the concept as easily as the others had. Sasuke “hn’d” in agreement.

Naruto hummed and walked closer to them, “alright close your eyes and listen to and follow my instructions, ask if you need help. Now, I want you to feel for your chakra, try to find an entry point. It can be anywhere but you need to find that point. Once you’ve found it you need to feel it expand, like a river flooding through your whole body. Once you feel the river flowing through your body try to coerce it into a state of calm. Once you feel that your ‘chakra river’ is steady and calm nod and I’ll lead you to the next step.” Naruto stepped back and in a few minutes ino and Sasuke both nodded.

“Alright so to begin tree walking you will need to push your chakra into the bottoms of your feet and spread into an even layer. Picture the flow moving to your feet and coating the bottoms, then put it into action. I’ll let you know when you’ve succeeded.” Within 30 seconds they both completed the second step.

“That’s great guys now I want you to open your eyes while maintaining the chakra in your feet. Good now put one foot on the tree and you should feel your chakra gravitate towards the tree and stick, once you’ve gotten that part all there is to do is to maintain that state of balance in both feet as you walk up the tree. But DONT try running just to speed up the progress, it will only do more harm than good.” They both nodded and began their quest. Satisfied with his work Naruto ventured over to his more advanced group.

He gave each of them a once over and ordered them to do 200 laps around the barrier, seeing as it wasn’t extremely large he figured it wouldn’t put too much strain on their bodies, they’d done worse after all.

As for Naruto he unsealed a pitch black sheathed katana from his kimono. The sheath was decorated with a fox that had blood red fur who’s tail wrapped around the sheath like a snake. The handle of the sword was wrapped in orange and gold braided silk and had an Uzushio crest charm hanging from the the end.

The blade itself was the darkest of blacks. It seemed endless, like someone had cut a sword shaped hole in the universe and you were left with a tangible weapon.

Naruto sealed away the sheath and began going through a mix of his fathers katas and his own. Right now he was fighting a mock battle with some kagebunshin using his own style called the Foxes Red Waltz, it involved a lot of acrobatics, flexibility and agility. He was cutting through clones just as fast as he was making them. He slid through many different katas and eventually lost track of time.

After cutting down the last clone and sliding into his closing stance, he sheathed his sword and opened his eyes to see his group of friends staring at him in shock, awe, admiration and for Sasukes part, jealousy.

After learning that ino and Sasuke mastered tree walking he led them onto water walking, explaining that they had to fluctuate the chakra on their feet to match the waves to stay on the surface.

Leaving them with that tip he then engaged in a four on one, anything goes spar with Kiba, Chouji, Shikamaru and Hinata. He was extremely impressed at the mastery of the elemental jutsu he taught them as well as how they incorporated them into their personal katas.

Hinata had mastered the gentle fist style of her clan so all together Naruto ended up looking like a Dalmatian with his many bruises, a few blocked tenketsu points, courtesy of Hinata and almost being backed into a corner by Shikas shadow constantly trying to snag him while Kiba and Akamaru nipped at his heels. Not to forget Chouji who aided Shika in his shadow quest by using his body expansion jutsu to push Naruto towards the shadows. It was the most intense spar he’d had in his life and he was exhilarated.

Naruto along with the others collapsed on the grass while they waited for Sasuke and ino to call it a day or master water walking. As the minutes slipped by the group fell into a light slumber.

 

Forest of Death - 3 hours later

 

Naruto, Kiba, Hinata, Chouji and Shikamaru woke to the sound footsteps sloshing in the grass. They jumped to their feet to see two soaked genin scowling at nothing in particular.

Naruto giggled and rubbed his hands together, he closed his eyes and faced his palms towards the pair. Everyone traded looks of confusion until an orange glow started to coat Narutos body, a few moments later a large heatwave blasted through the clearing and hitting the edges of the barrier.

Naruto opened his eyes and shook his hands as he looked to the now dry and stunned pair of genin.

“NARUTO WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?!” Came a collective scream from his group of friends.

Again he looked confused as if this was completely normal. “What? I was born with it.” He huffed and looked the group over again and addressed the two previously soaked genin, “I take it you two have mastered water walking yea?” He said with a cheeky grin.

They glared at him but muttered some form of agreement. “That’s great! Now i think our time in the forest spring is well overdue.” Hinata flushed while the others looked at her in question.

Ino decided to satisfy her curiosity, “what’s up with the forest spring?” Naruto had a smug look on his face as he winked at Hinata, “its where Hina-Chan and I had our first make out session.”

Sasuke and Ino felt their jealousy flare up and a blush painted their cheeks. Naruto ignored that and gestured for them all to grab onto him. They complied and soon enough they flashed away.

 

The Bent Senbon (i totally stole this name from another fic don’t hate me)

 

Sarutobi Asuma, Yuuhi Kurenai, Hayate Gekko and Hatake Kakashi sat in a booth way in the back of the famous shinobi bar, The Bent Senbon.

Three of the group had their thoughts occupied by a group of kids, one in particular being a golden haired, blue eyed Angel who plagued their minds and dirtied their thoughts like a demon. This boy was trouble no doubt.

Gekko looked around at the trio who seemed to be lost in thought, knocking back shots like it was their last day alive. “Sooo, what’s got you guys in such a trance?” He asked tentatively. They swung their heads in his direction so fast he was surprised they didn’t get whiplash.

Kakashi and Asuma looked guilty, both for different but similar reasons. While Kurenai seemed at war with herself. Asuma was the first to speak, “you guys meet that Naruto kid? The one with the fox ears and tail? Golden blond hair and beau-uh really blue eyes?” He flushed a deep red at his slip up. They chalked it up to the alcohol intake.

Kakashi and Kurenai both nodded in agreement. Kakashi spoke up, “yea he’s one of my genin. Brats quite the puzzle. He’s strong and very smart though he’s hiding it well. Kids a mindfuck.” Kakashis head was swirling with thoughts about this..this child.

He’s just a child yet Kakashi couldn’t help but feel that he was so much more. That he was wise beyond his years. This boy possessed a beauty that was otherworldly, his charisma drew you in, captivating your very being. And when he whispered in Kakashis ear, just the thought of it sent shivers down his spine and a jolt of pleasure straight to his groin.

His voice had been a smooth purr, caressing his ears and tempting his very soul. He could have sworn that in that moment the sweet smell of roses swirled around him and suddenly he felt ready to give his entire being to this boy. Heart, body, mind and soul. And fuck was that a scary thought.

Kakashi was snapped out of his musings as Gekko cleared his throat. “So there must be more to him than that if you’re all so hung up on him, Kurenai anything to add?”

She looked at him with eyes clouded from alcohol and furrowed her brows, “today he showed up at my training ground much like the Yellow Flash which in of itself is a feat no one else in our Kingdom can accomplish and then he created a giant crater by kicking Sakuras head in...literally. Then he started to heal her with this warm glowing light from his hands which is like what the fuck right?! There was no chakra use and he didn’t hand set her bones they just healed along with the rest of her even though his hands stayed by the sides of her head! And he was so cute and polite even though I practically went snake lady on his ass! I swear this kid isn’t from our world.” She ended with a light blush and a series of hiccups.

Gekko coughed a few times and wheezed out a breath before Kakashi spoke again, “Ne Gekko, you’re a kenjutsu master correct?” Gekko nodded, “I’ve been on light duty since my sickness flared up again so I might be a tad rusty but I’m still on par with any other weapons user. Why?”

Kakashi gave him his trademark eye smile, “Well I have a feeling that little Naruto already has a way with weapons, swords in particular so I was thinking that you could take him on as an apprentice.” Gekko couldn’t lie, he was intrigued by this Naruto kid. And taking on an apprentice was something he had considered for quite some time.

He looked back at Kakashi, “I’ll give him a thirty day trial and if I see strong potential I’ll keep him how’s that sound?” Kakashi nodded with a mischievous glint in his eye. “Sounds fair I’ll send him your way tomorrow, prepare yourself though, he’s quite the wildcard.”

That being said all turned to their drinks and began their night of drowning in alcohol.

 

Unknown Forest - 15 minutes later

 

  * Once Narutos group reached the forest, Naruto and Hinata guided the rest to the hidden hot spring. Within a few minutes they reached a small wall of trees, in the center two trees were bent and intertwined together looking much like a doorway.
  * Those who hadn’t been there gasped at the magical sight, they were impressed once more as they crossed said doorway and got a stunning view of a small cliff that had steaming water running down into the natural hot spring that was surrounded by a field of beautiful wild flowers.
  * Naruto, Hinata, Kiba, Shikamaru and Chouji wasted no time in stripping down and sinking into the bubbling water with Ino quickly following suit. Sasuke however was frozen as he watched Naruto strip and undo his hair, letting it fall down to his ankles. He caught a quick glimpse of tight back muscles and slight curves leading down to a round juicy ass.
  * He quickly schooled his features and wiped the blood from his nose before taking the plunge by stripping quickly and sliding into the water. He sat farther away from the group not sure what to do.
  * He wasn’t very social and the only person he’d had long conversations with was Itachi. So there he sat, eyes downcast and lightly biting his lip from anxiety when he felt a hand tilt up his chin until he met those stunning blue eyes, the purple flecks circling his pupils making them stand out even more under those long lashes. It took his breath away.
  * Naruto smiled and Sasuke could see the small crinkles around his eyes that made his heart jump. Naruto leaned close, just like he had a few days before, and whispered in his ear, “join us” it wasn’t a question,nor was it a demand. It was a dare.
  * He licked Sasukes earlobe, making him shudder, and when Sasuke opened his eyes again Naruto was back near the rest of the group. Sasukes pride wouldn’t let him back down from a challenge so he took a minute to gather his courage and made his way through the water and stopped right in front of Naruto, hands on his hips.
  * He looked him in the eyes and said “are you going to finish what you started?” Naruto smirked in return, “what ever do you mean Sasuke?” His tone was innocent but his eyes screamed otherwise. Sasukes body moved on it own and when his mind caught up he felt unbelievably soft lips sliding against his own, a strong arm wrap around his waist and delicate fingers sliding up his neck to lightly tug his hair. In that instant he thought he’d gotten a glimpse of heaven.
  * Warmth overtook his whole body and he melted into the kiss. The others only watched on in slight shock at seeing The Emo Prince slowly wrap around Narutos little finger. ‘Welcome to the club’ was the collective thought amongst the group.
  * Ino, not quite used to sharing her newfound affection felt a pang of envy which was quickly remedied by Kiba pulling her into a searing kiss of their own. The rest followed suit. Seeing as they had an odd number of people again, Hinata, Chouji and Shikamaru came together and began to have a threesome.
  * Chouji sat on a rock in the spring and grabbed Hinata by her waist to pull her onto his lap. She straddled him and made quick work of sinking down on his cock. She gave a slight gasp but began to pick up a rhythm that suited both of their liking.
  * While Chouji has his hands on her ass, Shika came from behind to massage her boobs while sucking on her neck. They may not be Naruto but damn was Hinata feeling amazing. Speaking of Naruto, he had Sasuke pinned against a rock as he listened to the beautiful moans spilling out of his mouth. He pulled back and looked at Sasukes confused expression.
  * “Why’d you stop?” Sasuke seemed worried. Was he not good enough for Naruto? Was there something wrong with his body? Naruto  looked at him softly, “you never hated me, did you?” Sasuke paused as pink dusted his cheeks.
  * He looked down but Naruto tilted his head back up again, “do you want this? Me? It won’t be exclusive, I think you’ve seen that so far. But you will be one of my precious people. I see a lot of darkness in your heart, you’re in pain and I want to help. And I can help. If you want it” he softly kissed Sasukes forehead, waiting for a reply.
  * Sasuke sighed, “I-I don’t know if I can. For all those years I’d been jealous of your talent, when I saw you on the street when I was just a kid I really thought you were an angel sent from above. You made me feel truly happy without even speaking to me. And then ugh in the Academy, you made all those friends and I hated you for it. I hated them for taking you away from me. I’m so angry and I don’t know why. I feel so lost. But if it’s you, I think I’d do anything just to keep you in my life. Not just as a lover or friend, but a teammate too.” He ended with a shy smile.
  * Naruto seemed lost in thought, his brows furrowed and Sasuke worried he’d deny him. “Sasuke I don’t want to take away your chance at happiness. When you turn sixteen you’ll have to pick a bride and I can’t be the one. I can’t give up the others in my life. I love them all equally and I would love you just the same. But when the time comes I won’t choose you over them.” Sasukes face fell.
  * Naruto was all he’d ever been sure he wanted. He’d dreamt about him. Seen him as his future wife, having children that look just as beautiful as he is. Naruto said he would still love him, even if it wasn’t exclusive. Can he live with that? “Naruto I-I’m, I think I’ll need to think about it. I like you, a lot but I’ll need to come to terms with the fact that I won’t be your only lover..” Naruto only pulled him into a tight hug and kissed his forehead again, “take all the time you need love, but remember that you’ll have all of us. Not just me. We protect each other always and you’re always welcome to join the family.” Sasuke looked around at the others and nearly fainted at the sight of his fellow genin being so...intimate.
  * Naruto turned head to see what had Sasuke so flushed and giggled. “Ne Sasuke you wanna try? This is a normal occurrence for us after all.” He threw his head back in laughter at Sasukes appalled expression, until he heard a quiet “can we?” Naruto paused at that, not expecting Sasuke to actually agree.
  * His tail swished excitedly in the water and his ears perked up, a sly grin pulled at his lips. “You sure?” Sasuke nodded with determination in his eyes, yes he was a bit scared but he trusted Naruto. “Alright, I’ll be gentle just relax.” He turned Sasuke around and had him bend over slightly, he coated his fingers in saliva (not that the water wouldn’t help) and whispered in Sasukes ear, “you ready love?” Sasuke sharply nodded and Naruto rubbed circles on Sasukes hip to help him relax more and slowly slid the first finger into Sasukes entrance.
  * He hissed but didn’t make any further sounds. Once Naruto felt he was stretched enough he added a second finger and started scissoring to make sure he was prepared enough. After he added the third fingers and Sasuke seemed comfortable he lined up his cock at Sasukes entrance, “take a deep breath and exhale as I push in.” Sasuke didn’t answer just nodded again.
  * Naruto kept one hand on Sasukes hip and intertwined their fingers with the other. He trailed kisses down Sasukes back as he slowly buried himself in Sasukes ass. He groaned as Sasukes walls tightened around him, “relax love it’ll get better. He pulled out half way and slammed back in causing the Uchiha to cry out. Naruto continued that pace until Sasuke began to push back against him, wanting more. He twirled him around so Sasuke was facing him and pulled him into a breath stealing kiss.
  * He wrapped his arms around Sasukes waist, pushed him against the the rock and began thrusting into him at a much faster pace. With one particular thrust Sasuke was suddenly in another world. Surrounded by clouds and gleaming stars. He was blanketed by a cocoon of warmth and unimaginable pleasure.
  * Wherever he was he never wanted to go back.
  * As for Naruto he was losing himself as well, Sasukes moans and cries of pleasure were gorgeous music to his ears. He felt Sasukes hole start to tighten around him and he knew he was going to cum soon so he picked up his speed.
  * In a burst of head spinning euphoria they both came together, letting out cries of pleasure in unison. Sasuke slumped onto Narutos chest, panting heavily. Naruto held him close, tracing circles lazily around his back and resting his chin in the crook of his neck. Once they both came down from their high Sasuke looked up at him with so much love and adoration it made Narutos heart clench.
  * In that moment he wished he could give Sasuke what he wanted, the boy deserved to have someone who would love him unconditionally. To have a bride he adored and have mutual love. But Naruto wasn’t born to make one person happy. He was born to bring love and happiness to everyone, even those with the darkest of hearts. He could never be what Sasuke wanted. But he would try his hardest until Sasuke found someone to call his own.
  * With that he gathered Sasuke in this arms, told his friends he’d get in touch with them later (not that they were listening) and flashed to his house.



 

Narutos house - 5 minutes later

 

Since Sasuke was seemingly out cold, he washed him down and dressed him in one of his more casual kimonos.

Since he’d have to take Sasuke back to the Palace he had to make himself presentable. He quickly dried his hair and pulled it up into a a braided bun, he stuck two of his black chopsticks through the bun. They had bejeweled blue and purple flowers hanging from them. He swiped on some eyeliner and a coat of mascara and for the finishing touch put a coat of lavender tinted gloss on his lips.

He pulled on a white kimono with an embroidered purple and blue snake that twisted around and up the sides of the kimono. There were light pink lilies dotting the background along with some golden roses.

He slipped on some white heeled shinobi sandals, picked up Sasuke bridal style and flashed to the Kings side.

 

The Palace - 5 minutes later

 

Itachi and his advisor Minato were discussing forming an alliance with Suna, and planning for the Chuunin exams when Naruto flashed into the room holding his brother bridal style.

Itachi blinked in surprise while Minatos jaw dropped, the hidden ANBU immediately went to the Kings side to protect him but Itachi waved them away, “Don’t worry it seems he’s come to drop off my little brother.” Itachi raised an eyebrow at the foreign clothes on Sasukes body and the obvious fact that he wasn’t conscious but just looked at Naruto for an explanation.

Naruto seemed to get the message as he bowed, “Your Majesty, Father, I apologize for the interruption but after our Team training Sasuke tagged along with my friends and I for the extra training we do, afterwards we went to a hot spring and Sasuke became exhausted and fell asleep. His clothes were completely filthy so I allowed him to borrow mine. I’ve come, as you’ve noticed to drop him off safely. Again I apologize for the intrusion.” He bowed again with a small smile.

Minato looked on proudly, not only was his son a complete gentleman but it seems he’s begun to pass on his knowledge to his friends. This would strengthen the new generation of shinobi greatly. He couldn’t be more proud than in this moment.

For Itachis part he returned the bow with a short nod and a smile?! Minato had never seen Itachi smile. It seems his sons charm and beauty work on even the most stoic of people. Minato smiled again, grateful to be gifted with such an amazing child.

Itachi coughed and motioned for one of his ANBU to come forward, “place take my brother to his private chambers, I believe Naruto can find his own way out?” He glances at Naruto who gave a foxy smile and flashed away, leaving the ANBU as well as Itachi in complete shock.

“Minato what have you been teaching your son?” He asked calmly with a hint of curiosity.

Minato smiled dreamily, “nothing much. I taught him the family katas, the rasengan though he doesn’t use it much and I offered to teach him the hiraishin but he insisted he come up with his own version. He glanced at the step process of my version and created an even more efficient version. He’s a prodigy if I ever saw one.” He ended with a fond smile.

Itachi nodded, “I see...well I’m glad he’s on my brothers team then as I don’t have much time to teach him and knowing Kakashi he’ll only teach them basics until Sasuke awakens the Sharingan.”

They both sighed and Itachi continued on their previous work, “So the King of Suna will be coming to the Chuunin exams and his three children will be participating. I see this as the best chance to form an alliance and secure a mutual trade contract. Their Kingdom produces many different poisons that we could benefit from having, not to mention their wind style would benefit us should a war ensue between other nations. Our fire users combined with their wind would be a deadly combo. If you agree Minato we should summon the council and run this by them and then we can get our plans started.” Minato nodded in agreement and sent a toad summons to each of the council members.

Now they just had to wait for the shit storm that is the council.

 

Forest spring - 5 minutes later

 

Naruto flashed into the hot spring to see all his friends lounging in the depths of the steamy water. It seems like they wore themselves out just as much as Sasuke had.

He watched as Kiba leaned onto Inos bare chest while she combed her pale fingers through his chestnut hair. Hinata had an arm around Shikamarus and Choujis shoulders, Chouji rested his head in the crook of her neck and she played with Shikas hair that was loose from its ponytail.

The scene itself wasn’t anything special, but to Naruto this was his life. Besides his father these five people were the loves he never dreamed of having. They were beautiful souls, with the purest of hearts.

So he left them be, he walked over to a tree at the edge of the clearing, dropped to the ground and fell into a meditative state.

 

Narutos mindscape

 

 

Narutos mindscape was a picture straight out of a fairytale.

As far as you could see was field of glittering golden grass with various kinds of wildflowers littering the area.

Cherry blossom trees the size of small mountains edged around the clearing and when a warm breeze would run through the area, petals were swept into the field, swirling around the flowers as if whispering secrets.

Pure white deer would wander through the trees, grazing on the golden grass and bowing as Naruto walked past them.

Foxes of all sizes and colors frolicked through the grass, yipping and playing with each other. In the distance you could see large hills covered in the same golden grass and wildflowers.

Color was everywhere.

Sky was a mix of pink, yellow and blue, as if always approaching sunset, yet the sun shone bright along the land.

This was a small part of his birthplace that he decided to take with him to the mortal world. The three years he was raised in Inari-samas care, this was his favorite place to be.

He would play with the foxes, rolling around in the grass with them. He would whisper with the deer, listening to the stories passed down by their ancestors. But the memory he treasured most was when he would speak with Inari-sama under the tallest cherry blossom tree. He listened as Inari-sama told him about his birth, the deal that was made with the Shinigami and his purpose on Earth.

When told he was being sent away he was heartbroken. This place he had recognized as his home would be taken away from him? He would be sent to another world to live with beings that looked different from him? He was terrified of being an outcast. But Inari-sama assured him that he would be anything but.

He was told that he was being sent to mend the broken heart of a man he would soon call his father. And that he would be what the mortals called a demi-god.

He was to be gifted the powers of Life.Able to brighten darkened hearts, heal the sick, wounded or even the dead should the need arise. Nature would blossom to its fullest when he was around and those with even a shred of purity left in their hearts would gravitate towards him.

As Inari-sama had told him, he was a gift from the Gods. He was born from the blood of his mothers dying wish, combined with the fabricated looks of his father and the beauty and grace bestowed upon him by Inari-sama himself.

The day he was sent to Earth was one he will never forget, seeing his new fathers dead body had set him into panic, but Inari-sama had whispered in his ear to use his powers of Life. So as a three year old, atleast in human years, he sat by his fathers cold body, hands shaking and let his body take over.

He watched as his hands began to glow and directed themselves towards his fathers head. Unaware of the shinobi trying to barge into the room, he watched in awe as color began to takeover the previously dead body.

The blond locks that had turned an ashy white, lifted and a yellow blond spread from root to end. The sunken skin began to flush with color as it stretched across his cheekbones and with an unheard sigh of relief Naruto felt the blood begin to pump through his fathers heart and spread through the rest of his body. And with a small smile he watched as Minato took in his first breath of life. That memory will be imprinted in Narutos memory for as long as he lives.

Naruto opened his eyes as he felt a strong presence land in front of him. He looked on in shock as what looked like a glowing, white rose begin the unfurl to reveal Inari-sama.

What looked like rose petals were really his nine tails that gracefully swished in all directions. He looked up into Inari-samas ethereal face. Porcelain skin, like his own, silver hair that fell down his sides to reach his hips, fluffy white fox ears with an elongated tip and large golden eyes with green flecks that sparkled with mischief.

He wore a long, elegant lavender kimono that had gold and green flowers patterns that seemed to move with the breeze. Naruto bowed in greeting and looked into his eyes with a silent question, Inari-sama nodded with a gentle smile and before he could react Naruto had his arms wrapped around his waist and his face buried in his chest.

He smiled fondly and began to softly pet Narutos hair, “I missed you child.” He said in a smooth baritone voice that had a slight purr to it. Naruto giggled as he played with his ears, “I missed you too Jiji!”

Inari-sama lightly smacked him upside the head, “hey! Respect for the God who created you please!” He said with a scoff.

Naruto giggled again, his tail swishing in delight. “So what’s the visit for Oji-sama?” Inari reached out his hand to grasp Narutos, “follow me child I have some things to discuss with you.” Naruto looked apprehensive but followed anyway. They settled under the same cherry blossom tree they had when he was still living in the heavens.

Inari looked Naruto in the eyes and began, “my child there are bad things about to happen back on Earth. In a few months time there will be an attack on your Kingdom of catastrophic proportions. You will be forced to take on a humongous burden and I want you to be prepared. You cannot stop it but you can endure it. People will push your light away, try to reject you. And if you wish to leave the place you call home there will be consequences, but you will also be happier. If this Kingdom tries to hurt you for your burden then they are not worthy to have you. Should you choose to leave you will meet individuals who will change your view of life, and you will be better for it. Should you choose to stay you will have to fend for yourself and endure the scorn, if the life you have there is worth it then you will make it through but the choice is yours and yours alone. Once you take on this burden, the rules you abide by in that Kingdom will be null and void. You are free to do as you wish. I know this is sudden and I have already wept for you as I have seen it all in detail but it is what you were born for. You will still retain your powers of life, and you will still bring light to those pure of heart, but where you do it is up to you.” He pulled Naruto into a hug and kissed his forehead as tears streamed down both of their cheeks.

“You need to return, your friends are waiting for you but I want you to know that I will always be watching over you. I love you as I always have and will never let that world take you from me. Now go my child, should you need me just come to this tree and I will be there.” He ended with another kiss and began to dissolve into a ball of light before vanishing completely.

Naruto took a moment to wipe his tears before leaving his mindscape.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Naru and Ino have a sleepover. Ino gets a makeover. Team 7 does d-ranks. Naruto teases Kakashi and I still don’t care about punctuation marks. Kudos, comments and suggestions are always welcome <3 happy reading ^ . *

~~~~The Forest Spring  
  
Naruto opened his eyes to see his friends dressed and sitting around him. Shikamaru spoke up, “Naruto are you ok?” The others nodded in agreement with that statement.

Naruto looked at his hands in his lap before he gave a wobbly smile, “yea guys no worries I was just meditating. I dropped Sasuke off at the Palace earlier and King Itachi gave me a fright. Or more like I have him one by flashing into the Palace in the middle of a meeting.” He giggled at the thought.

His friends, too tired to react only hummed. They could definitely see that happening. “So would you guys like to spend the night at my place or go home? I’m sure my father will be at a council meeting for a while so I’d like to stay the night with one of you if that’s ok?”  
Ino stepped forward, “you can stay at my place, my fathers always wanted to meet you.” She said with a hopeful smile.

Naruto nodded. “Ok sounds good to me, I guess I’ll take the rest of you home and then leave with Ino.” The rest nodded and Naruto had them all cling to him as he dropped them off at their respective homes, telling them to say hello from him to their parents.

Since he’d never been to Inos they had to go by foot, though neither minded. “Hey Naruto, are you really ok? You looked really shaken up after you came to.” Naruto only looked down, “I’m ok it’s just..I guess I could say I have a bad feeling about something happening in the future.”

Ino seemed confused but let it drop, like the rest she knew a boundary when she saw one. “Alright well my compound is just around this corner. I’m so excited for you to meet my family! Especially my dad, don’t let him scare you with his mind games though, he’s really just a big teddy bear.” They both shared a light giggle as they turned to see the entrance to the Yamanaka clan main compound.

Ino slid open the front door and they both toed off their sandals. She guided him towards the kitchen where you could see Yamanaka Inoichi standing at the stove, cooking something in a pastel pink apron. Ino laughed and Naruto failed at hiding a snort of amusement at the sight.

   
Inoichi turned around with wide eyes and red cheeks to see his daughter and a very beautiful young girl standing by her side. “Hello ladies, enjoying the view?”  
Naruto laughed and corrected his mistake, “Hello Inoichi-san I’m Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, and I’m also a boy.” He ended with a short giggle that sounded like tinkling bells in a summer breeze.

Inoichi blushed again. Now noticing the fox ears and tail, not to mention the whisker marks. This was the boy every department was talking about! The young prodigy who Inoichi refused to admit that he was a fan of. But still, he couldn’t contain all of his fanboy side...” Oh Naruto! I’ve heard so much about you I’ve been hoping to meet you!” He ended with a warm and smile while Ino nudged Naruto with her elbow, “I told you he was a big teddy bear.” They shared low childish giggles.

  
Inoichi frowned, “Hey respect your elders I’m just excited because I get to meet the boy that’s the talk of the entire Kingdom. A little curiosity never killed someone.” He ended with his hands on his hips and a smug smile on his lips.  
“Yea ok dad, Narutos going to spend the night, his dads probably going to be in a council meeting for a while and he doesn’t like being alone. If that’s alright with you?”

Right as Inoichi was about to answer a small purple and orange toad poofed onto the counter with a scroll in its mouth. Naruto looked at the frog and waved, “Hey yamaguchi! Long time no see, what’re your doing here?” The toad croaked and nodded to Naruto in acknowledgment, “its good to see you Naruto, I’m just delivering a message from your father.”

Inoichi took the scroll and scanned it quickly, before  Naruto could answer Inoichi groaned and shuffled around the living room grabbing random things before running to the door saying, “seems like I’m apart of this meeting! Naruto can stay just be safe alright?!” The two kids shouted an “ok!” Right before Inoichi shunshinned to the Palace. 

The pair looked at each other and fell into a fit of giggles. Naruto recovered first. “Ok what do you wanna do tonight?” Ino took a moment to think about it. On one hand sex sounded great but then an idea popped into her head, “I want you to give me a make over!”

Naruto seemed surprised but agreed.  
“Ok I’ll flash back to my house and grab all my beauty supplies, I’ll even have my clones make you a brand new kimono!” With that he flashed away and returned five minutes later to see Ino half asleep on the couch. He left her be for the time being and went to finish what Inoichi had started cooking.

Seems like he was going for a spicy beef curry so Naruto started cooking up some rice and mixed vegetables before throwing in some extra seasoning and a secret ingredient to the curry. Once everything was finished he made two plates for Ino and himself and packed away the rest for Inoichi.

He walked back into the living room to see Ino fast asleep on the couch. She looked so peaceful, but so delicate. He’ll have to make sure she starts eating healthier.

He gently woke her and brought her to the kitchen where he watched her take her first bite, her eyes widened and she quickly swallowed. “Naruto this amazing! Chouji told me your cooking was like food from the Gods but at the time...well you know I wasn’t your biggest fan, but I’m glad you’re in my life and I get to try your food. Now I’m not sure if I’ll ever be as satisfied with anything that wasn’t made by your hands.” She ended a with a small frown.

Naruto smiled, “I’d be happy to cook for you anytime love.” He assured her with a wink. Her eyes widened into saucers and she could feel her heart race. Naruto was so amazing. She’d never met anyone so kind, protective and loving. He truly was an Angel.

Before she could say anything he spoke again, “so I’ve brought every beauty product I own, a few different colored bolts of silk and shinobi mesh armor for your kimono, along with my sewing supplies and some special sake since it seems we’ll have the night to ourselves if you want to drink that is.” Ino was speechless, damn this boy he’s so perfect. He’s a better girl than I am!

“You really do prepare for everything huh? Ok well what do we start with?” Naruto gave her a once over, making her feel slightly self conscious, and said, “We’ll start with the kimono. I’ll need you to pick out the colors and think of what you want embroidered on it.” Ino nodded and multiple shadow clones came over to her with bolts of silk of every color in the rainbow.

She thought for a while and started conversing with the shadow clones while Naruto started setting up all the supplies in order of when they’d use them.

“I’m thinking of a shorter kimono that stops and flares out a bit at about mid thigh, bell sleeves that end around my mid forearm, the base color I’m thinking either black or royal purple, I’ll let you choose. For the embroidery I’d really love a scene of a lavender cat, sitting on a lily pad in a pond that’s indigo in color. I’m thinking of a night time view so the sky should be a navy blue and the moon I want to be right above the cat, like the cats looking at it you know what I mean?” The clones nodded. “And I’d like the moon to match my eyes. Like a pale bluish green. Is that ok?”

One of the clones spoke up, “you’ve got quite the vision, it won’t be a problem at all. With all of us working it should be done by morning.” She smiled gratefully and the clones mirrored her and went off the start the kimono. The original Naruto called her over to start the make over.

“Ok first thing we’re going to do is a facial, it’ll help exfoliate your skin and shrink your pores. After that you’ll tone and moisturize your face so I have a smooth canvas to work with. Next I’ll be doing your make up, I’ll be trimming your hair,” seeing her expression he quickly added, “I won’t be cutting your hair, just trimming it.” She sighed in relief. “Next I’ve considered lightening your hair. It’s already very pale but I’d love so see you with a light silver hair. If that’s ok with you. I can always change it back if you want.”

She took a moment to think about it and decided to trust Naruto, “hit me with it baby, it’s a makeover after all.” She grinned and so did he. “Alright after the coloring there’s the styling and make up which I’ll do in the morning so you can go to your team looking drop dead gorgeous and give Shika-Chan and Cho-Chan a nosebleed from Hell.” He had a mischievous glint in his eye that both excited and turned on Ino.

He clapped his hands, “So! Let’s get started, I’ll grab some cups for the sake and don’t worry about a hangover. I have a seal for that. Now I want you to pull up your hair and go wash your face, then we can start your facial.” Ino nodded and pranced off the to the bathroom. Once she returned he had her lay on one of the cushy recliners her dad bought and started to put this thick, bluish gooey stuff on her face.

He explained how it was a mix of various vegetables, fruit juices, herbal serums and some other weird things like charcoal in it to help detox and exfoliate her skin and refine her pores.

He massaged it into her skin and left it for 30 minutes. He used moist towels to remove it and then dabbed something wet on her skin that he called toner. Afterwards he massaged a lightweight moisturizer onto her face and neck. All the while they were downing cups of sake.

“Naruto are you sober enough to work with my hair?” She asked with a slight slur to her words. For his part Naruto looked completely sober and replied sounding just as sober as he looked.

“Of course love. I react to alcohol a bit different than others. It’s more of a dreamy , euphoric feeling. My head is pretty clear and my bodily functions don’t slow down until I drink like 3-4 bottles.” Ino bobbed her head in acknowledgement. He gave her sly grin and wrapped a black cape around her neck and grabbed a spray bottle and comb.

He began first combing from tip to root, detangling her hair. Next he sprayed Her hair and combed through til her hair was wet. She closed her eyes and let him work his magic. He swept away the lost hair, blowed out the rest and presented Ino with her new cut.

She gasped and her eyes had hearts, “Naruto how did you do this?!” Her hair had slight layers and her scraggly ends now looked silky and soft to the touch. She couldn’t imagine what it would look like with color. She grinned and gestures for him to carry on, he mirrored her grin and had her close her eyes.

He started painting this thick stuff on her hair that started to itch after a while, “Hey Naruto is this supposed to itch and burn?” He swatted her hand way as she tried to scratch her scalp. “Yes. It’s bleach Ino, it’s lightening your hair.           C H E M I C A L S are on your head.” She whimpered but dealt with the pain.

About 45 minutes later she was relieved from the torture when he had her sit in a chair, back facing the sink, and began to wash her hair out. Next he blow dried her hair and began the coloring process. That wasn’t painful at all. It just felt like a deep  conditioning treatment.

He massaged it Into her hair and it was a heavenly feeling. Another 30 minutes later and her hair was being rinsed then shampooed and conditioned. Before blow drying it he combed some thick liquid into her hair, claiming it was a mixture of jojoba, Moroccan and Argan oils. Once her hair was thoroughly combed he began to blow out her hair.

He whipped off the cape and let her look in the mirror. She tried and failed to hold back tears, she looked so beautiful. Her hair was an almost white silver, it glistened in the dim lighting and spilled down her chest and ended at her waist.  
It had more volume and a slight curl towards the ends. She looked, in a word, ethereal.

Naruto smiled softly at her, “the color inspiration came from a person very close to me. He has natural long, beautiful silver locks.” He ended with a slightly sad but still dreamy smile.

Ino wondered who this mystery person was but it wasn’t her place to ask. They were clearly someone close to Narutos heart. She felt honored to be styled in resemblance to someone like that.

She really had no words to say, she felt truly beautiful, so Naruto spoke for her, “now that that’s done it’s time to get hammered. I’m so excited to doll you up tomorrow!” He ran off to get the rest of the sake while Ino ran her fingers through her freshly colored hair.

He returned with 4 out of the 6 bottles he brought and did a little dance around the room before asking her where to get comfortable. She guided him to her room, if her dad happened to come home early he knew to respect her privacy, even in the company of a boy.

So began their night of night of drunken kisses and traded secrets.   
  


 

The next morning - Inos house  
  


 

Ino woke with the urge to vomit and skull splitting headache. Naruto better have a damn seal for this bullshit!

Right on cue Naruto walked in with a trail of clones. The original held two seals which he slapped on Inos forehead and stomach, channeled some chakra and immediately her stomach settled and her head stopped aching.

A clone walked over with a tray filled with orange juice, green tea, rice and rolled eggs with various herbs and chopped tomatoes. Ino dug in immediately, moaning at the explosion of flavor bursting in her mouth. Once she was finished the same clone took the tray from her and went back to the kitchen.

The original Naruto ordered her to take a shower and use the cleanser, toner and moisturizer he left for her...in that order. Ino huffed in annoyance but complied.

“Beauty is pain love, but maintaining beauty is a pain in the ass you’ll have to live with! Also I have a surprise for you so hurry up darling!” He called out just as she slammed the bathroom door.

In the shower Ino did as Naruto said, then she let the hot water run over her for a bit.

Touching her lips she was reminded of the gentle kisses they shared last night. It was intimate but so sweet, a tear slid down her cheek, Naruto was perfect. He was everything to her already, the light of her life but she wept because she knew she’d never have him for herself.

He belonged to the world and she will forever be left behind along with the others. Once she calmed down she stopped the shower and locked away the love she held for Naruto. She’ll stay with him as long as he’ll take her but never let her emotions take over. With that vow she stepped out and clutched the towel around her chest, she walked to her room to find Naruto waiting with a few of his clones holding something she couldn’t see.

“My clones have finished your kimono Ino! Plus they added a little something extra something on the embroidery.” He winked at her as the clones held up the kimono in all its glory.

It was just as she described it, the border was black silk and the depiction of the cat staring up at the moon was just as she had envisioned. Except sitting next to the lavender cat was a golden fox, they both stared at the moon with their tails intertwined together behind them. She gasped and choked back more tears.

He wasn’t going to make this easy was he?

He beckoned her over and helped her wrap up the kimono. Once it was on he handed her lavender thigh highs and black heeled shinobi sandals. She tied her hitai-ite around her neck like Naruto does.

Next he took her into the bathroom to start hair and make up. For her hair he parted it in two, he pulled up the top half into two braided buns tied with black ribbon. The bottom half he brushed out down to her waist and braided small parts that he tied with clear rubber bands.

For her make up he powdered her now smooth face, pulled her eyeliner into a cat eye with gold dusted lids  and painted her lips a pale pink. To top it off he added a few coats of mascara to make her pale eyes pop.

She looked on the mirror and grinned, “Naruto you’re a miracle worker! I look so fucking gorgeous holy shit!” Naruto giggled and pulled her into a hug.

“I just did what I do best, you were already this gorgeous you just didn’t see it.” Ino gave him a wobbly smile and hugged him close, he rubbed circles into her back before letting her know he had to get ready.   
  


45 minutes later - Inos house  
  


Ino was sitting in the living room, twirling a kunai in her hand when she saw Naruto emerge from the hallway. She squealed at his beauty and ran over to fawn over him.

They were matching....Naruto had on a battle kimono in the same length and style as hers, black silk lined the border, the embroidery was very similar except the golden fox and lavender cat were separated by day and night.

The golden fox sat in a field of wildflowers, staring up at an orange and gold sun. The sky was pink, purple and light blue, as if approaching sunset. On the other side, parallel to the sun was a pale bluish green moon surrounded by a navy sky dotted with silver stars, the lavender cat sat on a lily pad surrounded by indigo waters and pink lilies floating on the surface.

But of course she noticed how on his kimono, they were separated. Was this kimono a reminder of how much he cared? But also the space between them that could never be crossed..the thought sent a jolt of pain to her heart but she schooled her features to keep him from noticing.

Back to Naruto. He wore black thigh highs that showed off his slim yet toned legs and lavender heeled shinobi sandals.

For his hair he wore it in two parts like Ino, the bottom half had various braids mixed with the rest of his hair and the top was put into one braided bun with two black chopsticks that had indigo and lavender charms hanging off the end. His make up was the same as Inos.

So, having eaten breakfast and gotten ready Naruto dropped off Ino with her team and Sensei, ignoring the the nosebleeds they caused and then Naruto flashed to the bridge Kakashi told them to meet at.

They’d be starting D-ranks today...and he was not excited in the least. He knew d-ranks were just paid chores from lazy villagers, but he’d make sure his team got as many done as possible so they could move up to c-ranks. So Naruto stood, leaning against the bridge railing, looking at the koi fish that swam in the small river, when he got lost in thought.

He wondered about Inari-samas warning, what could want to cause so much chaos to these kind people. Who would attack the Kingdom so mercilessly? And most of all, what kind of burden should he be expecting?

If he was being honest he didn’t want this burden. He loves these people, what could make them turn away from him so easily? He’d be an outcast, the one thing he never wanted. He turned around and slumped to sit against the bridge, his tail wrapping around his legs and his head cradled in his hands. He sat there until his teammates arrive, completely aware of Kakashis presence ‘hidden’ in the trees.

Sasuke and Hinata paused to wipe their bloody noses and clear their heads as they gave Naruto a once over. That outfit should be illegal damnit! But his body language was troubling and it’s looks like Naruto knew too as his ears twitched their way when they approached and he stood to dust off his kimono.

Naruto gave the pair a half smile that had underlying tones of ‘don’t ask’...they complied. He also sent a seductive smile Kakashis way, he couldn’t wait to have him wrapped around his finger.

With that he turned back to the group, “morning guys how was your night? Sasuke you’re um...recovered I trust?” Sasuke blushed redder than the tomatoes he’s so fond of. He sputtered and began to fidget. “Uh I uh, yea I’m ok. Mostly. A little sore is all but thanks for the kimono.” Naruto told him it was no trouble at all and smirked when he could feel the jealous flare of Kakashis chakra.

“I think Kakashi will show up soon but it’s too stifling on this bridge, no shade.” He grabbed their hands and guided them to the nearest tree so they could sit under the shade.

He molded his chakra into a flurry of bullets and discreetly sent them straight to Kakashis head. Kakashi, not expecting it, had to swiftly swing his leg over the tree branch and slide underneath right as the ‘bullets’ left mini craters where his head had been.

This fucking brat! He’s messing with my head...kami dammit this kid will be the death of me, literally.

He outwardly groaned, “Guess that’s my warning to stay on time. I have a feeling he’ll find me wherever I go, in the words of our jounin commander, what a drag.” With that he shunshinned right in front of the group, Sasuke seemed surprised, Hinata seemed as though she had expected it and Naruto had a shit eating grin on his face he wanted to wipe off..with his lips.  F U CK!

He gave his signature eye smile and clapped his hands to get their full attention, “Alright kiddies today we’ll be working on strength and stamina! To start I want two hundred laps around the village border, Sasuke, Hinata go on ahead I need to speak with Naruto for a moment.” Hinata and Sasuke for their part gave him suspicious looks but obeyed their Sensei.

Once they were out of sight Kakashi cleared his throat and avoided looking Naruto in the eye, “Naruto after seeing how you fought with kunai during the bell test I spoke with a friend of mine and he decided to take you on as a temporary apprentice. I have a feeling you’ll be very proficient in the art of kenjutsu. Hayate Gekko will be your Sensei, he’s the best kenjutsu master in the Kingdom.”

Naruto smiled slyly at him, “I’m afraid I’ll have to decline Kakashi-Sensei.” Kakashis visible eye widened and he blinked, a tad stunned that someone would decline such an offer. When he opened his eye again Naruto was standing mere inches away from him and he felt his heart begin to race. Naruto fisted his hands in Kakashis jounin vest and pulled him down so they were eye level.

“I’m sorry to tell you that I’m already a kenjutsu master,” he pulled him closer to whisper in his ear, “but you’ll find I’m proficient in many things _Sen-sei.”_ He giggled in a not-so-very innocent way.

Naruto slowly cupped Kakashis cheek with his hand, “don’t worry Kakashi I won’t remove your mask, like my friends I know a boundary when I see one.”

Kakashi kept quiet, content just feel Narutos touch and the sweet sound of his voice. “I know how you feel about me, and I can honestly say that I feel the same. Human desires are nothing to be ashamed of. The need to pleasure and be pleasured is in our nature after all. As a genin I’m a legal adult, and if you wish to pleasure me or be pleasured by me I’d be more than happy to do so.” He sucked on Kakashis earlobe and felt a hand circle around his waist hesitantly.

“We don’t have to do anything right now, I’ll give you time to think it over. I do have two hundred laps around the village to complete after all.” He pulled away from Kakashi and began to walk towards the direction his teammates had went, he a paused for a moment. “Tell Gekko I’ll meet him in the Forest of Death at 5pm.” With that he ran at an impressive speed to catch up to his teammates.

Once out of sight Kakashi sank to the ground, his body was keening from the lack of sexual release. In the span of five minutes he had been reduced to a panting, desire filled wanton school girl.

He would be embarrassed but what Naruto had said rang in his head, over and over again. ‘Human desires are nothing to be ashamed of...the need to pleasure and be pleasured is in our nature after all..if you wish to pleasure me or be pleasured by me I’d be more than happy to do so.’

Kakashi couldn’t get these words out of his head. Was he serious? He sounded like it but that kid is an enigma.

I want him. I want him so bad and he’s practically handing himself over to me!

Kakashi shunshinned home and took a painfully long cold shower. If Naruto was serious he’d have what he wanted soon enough. He quickly dried off and changed to meet with his team, they must be done by now.

He shunshinned back to the small clearing  they’d been in to find Sasuke sweating, standing upside down on a tree branch. Naruto and Hinata were engaged in an intense sparring match, Naruto obviously had the upper hand and could pummel Hinata six feet in the ground at a moments notice but she seemed to be faring well enough.

He was right about having monsters on his team. He had expected Narutos true fighting skill to be as graceful and fluid as it was but he hadn’t expected Hinata to have mastered her clans gentle fist and incorporate her style into it So seamlessly.

If he didn’t know better he’d think these two were atleast low jounin level. They didn’t just fight well, they had an awareness about them that only seasoned shinobi had. Their eyes were sharp and they seemed to analyze every flaw and opening, waiting for their chance to strike.

Where could they have gained such high level skills? Of course Narutos father was a war hero and The Yellow Flash of Konoha so he surely had been trained by his father but Naruto was way beyond his fathers level. And Hinata is the Hyuuga Heiress but to master the gentle fist at such a young age while also incorporating her own style so smoothly...it didn’t seem possible.

Sasuke was obviously being trained in the basics by Naruto. So it looks like every clue points back to him. That kid really is an enigma huh?

With that thought he shunshinned between Naruto and Hinata to stop their spar, just in time for Narutos foot to collide with his jaw, causing him to fly into the very tree Sasuke had been sticking to for kami knows how long. Sasuke, not expecting the collision and sudden shake of the tree, lost his focus and began to plummet to the ground at bone breaking speeds.

Luckily Naruto flashed in time to catch him but Sasuke was less than grateful. “DAMMIT NARUTO STOP FUCKING AROUND! I COULD HAVE FUCKING DIED DOBE!” Naruto only smiled and kissed his cheek before gingerly setting him on the ground. Sasuke blushed but turned around and began muttering to himself.

“Oi Sasuke I’ll forgive you this time but never call me Dobe again.” Naruto huffed in mock annoyance and went over to retrieve Kakashi from the indent he made in the tree. He gave him his hand and pulled up til they were looking right at each other.

Sky Blue met deep gray then Naruto spoke, “do I have my answer Sensei?” Kakashi merely nodded and said, “T2 708.” Naruto got the message and nodded back.

“Kakashi-Sensei were starting d-ranks today right?” He eye smiled, “of course, I was going to have you do some strength training after your laps but it seems I’ve underestimated your current strength level so we’ll spend the rest of our time doing d-ranks”

he checked the time on his watch, “it’s 8:50 so we have til 4:30pm to get as many d-ranks done as you can. Now let’s head to the missions office to get the best missions.” They followed Kakashi on the rooftops through the village, into the nobles district and landed in front of a building connected to the Palace.

The group walked through the double doors and up to a large desk with two shinobi lounging behind it, one had a bandana wrapped around his head, droopy eyes and dark circles underneath them. He would cough occasionally while sifting through papers and scrolls. Next to him was, “Iruka-Sensei!” Naruto did a front handspring over the desk and landed in Irukas lap, wrapping his arms around him in a tight hug.

Iruka blushed and hugged him back, “Hello Naruto how’ve you been?” Naruto pulled back and gave him a painfully bright smile, “I’ve been great, I’m not upset about my team anymore cuz I kicked Sakuras banshee ass out and replaced her with my beloved Hina-chan!” He said in singsong voice.

Hinata and the rest of the group blushed at how cute he was being while the shinobi next to Iruka chuckled a bit. Naruto whipped his head in the shinobis direction, giving him a once over. The shinobi mirrored his action and looked at Kakashi with a faint tint of pink on his cheeks, “I take it this is Naruto then, correct?”

Kakashi hummed, “yup this is your new apprentice Hayate-san.” He pulled out his book and buried his nose in it and waited for the situation to unfold, and right on cue, “ahhh you must be Hayate Gekko I take it?” Gekko gave Naruto another once over.

“That I am. *cough* you sure you’re up for the challenge of becoming a kenjutsu master?” Naruto grinned, “darling I’m already a kenjutsu master *cue a shocked Gekko* I took up the offer out of curiosity. If Kakashi recommended you there must be something special about you or your style, correct?” He ended with a mocking grin.

Hayate looked a a bit offended but also impressed. “Alright brat I’d like to test your skills, meet me at the-“

“Forest of Death, 5pm.” Naruto interrupted. “We have d-ranks to suffer through til 4:30 and I have a rendezvous later on. We won’t have more than a couple hours but if you’re just testing my skills then I believe we’ll have more than enough time together.”

Naruto balanced himself on the edges of Irukas seat and quickly backflipped over the desk, landing next to Kakashi, plucking the orange book out of his hands and staring at it with distain. “Icha Icha paradise is trash, if you want a good read look for Icha Icha love quest. It features multiple men and women   not just one pair, and the smut scenes are written much more eloquently. Also the main relationship is a polyamorous one. That’s way sexier than two people practically living in a bathhouse and having sex with no plot.” Naruto set the book aflame in his hands while the rest stared at him, seemingly frozen in place.

Kakashi snapped out of it first, “NARUTO THAT WAS MY FAVORITE COPY! IT WAS SIGNED BY JIRAIYA-SAMA HIMSELF!”

Naruto scoffed, “Icha Icha Paradise was his second published work, he was inexperienced at the time so if the only thing you’re worried about is his signature I will have him sign my copy of Icha Icha love quest and you can have it.” Kakashis one eye almost popped out of his fucking skull when he heard that.

Iruka spoke up, “Naruto why are you reading dirty books like that? You’re too young for that. What would your father say?” He got a blank expression in return, “first of all I’m a genin making me a legal adult. Second, Jiraiya was my fathers Sensei and my current Godfather so he’s never really made a big deal of me reading his works. He knows I’m mature enough. Lastly, can we move on with this? I wanna get as many d-ranks done as possible, I hate spending my fathers money all the time.” He stared coolly at Iruka while everyone came out of their trance.

Hayate kept his gaze on Naruto, what an interesting kid, Hinata and Sasuke were proud of their lover, Kakashi was mourning the loss of his precious Icha Icha and Iruka was now red in the face and frantically looking for a bunch of d-ranks to hand over. Once he gathered 10 scrolls he handed them over to Naruto who bowed, said his goodbyes, and left with his team who had to drag Kakashi by his vest.

My Icha Icha..how cruel..

They set off to their first mission, babysitting.

 

Summing up the missions: During babysitting they had to watch 6 kids while the mother went to the market. Four of them wouldn’t leave Narutos side. They loved how pretty he was. They played with his ears and tail, the girls wanted to play with his hair so he took the chopsticks out and untied all the braids.

By the time they were done he had two long French braids going down his back that had flowers from the garden intertwined in the loops. The other two played go fish with Hinata while Sasuke brooded in the corner. Naruto tried to cheer him up but he remained undeterred, the kids were too scared of him.

He couldn’t help that he had resting bitch face.

When lunch time came around Naruto cooked them a simple stew with rice that had them full and tired. Naruto sat on the couch with all six draped all over him as he sang them to sleep.

The mother had come home to hear an angelic voice echoing from the living room, it had an eerily beautiful quality to it. She dropped the bags in the kitchen and peered into the living room to see her 6 children and the two other genin draped across a golden haired boy with exotic fox ears singing a melody that brought tears to her eyes.

She stood there, clutching the threshold as he ended his tune and looked her way with a smile that made her melt.

“Welcome home miss, it’s been a pleasure to care for your children but we have nine other missions to complete before 4:30pm so my teammates and I must be on our way.” He carefully rearranged the the children so they rested comfortably on the couch. He woke Sasuke and Hinata and as they were about to to leave, the woman pressed 2 Ryō in each of their hands.

“Thank you so much, I know this is a large amount of money but I can’t help but feel as though you deserve it.” She bowed to them, which they returned and then they were off, after Naruto gave the woman a kiss on the cheek.

Since they were running late on time Naruto made 24 shadow clones, 16 of which henged into his teammates to complete their missions. Once all nine missions were completed the three originals returned with a cat named Tora.

The clones had completed the other missions and most received tips as well. The clones returned the money to Naruto, who split it with his teammates and they walked into the missions office to collect their money and leave Tora with his owner,  a rich nobles wife, a plump woman who actually tried to drag Naruto back to her  estate as her adoptive son.

Fortunately Kakashi stepped in and told her to converse with the King on the matter. Seeing as it was 4:58pm Naruto said swift farewells and flashed to the Forest of Death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops cliffhanger...I guess. Also I read a fic where someone was hella knowledgeable about old Japan stuff and they said 15 Ryō was like 150k or something like that but let’s pretend 2 Ryō is like 200. ‘Kay? Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Shits about to go down.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok y’all are lucky you’re getting this chapter. I actually ripped off my whole pinky nail while trying to catch my wild rabbit. So I’m in pain and my next chapter might be late. But here it is, enjoy Naruto getting drunk, kicking Hayates ass and fucking Kakashi. Enjoy the meal. Kudos, comments, ideas blah blah etc you get it. Thanks for reading <3 you guys

The Forest of Death - 1 minute later

 

Naruto appeared in the clearing where he and his friends/lovers had trained the day before. He spread out his senses and found Hayates chakra signature about 9 miles to the South of his location.

Bad place to be, that’s where the den of the tarantula-pedes are..Naruto grabbed hold of his signature, took a step and flashed to Hayates side. When he landed he saw Gekko leaning against a tree, only a few meters away from the opening of the den.

“You realize you’re standing very close to one of the most venemous hybrids in this forest?” Hayates eyebrows seemingly disappeared underneath his bandana as he casually tried to step away from the den, “and how would you know that?”

Naruto gave him a bored expression as he observed his manicured nails, “multiple reasons I suppose, first of all I needed harder training when I was younger and I figured this was the right place to be, also the second phase of almost all the chuunin exams are held here and My team and I will need to be able to navigate our way through any part of this forest. Lastly, I’ve met many creatures in this forest who are thought to be extinct or extremely hostile but in fact theyre big sweethearts who got a bad name because they were trying to protect their young. So I come to play and train with them from time to time.” He ended his explanation with a smirk that said ‘duh you fucking idiot.’

Hayate gave him an annoyed look but stood up straight and pulled out two practice katana, Naruto held up his hand in a ‘stop’ gesture as he unsealed the same black sword from before that he named Kitsune no Kage. (Fox Shadow)

Gekko shrugged and pulled out his own katana that had been tied to his waist. It was a traditional katana with a black and white handle that had bandages tied at the end, the hilt was red and the blade a traditional silver that curved towards the end.

“Get in your beginning stance and I’ll test you from there.” Naruto nodded and got into the stance of the first sequence of the Foxes Red Waltz, he crouched low to the ground with one arm forward and the other that held the sword was tucked behind his back.

Gekko looked taken aback but got in a common stance, both feet planted wide at a slight angle, both hands on the handle, sword facing the opponent.

Suddenly Hayate felt like he was the prey of a large predator, confidence and power rolled off Naruto in suffocating waves, it seemed like he didn’t even breathe as he stood completely still. Gekko was going to have to move first.

He quickly made two shadow clones that stood by his side, ready to begin the Dance of the Crescent Moon. (Let it be known that I can’t remember jack shit about what this looks like so I’m winging it, sorry not sorry) Naruto created two shadow clones of his own, he crouched lower while his clones took up the second stance of the Foxes Red Waltz. Their feet were wide apart in an open stance, the blade of the sword pointing horizontally towards their chests and the free hand tucked behind their back. They stood just as still as the original.

In the blink of an eye Hayate rushed forward with his clones following right behind him, as he moved his clones moved with him, almost looking like afterimages. The clones broke off as Narutos own clones rushed forward.

The battle with the clones: Gekkos first clone crouched low as he ran with the blade pointed straight at Narutos clone. Once he got within striking range he jolted up and spun around, swinging his blade up to slice at Narutos chest. Instead the Naruto clone ducked low and sprang up, slicing off Gekkos wrist, and effectively dissipating the clone.

The original Gekko swore under his breath as he and the original traded and parried superficial blows.

His second clone wasn’t doing so hot either. Naruto was obviously toying with him. He had many chances to defeat the clone but he just kept using him as a springboard, jumping, flipping and spinning around, completely foregoing the use of his sword. At the last moment he twirled around the clone and twisted the katana out of its hand, now having two swords Naruto held them close to his chest as he backflipped over the clone and decapitated it midair.

Now it was just the two originals, both leaped back and regressed to their first stances. Naruto crouched to the ground, one arm forward like a claw and the other held the sword behind his back. Gekko was in a semi wide stance with both hands on the swords handle, the blade pointing directly at Naruto.

Hayate had been expecting a showdown like no other, instead all he saw was a flash of gold and suddenly he was being thrown through multiple trees, he crashed into the last one headfirst and everything went black.

He woke with aching muscles and it took a few moments before the dots faded from his vision and he came face to face with an Angel. Icy blue eyes with..purple flecks? Huh?

He heard a voice that sounded like bells tinkling in a warm summer breeze, and a smell that wrapped around him. What was it? Some kind of flower, and something sweet. He smiled as he let this feeling takeover him.

Hayate was snapped out of his dreamlike state when ice cold water washed over him, “Oi Sensei! Wake up!” Hayate tried to stand but felt a sharp pain across his abdomen, he gasped and looked down, searching for blood. When he came up empty he lifted up his shirt to see a long black bruise slashed across his abdomen.

He looked at Naruto in confusion, “you didn’t think I would kill you did you?” Was all Naruto offered as an explanation.

Hayate was at a loss for words so he simply accepted the hand Naruto gave him and stood up. Naruto put his hands on either side of his head and a glowing light began to emit from them, “stand still.” He ordered sharply. He closed his eyes and Gekko followed suit.

A burning sensation took over his body and he had to bite his lip to keep quiet. A minute later the pain stopped and was replaced with a comforting warmth and an overwhelming feeling of euphoria. He opened his eyes to see a smiling Naruto, his expression was a complete 180 from the hostile vibe he had given off mere minutes ago.

“Sensei it’s time for me too leave, I have somewhere to be. Do you still want me as your apprentice? If I’m being honest I don’t think there’s much for you to teach me except that style of yours, not bad at all. But I’m sure there’s something better you can do with your time.” He crossed his arms and waited patiently for an answer.

The answer he got though completely caught him off guard, “take me on as your apprentice. That style of yours...it’s deadly. I won’t ask you to teach it to me, besides I don’t think I have the flexibility to properly use it but I know you can help me evolve my own sequence into something just as deadly.”

Naruto mulled it over for a minute, taking into account the unwavering determination in the mans eyes and came to a decision, “I accept. But, you’ll need to be at peak condition so starting tomorrow I want you to do 500 laps around the village, 1,000 push ups, squats, crunches and Russian twists. Practice doing handstands til you can hold one for atleast an hour and work your way up until you can do a full split. You’ll need this strength and flexibility to develop your style to its fullest. Understood?”

Hayate processed the information and nodded, “Hai Sensei, I’ll work hard.” Naruto waved off his answer, “don’t call me Sensei, I’m twelve geez dude. Anyway meet me here in one week, same time so I can check on your progress.” Gekko nodded again and bid him farewell before shunshinning away.

Naruto smiled, he was glad to be able to help another person hone their skills. He’ll need the shinobi of Konoha to be as strong as possible within the next few months. With that thought in mind he checked the time, seeing that it was 6:56pm he flashed to training ground 2 and sat in the branches of a tree, waiting for Kakashi.

He leaned his head against the trunk and before he knew it, he had fallen asleep.

 

Training ground 2 - 7:08pm

 

Kakashi shunshinned onto training ground 2 at exactly 7:08, quite unusual for him, but this wasn’t exactly a typical situation now was it? He looked around but couldn’t find Naruto, with a disappointed sigh he sat down and decided to wait.

Maybe it was payback for being late the few times they’d met.

He was about to give up and leave when he felt a spike of chakra coming from high up in a tree near by. He ran over to the tree and began to hop through the branches til he saw long golden braids attached to a slightly feminine body and a face carved by the Gods.

He perched on the branch next to Naruto and watched him sleep. Creepy? Maybe but could you wake up such a beauty in the middle of their slumber when they look so peaceful? Bet not.

So there he sat for what seemed like hours, random spikes of chakra jolting from his body in what Kakashi assumed was related to his dreams, when blue eyes snapped open and a head swiveled in his direction, braids swaying along. Naruto gave him a once over, then yawned and smiled serenely in his direction.

“Ne Kakashi, how long have you been staring at me?” Kakashis visible eye widened and he sputtered, trying to come up with an excuse. Naruto giggled and flashed in front of him, crawling over the branch to straddle his lap.

“So, how do you want to do this?-“ seeing the confusion and the visible reddening of his cheeks he elaborated further-“I mean our relationship. I just want to remind you that your feelings aren’t wrong, nor are they anything to be ashamed of. I can feel so much guilt and pain in your heart, but underneath is a pure soul. That’s why you’re so attracted to me, why you feel a sort of gravitational pull towards me. It’s not my place to ask, and I won’t, but whatever guilt you’re holding onto in here-“ he poked Kakashis heart-“doesn’t belong. The loss of precious people is painful yes, but you owe it to them to live a better life. Turn your guilt into determination and fucking live Kakashi!”

Naruto looked at Kakashi and the sight he saw made his heart clench. There were tears streaming down his face and soaking his mask, his chest was heaving with stuttering breaths, obviously trying to hold back sobs.

Naruto pulled him close and let his healing warmth envelope him, seconds later he heard years worth of heartbroken sobs. Kakashi shook in his arms and Naruto just pulled him closer, tears soaked his kimono and he let it happen. The passage of time disappeared but when Kakashi pushed him back, signaling he was calming down, Naruto rewarded him with a grateful smile.

“I’m proud of you.”

Kakashi looked conflicted for a moment before he sighed, he lifted up the the side of his hiatai-ite that covered his sharingan and hesitated a moment before pulling down his mask. Naruto gasped, tears gathering in his eyes. This alone was a huge sign of trust and Naruto was moved by his courage as he felt some of the darkness fade from Kakashis heart.

He slowly reached out his hand and cupped Kakashis bare cheek, rubbing his thumb along the smooth, pale flesh.

“You’re so beautiful” He whispered subconsciously. He felt a small dimple in Kakashis cheek as he smiled faintly.

“Look who’s talking, I know you know how beautiful you are. You’re such a tease but the most beautifully kind person I’ve ever met. You’ve changed the Kingdom and it’s people so much since you were born, geez Naruto you’re so damn amazing.” He pulled Naruto even closer until they were chest to chest, he looked down with renewed happiness in his eyes.

The younger of the pair cupped both his cheeks and pulled him down into an emotion filled kiss. Their tongues lazily danced with each other, both parties reveling in the taste of the other.

Things soon became heated as their desire grew, their bodies heating up and cocks hardening. They both untied their forehead protectors and began throwing off each others clothes, Kakashis chest was bare and Narutos kimono pooled at his waist when Kakashi suggested they go to his apartment. Evidently a tree isn’t exactly the most comfortable place to hook up.

Naruto sealed away their forgotten clothes and Kakashi held him bridal style as he shunshinned to his apartment.

Once they reached their destination, they wasted no time in stripping the other, lips barely parting the whole time. Kakashi backed Naruto into his bedroom and threw him on the bed. Naruto moaned at the feeling of cool sheets pressed against his heated body, while Kakashi marveled at Narutos impressive member.

He himself was a good 8 inches but Naruto seemed to be almost 9. Because of the height difference and obvious femininity of the youngest in the room Kakashi assumed he would top, but seeing Naruto now he couldn’t restrain the lust he felt towards the other. He wanted to feel his warmth envelope him, inside and out.

He prowled over the bed and leaned down to give Naruto a searing kiss, Naruto returned it tenfold. He moaned into the kiss and let Naruto take over. He flipped Kakashi over and whispered in Kakashis ear, “hold on to the headboard and spread your legs for me-“ Kakashi shivered as Narutos breath ghosted over his ear and complied-“good, now close your eyes and just feel.” He listened and hissed as he felt a hot, slick finger enter him.

His moans grew lower and more drawn out as two more fingers entered him. By this time he was panting and his body screaming for more, ‘feel’ Naruto said, well he was feeling and he wanted more-“N-Naruto...more..I need more.” Kakashi almost screamed as he felt Narutos throbbing cock slowly enter him. His back arched and he let out a high pitched moan as Naruto buried himself in Kakashis ass to the hilt.

Naruto wrapped arm around Kakashis torso and began to play with one of his nipples as he gripped his hip with the other. He didn’t waste any time letting Kakashi get used to his size, he pulled out almost the tip and slammed back into him, hitting his sweet spot on the way. Kakashi screamed and pushed back against him as he hit the same spot over and over again, his head became cloudy and he completely lost all train of thought as Naruto began to stroke his cock in time with his thrusts.

Kakashi could only feel this heavenly warmth envelope him, he was drowning in this sweet sense of pleasure. The roses he smelt, their vines wrapped around him in a delicious pain. The sweet smell filled his entire being and he couldn’t hold it in any longer, he was going to explode.

Naruto could feel Kakashi was about to cum so he pried his hands off the headboard and pulled him close so that they were back to chest. He bit down on Kakashis shoulder, jolting him back into reality and with one last thrust to his sweet spot Kakashi came...hard.

Ribbons of white covered the sheets and as he clenched down on his partners cock, Naruto came just as hard, nails digging into Kakashis chest and letting out a delicious moan into his ear. He slowly pulled out and collapsed onto the bed next to Kakashi, keeping an arm draped around his waist and tucking his head into the crook of Kakashis neck. Together they panted in unison as they came down from their post coital high.

They rested together for awhile before sitting up to see the bed covered in flowers, at some point during their little sexscapade Narutos braids had come undone and the flowers that rested in the loops now littered the soiled sheets. They both began to giggle, soon turning into full on laughter.

“How romantic, doing it on a bed of flowers.” Naruto snickered. Kakashi tried to muffle his laughter by burying his face in Narutos shoulder but said boy gripped his chin and looked at his face, analyzing every detail. He swiped his thumb across the small beauty spot below Kakashis swollen lips.

He pulled him into a delicate, loving kiss, tangling his fingers in his unruly silver hair. Kakashi followed suit and began to run his fingers through the silky, golden locks. They parted a few minutes later, a saliva trail the only evidence left except puffy red lips and flushed cheeks. The pair pulled each other into a tight hug and whispered sweet nothings into each others ears.

“Kakashi I can’t promise I’ll be here forever, but as long as I’m here I’ll love you, you and all my precious people.”

Kakashi wasn’t surprised, he knew. Someone like Naruto isn’t normal, he wasn’t sent to this world to appeal to one persons desires. He’s a healer, someone who lives to give new life to those who have lost some of their own.

Naruto melted the frozen shell he’d created around his heart after everything that happened with Obito and Rin. Minato could only do so much and after he lost Kushina, Kakashi wasn’t even on his mind. He didn’t even know how much he needed Naruto until just a few hours ago.

And with that thought he held onto Naruto like he would never see him again, reveling in the love Naruto shared with him. In this moment he was truly happy. You can’t replace the dead, but you can forgive them. You can forgive yourself for letting their deaths haunt you. For the first time in his life, Kakashi felt at peace. Peace with himself, his fathers, obitos and rins deaths. At peace and looking forward to the new life he could live without shrouding himself in guilt. And he had this beautiful angel to thank for it, he stroked Narutos ears and heard a faint giggle and rumbling purr.

“Thank you Naruto.”

He didn’t get a verbal reply, just a glowing hand to his heart. Any remaining darkness faded into whisps that blew away with an invisible wind. Kakashi was completely free from his self restraints. The pair pulled apart and took a moment just to look into each others eyes, Naruto smiled.

“You really are beautiful ya know?” Kakashi mirrored his smile and shook his head, “we both are. _Ya_ _know_?” Naruto pouted and Kakashi giggled.

“Now kiddo I think we’ve done enough ‘training’ for today, not that I want you to leave I just think you should spend more time with your father while you have him.” He ended with a crooked smile.

Naruto frowned, “I’ll always have him. I never met my mother but I was born from her blood so she too is always with me. They will only leave if I want them to. Same goes for you Kashi-chan.” He squeezed his hand and stood to put his clothes back on and arrange his hair into something appropriate, he gave Kakashi one last fleeting kiss and whispered, “remember what I said. See you tomorrow Sensei,” and then he was gone.

Kakashi stood on wobbly legs to change the sheets and went to take a shower where he smiled and clutched his heart, “They will only leave if I want them too. Same goes for you Kashi-chan.” He let the steaming water run down his face and chest as he let those words run through his mind.

“Thank you Naruto.”

 

Narutos House - 20 minutes later

 

Naruto sauntered out of his bedroom in a pair of black silk pajama pants that flaired at the bottom, a white T-shirt with an orange fox on it and an orange silk haori with an embroidered golden fox over the shirt. He had his hair wrapped up in a towel and wrinkled his nose as he caught a whiff of his dads failed attempt at cooking.

Turning the corner and looking in the kitchen he saw a distressed Minato flitting about the kitchen trying to dispel the smoke his burnt food had created, he caught a glimpse of Naruto and gave him a pleading look.

Naruto sighed and flashed into the kitchen, quickly checking each pot for any sign that he could save this disaster. He made a few clones who had to scrape most of everything into the garbage while Minato wept from the sidelines. He really did try.

All that remained was some beef stock that had Naruto thinking his father was trying to make ramen. He had the steps right but couldn’t properly execute them, so he did it for him.

He completed the broth with some white miso and other herbs and spices, his clones chopped up some fresh vegetables and of course some fish cake, he sliced and pan seared some beef and steamed some rice as a side dish. He had his clones prepare the noodles and arrange everything bowls while he went to make some tea.

Once the table was set Minato appeared with a few large bottles of sake. “We never got to celebrate your graduation so I thought I’d celebrate your newfound adulthood with a little drink. What do ya say?” Naruto gave a low snort of laughter, “of course dad, after we eat can we drink and have a movie marathon?!” He was excited, he’d never seen his dad drunk before. Also family movie nights were rare.

Minato put the bottle of sake on the coffee table and jogged over to hug his son. “Anything for you my little miracle boy.” He bopped his nose and gestured to the food. Naruto nodded and they ate the delicious food in silence, Narutos cooking was the best in Konoha after all. Once they were full, Naruto had his clones clean up and bring out the sake cups and some snackswhile his father put on the first movie: Hercules.

Minato and Naruto both enjoyed western films, cartoons and live action alike. They especially loved Disney and Pixar movies, Mulan, Hercules, the Aristocats, Fox and the Hound, (that made Naruto blush as he thought of his ‘training’ with Kakashi) Toy Story, Big Hero 6 and well you get the point.

Halfway through Mulan Jiraiya showed up with several bottles of sake and gave his godson a bone crushing hug. When Meg started singing in Hercules the trio sang with her but soon it was just Naruto as the two others had been mesmerized by his voice even half drunk he sounded graceful.

When Tod was left alone in the forest the trio drunkenly sobbed into each others shoulders and did the same when they saw the memories Baymax had of Tadashi in Big Hero 6. And during Brave Minato cried himself to sleep thinking of how Kushina would never get to meet her son. Jiraiya had passed out as well leaving Naruto completely trashed and alone.

He stumbled around the compound, grabbing blankets and pillows, almost face planting into a wall before returning and tucking in the older pair like he was the adult.

His clones cleaned up the mess as Naruto brushed his teeth and practically dropped dead on his bed. A clone shook his head and tucked his boss in before dispelling itself.

 

Narutos House - Next Morning

 

Naruto woke to the jolt of Kibos chakra and thrashed about underneath his covers, sometime during the night he curled up in a ball almost at the foot of his bed.

Not being able to see he blindly stuck out a hand and grabbed one of his bed posts. Good. Now he had something to go off of. He crawled towards the shred of light that shone through the covers, nearly blinding him.

Once free from his cushy prison he dragged himself to floor before using the wall as an anchor to stand up. He glared at Kibo who had curled up on his comforter before stomping to the bathroom to get ready for the stupid d-ranks they’d be doing today, and everyday after until they became chuunin.

He emerged an hour later in black silk shinobi pants that were taped at the ankles,black shinobi sandals, a long sleeved mesh shirt with a black haori on top that had an embroidered purple dragon blowing icy blue flames on the back. His long hair was up in a high ponytail, tied off with a purple ribbon and he had his new trademark cat eyeliner on with a coat of mascara.

His clones had made breakfast for the trio, two of which were still asleep, so he gulped down some orange juice and an omelet before thanking his clones and leaving his copy of Icha Icha love quest with a note for Jiraiya to sign it. With that done he flashed to the tree by the bridge they’re supposed to meet at.

Instead of taking a nap on the tree like he wanted, he began running through his warm up exercises, his katas and practicing some new acrobatics with his clones.

His team had arrived during the katas and watched in awe as he flipped over a clone, stretching into a split mid air and swung his leading leg into the clones back, effectively dispelling it and landing perfectly on his hands and doing a back handspring. The remaining 6 clones swarmed him.

Naruto jumped up high, instead of fighting he dispelled the clones by landing hard on their heads or shoulders and moving onto the next right before they poofed away. He landed in a crouch after the last clone was gone and stood up. His team noticed he had barely broken a sweat.

Sasuke was glad he no longer considered Naruto a rival or he’d be in a world of pain.

After doing his cool down stretches Naruto felt Kakashis chakra signature nearby and checked his watch. He smirked. Right on time, guess you can teach an old dog new tricks. He thought just as their Sensei shunshinned right in front of them. He greeted them with his usual eye smile and rubbed his hands together.

“Yo, you kiddies up for some more d-ranks today?” The trio groaned in unison but gave grunts of reluctant affirmation.

After making it to the missions office, greeting the newest desk duty shinobi (shiranui genma and Kibas mother, Inuzuka Tsume) they collected 20 d-ranks and went on their way.

Missions summary: 5 babysitting jobs, most going the same as the day before except one of the kids actually liked Sasuke and was attached to his hip. 3 grocery shopping trips for elderly people, Naruto got hit on a lot by men and women of all ages. 9 odd jobs like painting fences and pulling weeds. 2 cases of escorting nobles to the high end markets to buy fancy clothes and jewelry and shit like that.

One noble actually hired Naruto to make their clothes in his spare time. He of course, accepted. His clothing goes for a high price.

And finally their last mission was to collect the ever elusive Tora, who Hinata and Sasuke called the demon cat. But Naruto knew better. Tora just wanted freedom like any other animal, it wasn’t his fault that people got hurt when he was just trying to protect himself.

So with that they returned to the missions office to collect their money and give Tora back to his owner. She was still fuming about the rejection of wanting to adopt Naruto. But they paid her no mind as they collected their money and left, Naruto silently giggling at the woman’s ire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That’s it. Next chapter will be the dreaded wave mission...with some extra surprises. It’s gonna be crazy long tho so don’t hunt me down and kill me in my sleep if it isn’t up tomorrow. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I’m still in pain. Ja ne!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, the first chapter of the Wave mission. I’m still in pain and now I’m sick but because I love writing this and I don’t want to disappoint you lovely readers I’ll be writing the rest of the day. Hopefully get two chapters done. Anyways enjoy, comments, kudos, suggestions blah blah etc are welcome. Thanks for reading <3

One month later

 

Team 7 had been doing d-ranks everyday for the past month. Their total added up to 278 missions and they figured it was about time they got a c-rank.

With Naruto and Hinata on the team they could have done c-ranks from the beginning but now they were completely ready as Naruto had drilled Sasuke into the ground during their extra training. He had mastered every taijutsu scroll Itachi had given him along with every jutsu ranging from D-A rank. He couldn’t quite keep up with Hinata but he was undoubtedly one of the best genin of their graduating class.

Of course Shika, Chouji, Kiba and Ino were strong, they just had different strengths. Team 7 was a powerhouse. While the other genin teams specialized in one area like tracking or recon, Team 7 had skills in every area and knew how to use them to their fullest potential.

So there they sat, Naruto, Sasuke and Hinata underneath the same tree they met at for the past month. They were discussing joint ninjustu techniques, about two weeks ago Naruto tested the pair on their main elemental affinities.

Sasukes primary elements were fire and lightning with a secondary of earth. While Hinata had a primary of Earth and Lightning with a secondary of wind which was odd enough by itself seeing how wind and lightning were almost exact opposites.

Of course Naruto was talented in every Element, no secondary needed which made the possibility of joint attacks much easier. The trio were discussing combining a wind and lightning jutsu when Kakashi showed up.

They all jumped to their feet and wasted no time in demanding a c-rank mission. Kakashi complied seeing as he had complete faith in them, having seen how they progressed, so they glided atop the roofs along the familiar route to the missions office.

Once inside they saw Kibas team arguing with Iruka at the missions desk. Naruto walked up and decided to intervene.

“Excuse me, Kurenai-Sensei, Iruka-Sensei, what’s the hold up?” Iruka let out a frustrated groan, “they’re demanding a c-rank mission which I heavily disagree with since they’re practically fresh out of the Academy.”

Naruto hummed, “well we’ve come here for the same thing *cue the shocked faces of everyone except team 7* even if we are still fresh genin, to become strong ninja we need field experience. You can’t expect us to learn to defend our Kingdom if we pull weeds and babysit all day. My teamand I have been honing our skills since day one and I firmly believe we can handle a c-rank, no matter what happens on the journey. If team 8 understands the possible dangers of going on a c-rank then I say you give them the benefit of the doubt.” The room was silent for a moment while Iruka went deep in thought.

Kiba hugged Naruto in thanks while Kurenai gave him an approving look. Shino looked indifferent (he kind of always does though) while Sakura was still fuming about being forcefully placed on a different team than her precious Sasuke-kun. Ugh. Gross.

The other shinobi on desk duty turned out to be Gekko, Naruto smiled and waved at his ‘student’. In the past three weeks Gekko and Naruto had formed somewhat of a brotherly bond. After Gekko had proved he was ready to begin enhancing his kenjutsu style Naruto worked him near to death, but the results were incredible.

Thanks to the strength and flexibility exercises, he was able to be more nimble during a spar. His strength and stamina allowed him to seamlessly flow through his stances in a much more efficient way. Combined with his newfound felixibility he was able to perform a few of Narutos ‘springboard moves’ as he called them, flipping and twisting around Naruto, allowing him more access to Narutos weak spots.

Of course Naruto still pummeled his ass in every spar but to any other shinobi he was the best kenjutsu master in the Kingdom. Naruto wanted to keep his skills hidden until the Chuunin exams.

Now back to the present, Iruka had reached a solution. “I propose Team 7 and Team 8 take this as a joint mission-“ he nodded and continued as he saw no objections-“your mission is to escort a bridge builder named Tazuna back to his home in Wave country and guard him until his bridge is completed.” An old man that stank of liquor waddled through the door, squinting his eyes at the group.

“Tazuna-san these two teams will be escorting you along with their jounin senseis.” Tazuna burped while Naruto and Kiba wrinkled their noses as their heightened senses screamed at the nauseating smell wafting off this man.

Tazuna looked at Naruto in his shortened kimono and thigh highs and pointed a finger at him. “This little girl looks too delicate to guard me I don’t want to entrust my life to a team of pansies find someone else.” Everyone in the room looked completely offended on Narutos behalf (sans Sakura) while the boy himself walked over and bowed before putting a hand on the old mans shoulder and squeezing just hard enough to make him wince.

“nice to meet you Sir, I’m honored to be part of your guard and I can assure you your life will not be in danger-“ he leaned in close so only Tazuna could hear-“I can smell the fear on you, whoever is after you rest assured that I will not hesitate to kill them, nor will my team. I’ll keep your secret but if we do indeed get attacked, I will tell my team and if we decide to take you back, your only hope of making it home alive will be hiring ANBU which I’m sure you can’t afford-“ he pulled back and gave the old mana faux innocent smile as he said-“also I’m a boy. Pleasure to meet you Tazuna-san.”

Naruto stepped back and reigned in the KI he had been letting off in small waves to show the old fart how serious he was. And it worked. Tazuna looked sober as ever and about ready to shit himself. As did Sakura who was only consciously exposed to Narutos KI for about ten seconds.

Kakashi stepped forward to except the mission scroll, “I guess we’ll be doing a joint mission then. Kurenai if you agree, I say we meet at the main gate packed and ready in an hour-“ he looked at his own team, locked eyes with Naruto and made a few hand signs. The boy nodded his head while Kakashi finished-“that’s settled then, team 7, scatter.”

All of Team 7 shunshinned (or in Narutos case, flashed) out of the building and to their respective homes, leaving the rest in awe. Iruka sighed.

“Those kids are going to be the death of me.” Gekko hummed in agreement.

 

 

Main gate 1 hour later

 

Team 7 stood side by side with their Sensei behind them. Team 8 walked up and immediately Sakura went to latch onto Sasuke but Naruto flashed in front of her and slammed his palm against her solar plexus, throwing her 10 feet back and had her gasping for air.

Kurenai glared at him and he glared right back, “I told you I protect my teammates. That was unwanted contact and you know it. This is a serious mission and if she can’t get her shit together she might as well go back to the Academy before she gets killed.” He spat at her. Kurenai didn’t say anything as she went to go help Sakura up.

Tazuna drunkenly sauntered up to the group and decided to keep his mouth shut once he saw the expression on Narutos face. Kakashi awkwardly clapped his hands and asked the group if they had everything. He got several forms of ‘yes’ in return and eye smiled.

“Alright then, move out.”

Once outside the gate Kakashi and Naruto moved to walk in front of Tazuna, Sasuke and Hinata flanked his sides leaving team 8 to walk behind him.

About an hour in Sakura regained consciousness and went to go fawn over Sasuke but was stopped by Kurenai clamping her hand on her shoulder and shaking her head. Sakuras eyes widened and she pouted but stayed put, instead choosing to complain about how hot it was and ranting about ‘naruto-baka’ this and slut shaming Hinata. Almost earning a punch from said ‘slut’ but was saved by Naruto sending a reassuring glance her way. Hinata groaned but left Sakura be.

Two hours in Kiba got sick of Sakuras yapping and went to stand by Hinata. Throughout this time team 7 had been quietly conversing while also staying alert. They questioned Tazuna about his home and learned he had a daughter named Tsunami and a grandson named Inari, which made Naruto chuckle. Though no one understood why.

He told them in little detail about how Inaris father had died, unknowingly giving Naruto another piece to his growing puzzle. This went on for about two more hours, Team 7 plus Kiba learning small details about wave country. They were walking down a main stretch of road when Naruto and Kakashi spotted a puddle, they sent hand signals to the rest of team 7 which Hinata passed onto Kiba and kept walking.

Naruto slowed the group down while Kakashi walked forward into the puddle. Instantly, two chains came out and wrapped themselves around Kakashi who became completely cut up and unrecognizable. Sakura and Kurenai screamed while Shino froze as two missing nin known as the Demon Brothers popped out and made to attack Tazuna.

One of the chains was intercepted by Sasuke throwing a barrage of kunai, effectively nailing it to the ground. Naruto unsheathed his katana and gave Hinata and Kiba a warning to protect Tazuna, as he flipped over a chain headed his way.

Sasuke threw another kunai to deflect the chain from hitting anyone else. While Sasuke deprived the Demon Brothers of their main weapons Naruto charged his blade with lighting chakra and began his clash with the pair. It didn’t end well for them.

They only had the chance to pull out a single kunai before Naruto appeared above their heads, spiraling down he lashed out his sword to decapitate one brother while he kicked out his foot and slammed it into the second brothers neck, effectively severing his spinal court but keeping his consciousness intact.

He landed without a sound as the second brother crashed into a tree, nearly breaking it. Naruto flashed over and slapped a seal on his head, channeling chakra he closed his eyes and within seconds a blood curdling scream was torn out of the living brothers throat. A few minutes later the brother was dead, slumped against the tree with blood coming out of his ears and nose. Naruto tore off the seal and burned it in his hand before walking over to Tazuna.

Sometime during the clash Kakashi had made his reappearance and was standing menacingly over Tazuna who shook like a leaf in a hurricane.

“Naruto, report.”

The boy nodded, “the Demon Brothers we’re hired along with a missing nin named Momochi Zabuza to kill Tazuna by a man named Gato, I couldn’t get any in depth details as the only ones they possessed were the brief details of the mission. Though I suspect this Zabuza would know more so I’ll make quick work of extracting his memories when we come across him.”

Kakashi hummed in thought while the rest were in varying degrees of shock. Hinata, Sasuke and Kiba were tense from the battle while the remainders of Team 8 looked ready to fall unconscious.

Sakura was shaking and may have pissed herself. Kurenai was berating herself for not noticing such a trick and Shino seemed completely checked out. His eyebrows were raised high enough they could have disappeared into his hairline and he was deathly still.

Naruto stalked over til he was mere inches away from the old man, his arms were crossed and he had a murderous glare pointed directly at said man.

“Details, now. I warned you.”

Tazuna was shaking in his sandals as he began to describe Gatos reign over their village, the high and unreasonable taxes, the pillaging done by Gatos men, all the missing women and children and last of all how he had a bounty over his head because of building the bridge.

“The bridge would allow trade to resume within wave country and also to ensure that Gato can’t control us anymore. We’re stuck on this island and he’s taken all our boats except a small rowboat an old friend of mine has kept just for this occasion. He doesn’t allow us to fish for food so most of us are barely surviving. I’m sorry about lying to you but we need to finish this bridge. It’s our only hope of liberating the village from Gatos reign.-“ Tazuna got on his knees and bowed-“please, please help us. We’ll all die without this bridge..I’m begging you. Please...” he trailed off as choked sobs were torn from him.

Naruto could feel the guilt, hatred and suffocating sadness that enveloped this mans heart. When the old man looked up at Naruto he saw an Angel. A brilliant, warm smile graced his features as he held out his hand. Tazuna took it and stood up, wiping his tears with his ragged sleeve.

“Kakashi-Sensei I sense no ill intent from this man. His heart speaks the truth and I know we can help-“ Kurenai cut him off-“No! This was a c-ranked mission, adding on the Demon Brothers alone would make this a high b-rank and if Momochi Zabuza gets involved this can easily turn into an A-S class mission and I will NOT put my genin on the line for a lying old fool!” Sakura nodded her head with tears in her eyes while literally everyone else stared her down.

Kakashi spoke up, “Kurenai I’m afraid that isn’t your choice. If you believe your team not qualified for this mission then Naruto can send a clone to escort you back to the Kingdom but as I am the head of this mission I call the shots. My team is more than qualified for this if you haven’t already seen. So no, we will be completing our mission regardless of the trouble that crosses our path. You’re a seasoned kunoichi, you should know that nothing is absolute in our lives.” He gave her a piercing glare with his visible eye and she shrank. She didn’t know what to do, her priority is her genins safety but if Kakashi trusts his team to complete the mission then she must comply or face the consequences of abandoning her mission. Fuck.

“Fucking fine! But if-“”-if nothing. Your genin will be safe. Kiba is one of my closest friends and I will always protect him, and by extension the rest of your team. Now can we please get somewhere safe, it’s approaching dark and I will not have our client exposed during the night.” Naruto ended with an air of authority that made her feel small as a mouse, easily crushed under his shoe. She grunted in annoyance and it was settled.

Naruto sent a few kagebunshin to scout ahead for potential threats and a place to camp. It was approaching dusk when the clones popped and Naruto guided the group towards a small field surrounded by trees.

While the rest began setting up camp, he was creating a barrier to protect them. After he finished activating the last seal he strolled back to camp with a weight lifted off his shoulders. Now that he knew their next opponent he felt much more at ease knowing he could protect his precious people...and company. He caught a few rabbits and picked some herbs on the way so he could make a decent meal for the group.

Naruto returned to see multiple tents set up and everyone gathered around a decent sized fire. “Hey guys I caught some fresh meat and picked some herbs so I guess I’ll be cooking tonight!”

Those that knew him or had tasted his food cheered in excitement while the rest stared blankly or in Sakuras case, “Ew baka! I’m not eating some wild animal, especially if you cook it!” She screeched. Sasuke, Kiba and Hinata glared at her while the rest just ignored her. And so did Naruto.

He unsealed his cooking essentials from a temporary seal tattoo he made before he left. Of course Narutos ‘cooking essentials’ came with a large pot, a medium sized pot, a bag of rice, 6 gallons of water, some fresh vegetables, herbs and spices and about a gallon of the leftover broth he’d used to make Shikamaru soup when he was sick the week before. He left everyone to their own devices as he began skinning and preparing the rabbit to cook.

An hour later everyone caught a whiff of the delicious smells wafting from the campfire. They crowded around Naruto as he began pouring rabbit soup and scooping rice into bowls for everyone. They all dug in immediately and even Sakura couldn’t deny how amazing it was. Those that didn’t know him savored every bite as they’d never had something so good in their lives. A clone passed around cups of water while another gathered the bowls and utensils to wash in the nearby stream.

Once they washed down their food with the fresh water raindrops began to fall, dark clouds rolling in and a few minutes later a full blown storm whipped through the land surrounding the barrier. Thanks to Naruto they were safe but if this storm held up through the night they may be stuck until it’s safe to travel civilian style. Naruto assured everyone they’d be safe inside the barrier and everyone, excluding team 7, uneasily began to settle in their tents. Naruto loaned Tazuna his tent and futon so their client could rest comfortably, many offered to share their tent with him but he chose Kiba. Kiba was the only one who came close to matching Naruto in stamina and he needed to release the sexual tension that had been coiling in his lower abdomen since he locked eyes with him over the fire.

With that Kakashi volunteered to take first watch and the pair raced to Kibas tent. Once in the confines of the cozy space Naruto wasted no time in putting up silencing seals on the walls of the tent, all the while Kiba was undressing himself to prepare for his Alpha.

Said ‘alpha’ turned to see a stunning sight that instantly made his cock harden. Kiba was completely naked, chestnut hair splayed against the pillow while a strong hand reached down to play with his already erect member. His eyes were clouded with lust and Naruto growled, he instantly stripped himself and crawled over to his lover. Kiba moaned as hot hands wrapped around his upper thighs and smooth lips latched onto the head of his cock. A slick tongue skillfully swirled around the head of his member and down the shaft as Naruto bobbed his head, swallowing every inch.

One hand traveled up Kibas chest to pinch his nipple while the other slid a finger into his entrance. He bucked his hips and cried out as Naruto immediately found his sweet spot, his body temperature grew to feverish levels as two more fingers entered him.

The fingers pulled out and he whined at the lack of loss until a strong arm pulled him up til he was face to face with his Alpha. His beautiful eyes had him captivated and he fell into a blissful state as Naruto licked up his neck to nibble at his pulse point, continuing up his jaw until their lips connected.

Nimble fingers twisted in his hair and a hot tongue parted his lips, making him submit into a head spinning kiss. All the while Naruto was stroking his cock, occasionally gliding his thumb over the head, making Kiba moan into the kiss.

Eventually they parted and Naruto pulled Kibas head down to slick up his cock, he greedily coated every inch he could in his saliva until his alpha put him on all fours. A thick cock thrust into him and tears gathered his eyes, he fisted his hands in the pillow as Naruto hit his sweet spot repeatedly.

Kiba let out low growls and whines of pleasure as his alpha continued his ministrations, he was sure the world was shattering as he lost all sense of control and succumbed to the raw pleasure he was receiving.

Naruto turned him on his side and pulled a leg over his shoulder, burying his cock deeper inside Kibas tight ass. He could see that his lover was completely checked out, his eyes were glazed over and drool dribbled out the corner of his mouth. Constant moans echoed around the tent, it had Naruto clenching his hands around Kibas muscled thighs and purring loudly. Damn Kiba was a good fuck.

His eyes trailed to the slightly tanned form. Pronounced abs glistening with sweat, strong arms leading down to equally strong hands that held onto the pillow for dear life. His head was tilted to the side giving Naruto a view of a long neck that led to a feral but handsome face.

His wild brown hair, sparking golden brown eyes and striking clan marks gave him an exotic appearance that drove him crazy.

 Narutos head became foggy as he was approaching his climax, he twisted Kiba onto his back and pulled him up so he was straddling him. He wrapped his arms around the muscled torso and latched his teeth onto Kibas shoulder, bringing him somewhat back to a state of coherence. His eyes cleared a bit as they trailed down to meet piercing blue ones.

Naruto laid on his back, sharp nails digging into Kibas hips and he thrust even faster, driving his lover wild in the process. Both backs arched as a world shattering orgasm racked through their bodies. Loud moans and growls filled the tent as they released their seed in and onto each other.

The pair panted heavily and Kiba leaned down to lazily kiss his Alpha. They nipped at each other necks, leaving dark love bites, their bodies still connected. Once their heads cleared they separated, Kiba snuggled into Narutos side as said boy ran his slim fingers through the chestnut hair.

They laid like that for a while, letting their energy build up for another round. Naruto checked the time and saw it was approaching dawn, they had plenty of hours to spare before they had to get up with the rest of the group.

They grinned at each other and spent the next four hours rolling around in the tent. They traded hot kisses and left dark marks all over each others bodies. Around 8 o’clock they peeked their heads out of the tent, sometime during the night Kakashi traded places with Kurenai who had now fallen asleep.

They both scoffed and shook their heads in disappointment. What a joke.

Naruto put invisibility seals on them and they snuck out of the camp with soap bottles and towels in their hands. They bathed in the surprisingly warm stream, shampooing each other’s hair and washing their bodies in between make out sessions.

An hour later they returned to the camp, towels wrapped around their waists to see Kakashi, Hinata and Sasuke sitting around a freshly kindled fire. All eyes locked on the dark marks that littered their bodies but neither looked ashamed or embarrassed, they just giggled a bit and went to dress inside their tent.

Once inside they had trouble even getting dressed without jumping each other. The scent of their coupling lingered around the tent, sending pleasure straight to their cocks. They overcame their desires after a bit of fooling around and emerged out of the tent thirty minutes later, fully dressed with only a few extra visual love bites to show for it.

Naruto left Kiba by the fire with the others and went to hunt for some game to make breakfast. He caught a few fish from the stream, hopefully they didn’t taste like soap, and picked some fresh berries on the way back to the camp.

An hour and a half latereveryone except Sakura, what a surprise, was awake and presented with a plate of grilled fish on rice and a cup of green tea with hints of blackberry and raspberry. They eagerly filled their stomachs and had to stare at Sakuras full plate until she woke up.

It was around midday when the storm passed and left a stifling heat in its wake. Sakura woke only thirty minutes before and proceeded to bitch about how her food was cold, Hinata and Sasuke almost threw their plates at her fat forehead but thought better of it. Harming a fellow shinobi would make them look bad, not to mention they’d get in major trouble. So they settled for brooding in their spots, sending spikes of KI in her direction.

They laughed like children when she claimed she had to use the bathroom and nearly fell off their seats when they saw the wet spot on the back of her dress.

Naruto, being the kind soul he was, handed her an extra towel and a bottle of soap so she could wash up. She silently cursed him and stomped off to the river. Once clean she went to her tent and came out an hour later in a tight red Qipao, a face caked in make up and her hair thoroughly brushed with her hitai-ite tied as a headband. Not a thread or hair out of place.

She smirked as she saw the shocked stares pointed at her and flipped her hair. “Like what you see?” She said arrogantly, batting her caked eyelashes at Sasuke. His mouth twisted in a look of disgust.

“You look like an idiot.” He said in an equally disgusted tone.

Her heart sank and her eyes widened. Before she could say anything Naruto put in his two cents. “He’s right. That dress allows no movement whatsoever. If you were in a fight your legs wouldn’t get you very far, it’s so tight you couldn’t even properly throw a kunai let alone engage in full body combat. I bet you can barely breathe in it. The color is so bright you’d stand out to any shinobi, even genin, giving away our location instantly. And what’s with the make up? No one is going to be impressed by some clown faced kunoichi, they’d laugh in your face and kill you without mercy. Also do something about your hair, you need to either cut it or put it up, a shinobi can easily use your hair as a tool to cut you down. Everything about you screams civilian. You saw what happened yesterday and you know what’s going to happen in the future so why IN THE HELL would you hinder the meager abilities you already have?” His eyes were aflame with frustration and anger.

Sakura felt tears rise up and tried to defend herself in the only way she knows...words. “Look at you! Look what you’re wearing! You’re practically dressed just like me how does that make you any better?!” She looked at his black kimono, the only color on it was the red Uzushio crest. It was short, just above the knee. He had black shinobi sandals on and his hair was pulled up into a tight braided bun, tied off with a red ribbon. He had no make up on.

Naruto stood up, a look of calm rage resting on his features. Violent waves of KI pointed straight at her as he stopped a few feet away. “First of all you vapid bitch I’m wearing a battle kimono, it was made with grade A shinobi mesh armor, it’s light and unlike that snakeskin you’re wearing it flows, allowing free movement. My sleeves are just loose enough to hold seals and various weaponry, making the use of a visible weapons pouch pointless. This also gives me the appearance of innocence, showing that I’m possibly unarmed thus my opponent will assume me to be an easy target while you on the other hand are obviously armed and visibly impaired by your outfit making YOU the easy target. My hair is up and away from my face allowing me a full view of my surroundings. As for make up, the only reason you’re wearing it is to add to your nonexistent visual appeal. During combat you’ll sweat and the make up will melt and may also impair your vision. So point another fucking finger at me about my appearance or battle prowess and I will personally make sure your career as a kunoichi will disappear. Yes that is a threat. So I will lend you one of my kimonos and fix your hair if you wipe that shit off your face but if you refuse then none but your Sensei will weep for your inevitable death.” He ended with a final glare and gracefully walked back to the camp where he sat next to Kakashi, not acknowledging the mixed feelings of awe, shock, pride and anger that rolled off the group.

For Sakuras part she was shaking, tears streaming down her face as she stubbornly refused to give in to his threat. An hour later both teams and Tazuna had packed up, erased their tracks, and were back on the trail to Wave country. They were in the same formation as yesterday except Shino walked by Sasukes side while Sakura clung to Kurenai, scared of Narutos words coming true.

As they approached the border a thick mist rolled in, a noise in the bushes alerted Sasuke who threw a kunai in that direction. A white bunny hopped out and seconds later a large Zanpakutō flew threw the trees, almost impaling the tree above Tazuna head if Naruto hadn’t caught it mid air.

A missing nin who Team 7 automatically categorized as Momochi Zabuza landed on the tree branch right above where his sword would’ve landed. He narrowed his eyes at Naruto who was inspecting the blade with blatant approval.

“Hey little girl give my blade back.” He spat out, suffocatingly bloodthirsty KI surrounding the group, blending in with the mist. Naruto glanced at him before running a slim finger a lot the edge of the blade, he nodded as a deep cut formed, a steady stream of blood flowing from it. It would heal soon enough but he wrapped a bandage around it to console his teammates..and company.

Zabuza growled and demanded his blade be handed over, when he was ignored he launched himself at Naruto who didn’t even hesitate. He pivoted on one foot and swung the flat side of the blade directly Into Zabuzas stomach. Said nin flew several meters before landing and sliding on the gravel, a deep black bruise already forming on his abused flesh.

Naruto felt a chakra spike come from a presence nearby and immediately signaled to his team when Zabuza gave an almost unnoticeable wave of his hand. Interesting.

Kakashi revealed his sharingan while ordering the rest to guard Tazuna in diamond formation. Naruto unsealed Kitsune no Kage, keeping the Zanpakutō in his other hand while Kakashi armed himself with two chakra enhanced kunai. Zabuza pulled himself to his feet before realizing he was at a major disadvantage.

“Well I can see I’m outnumbered, and my enemy has Kakashi of the Sharingan in their ranks as well. But I’m more interested in the little girl.” Though his mouth was hidden by bandages an obvious grin stretched across his face, a predatory glint in his eyes.

Narutos lovers all growled in unison, a warning to the man about the consequences of his actions. The missing nin chuckled.

“Don’t worry brats I’m no pedophile, but I will admit that the power she holds is quite a turn on.” Naruto felt the other presences chakra flare in jealousy. Again, interesting.

“Why don’t you call out your little friend? Their cover is blown and I have a few questions for the both of you.” Zabuzas eyes widened. Fuck this kid is in another league.

He made a handsign before a figure in a light pink yukata with a floral print on it shunshinned to his side. They had long dark brown hair that ended around their mid back with a hunter nin mask covering their face. The figure bowed to Zabuza.

“Zabuza-sama do you wish for me to kill them?” Said man shook his head in aggravation. “No. Besides we don’t have a chance, something about that girl is different. Even alone we’d be at a disadvantage.” The figure seemed surprised but suppressed the urge to show it.

Narutos ears flattened against his head while his tail bushed out. He was annoyed...and offended. 

”Ya know I’m really sick of being called a girl. I’m a fucking boy got it? Now I have a few questions if we can move on.” He growled, bushy tail twitching randomly.

Now both missing nin showed their surprise. Zabuza chuckled, failing at hiding the fear in his tone. “Alright brat, shoot.” Naruto scoffed.

“I know you’ve been hired by Gato, how much does he intend to pay you?”

The answer came quick. “200 Ryō” (that’s 2k in my fic) Naruto nodded. “Say I double that, will you surrender your knowledge to me and seek refuge in Konoha should I ask you too?” Zabuza let out a gravely laugh while the other nin took a step back. Their body language screamed skepticism. 

”You serious kid? Where you got that kinda money? Hidden in that deceptive little dress you got on?” He laughed again.

Naruto let out an unexpected giggle, taking everyone off guard. He reached into one his sleeves and unsealed a bad about the size of a large weapons pouch, he threw it at Zabuzas feet. The missing nins eyes widened to inhuman proportions as he counted the money inside.

“Kid..this-this is 500 Ryō. Why do you have this? Where did you get it?” The others nins skepticism reached tangible proportions. He might as well have it printed on his yukata. Naruto scoffed again.

“Well not that I like to flaunt it but my Dad is the Kings advisor so money comes easy in our home. I also design clothes for the richer nobles in the Kingdom. Nobles from other countries come just to be made over by me. On average I bring in about 2,000 Ryō per year alone. So I keep large amounts on me just in case.” He shrugged off the awe at his answer.

“In case what kid?! You feel like buying an estate in another country just for the hell of it?!” Narutos face was blank.

“No. In case something along these lines happens. It may be overkill but I like to be prepared for anything.” He shrugged again. Zabuza was dumbfounded. This fucking kid...

”alright so say we help you, what about Gato? He’s not going down without a fight. He has dozens of missing nin at his disposal and hundreds of civilian thugs working under him. He runs a disgusting operation and has the money and muscle to back it up.” Naruto remained indifferent. He figured as much.

“That’s why I’ll need you-“ he pointed at the other figure- “and you. Numbers are irrelevant, I could’ve taken you down with a kagebunshin. No offense, just facts. And I plan on doin the same to whoever crosses my path to Gato. Our mission is to protect Tazuna until his bridge is finished, by extension that means his family and village. We can’t have his workers dying or their families so I’ll take Gato down with your help. What do ya say?”

He tossed the Zanpakutō to Zabuza who caught it by the handle. He conversed with his partner before excepting the deal. With that done Naruto knocked everyone out of their stupor and they headed back towards Wave country where they met the man with the boat who Tazuna introduced as Daichi. 

”Alright those of you who can water walk follow Naruto and I, we’ll meet you at the shore.” Kurenai was surprised that team 7 was already water walking with such ease and even more surprised when Kiba joined them. She gave him a questioning look to which he shrugged and replied, “Naruto.” She should’ve guessed as much.

Team 7, Zabuza and his companion who he called Haku, and Kiba raced off, Naruto in the lead as he could smell Tazuna scent from his home, leaving the remainders of Team 8 and Tazuna in the boat with Daichi.

They reached the shore to see the rest of the group lounging on a patch of grass, basking in the warmth of the sun. Naruto was painting a seal on Zabuzas wrist, explaining that it was a storage seal.

“You can’t just walk into a strangers house with a giant sword in your hand and expect them not to be threatened by you! Especially with your scary ass face.” He chuckled and ducked as Zabuza tried to hit him upside the head.

“Brat! There’s no need to be so fucking rude it was just a question damn.” Haku, who had taken off his mask, giggled by his side.

Speaking of Haku, much like Naruto you really couldn’t tell he was well...a he. He had large, kind brown eyes framed by dark lashes. His face was very pale with soft festures. And his plump pink lips added to the female illusion. Seems Naruto had found a kindred spirit in the older boy.

Tazuna patted Naruto on the back and gestured for the group to follow. They walked to a small home on the outskirts of the village and one by one they entered the home. Once inside Tazuna introduced them to his daughter, Tsunami, A kind woman with soft features and a smile that held so much sorrow behind it.

“And this is my grandson Inari.” He gestured to the small boy who glared at the shinobi from behind his mother.

He walked up to them with balked fists and yelled, “you’re all gonna die! You’re no match for Gato, he’ll kill you all!” And ran out the door, disappearing around the corner.

Tsunami apologized for his behavior but they waved it off. To most in this village that may be true, but Naruto knew better.

He had two missions. One, to protect Tazuna, his family, and the village. And two, to bring an end to Gatos reign.

And he would succeed.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter this time guys :( mums having surgery tomorrow or today however you wanna call it. I’ll be writing during her surgery and hopefully done with the chapter and if you’re lucky it’ll be edited and posted by tomorrow night. So enjoy a little bit of Team 7 + Zabuhaku doing ninjutsu theory and Kiba sparring while Kakashi laughs at Sakura

The first few days went by with no trouble. Naruto had a few dozen kagebunshin helping the rest of the crew with the bridge and they were 3/4 of the way done.

Naruto left Sakura to train with Kurenai when she refused Narutos request but Shino joined. While Shino was started on tree and water walking and Kiba was practicing combining elemental jutsu with his taijutsu, Naruto was back to working on elemental ninjutsu combinations with team 7.

They put the wind and lightning combo aside for now and focused on water and lightning. If they could successfully combine a water attack with lightning it would effect the opponent much like a wind and fire combo. Except their body would be internally fried and beyond repair unless Naruto healed them.

Zabuza described one of his famed Jutsus: the water prison. It was a sphere of water that held your opponent, completely immobilizing them unless the caster lost control. This jutsu wasn’t his per se but it was one that belonged to Kiri, and very few could use it.

So with his help they decided that a water prison combined with two or three lightning attacks would be most effective. They tested the theory on one of Narutos poor kagebunshin.

Once inside the prison controlled by Zabuza, Sasuke, Hinata and Naruto gathered lightning chakra in their palms and pushed their hands against the sphere. The results were less than desirable.

The backlash nearly fried their arms, instead it burned their hands raw. Luckily Naruto was able to heal them but now they had to come up with another theory. While the clone was indeed fried the repercussions weren’t worth the risk.

They spent hours trading different theories before Hinata came up with an ingenious idea. Instead of trapping the opponent in the water sphere they somehow recreate the water sphere with lightning. More like a circular cage, the prisoner could still breathe and move but if they tried to move outside the cage they’d be shocked. Then she proposed that another person create the water prison and somehow combine it with the lightning, completely enveloping the opponent, killing them instantly.

Now that was an idea.

But there were two flaws, they couldn’t simply add a water sphere onto the Lightning cage, it would just explode and cancel out the other jutsu. The other issue was that this jutsu would be ineffective if they weren’t near a body of water. That was when Sasuke interjected, he explained how when they gathered lightning chakra in their palms they were pulling the static shock that surrounded them and combined it with their chakra.

Like every element they had to have it in their grasp but with lightning it was almost like they pulled it out of thin air. Naruto caught his drift and ended the theory.

“So we don’t have to have a body of water nearby, there’s water everywhere, even in the driest parts of Suna there’s water below the ground. If we can use our chakra to create a magnetic pull with the water in say the trees then we can eventually create a water sphere. Kind of like tree walking, our chakra resonates with the wood and sticks, allowing us to walk up it. If we can recreate that on a larger scale and with a greater distance this would be a revolutionary technique!”

The group looked at him like he was crazy. “Naruto I hadn’t really thought of that, but now that you’ve said that it does kinda make sense. Even if it seems impossible.” Sasuke ran his fingers through his hair, deep in thought. Haku and Zabuza were flabbergasted. This kids a bona fide genius. Naruto elaborated further.

“Ok so you know how you feel lightning chakra gather to your palm and then from there you can expand it to make a larger scale jutsu?-“ they nodded “-what if we circulated water chakra through half of our body and use one hand to pull the water from the ground while gathering lightning chakra in our other hand. Then we can somehow resonate both of them and create tendrils of lightning infused chakra. Maybe gather the water and lightning to our fingertips and connect them, fuse the chakras together and pull apart to create the cage. Maybe I can create a seal that..” Naruto trailed off and started mumbling to himself, coming up with different theories.

The others wiped away the shock from their faces and left him to his thoughts while they began to trade other ideas for combo attacks. Meanwhile Kakashi was watching Sakura struggle with water walking.

Her small reserves and perfect chakra control helped her master tree walking in a mere hour but she couldn’t get the hang of water walking. He silently chuckled behind his Icha Icha tactics as she dragged herself out of the water, make up streaking down her face and shouting profanities as Kurenai tried to reassure her that she would get it eventually.

Kakashi knew why she was failing, her temper made her chakra unstable and the more she failed the more frustrated she became. Her chakra was fluctuating randomly and even on land it was like a ticking time bomb. Eventually it would rapidly race around her and create something like a static current, which would turn into a cocoon of lightning chakra, shocking her and leaving her body covered in burns.

To subconsciously do that was kind of impressive if Kakashi was being honest. He was pretty sure her only affinity was Earth and she had no idea how to access her elemental chakra, so she must be on Whole other level of angry if she was unbalancing her chakra to the point of creating a static explosion. He was tempted to warn her and Kurenai but the brat needed to learn a lesson or twelve. So he laid back in the grass, content to read his Icha Icha in peace.

As for Kiba he was running through the Inuzuka clan katas, trying to infuse an earth element jutsu somewhere in the middle. He was going through the second stance for the third time when he got an idea. After watching Narutos diverse fighting style he picked up a thing or two.

In the second sequence he was supposed to start in a low crouch, forward, lead into a round house, then pivot into a donkey kick, forward, leg sweep and crouch. He had a theory he wanted to test so he had Naruto create a clone to spar with.

“What’s up Ki-chan?” Kiba perked up at the nickname but ran his theory by the clone. “Ooh sounds interesting, alright I’ll spar just above your level to keep you on your toes. Some of my best ideas come when my mind goes blank.” Kiba nodded and got into his crouch position, waiting for Naruto to make the first move. And he did.

He ran forward and twisted around the leg aimed at his stomach but before he could land a blow to Kibas back, Kiba threw himself forward on his hands and used his back leg as leverage to do a round off, leaving him a few feet away from Naruto.

He crouched and dug his nails into the ground as Naruto ran forward, there was about two feet between him and Kiba when a large earth wall sprang up in front of him, he narrowed his eyes and flipped backwards a few times getting into a guarded stance, claw out and fist by his side.

A few seconds later the wall exploded and two Kibas jumped through, kicking rubble his way and arming themselves with shuriken.

Akamaru huh? I thought he was asleep, interesting.

They zigzagged around each other ending up on either side of him.

One Kiba leaned forward and blocked Narutos punch with forearm and went to throw a jab to his ribs when said jab was intercepted with Narutos right leg swinging up in a full split and coming down to forcefully sweep his legs from underneath him. Kiba one fell to the ground and poofed Into Akamaru.

Naruto suddenly felt his world tilt as the real Kiba swept his own feet from under him and flipped over to deliver an axe kick straight to his chest, throwing him into the ground, creating a small crater.

Neither hesitated as Naruto created 12 kagebunshin, lowering his own shortened chakra even more. He would dispel soon enough so he fell back to rest against a tree to watch the rest of the fight. It was going well...for Kiba.

It took a lot to hold back and the clones may have taken it too seriously. They mostly dodged Kibas attempted blows instead of fighting back. Oh well. Boss could take care of it later.

The clone closed his eyes and waited for his chakra to drain when he felt a pull. It was like energy or something was being drawn to his body, latching onto his chakra and fueling it. It made him jolt out of his sitting position, he looked around for the source but only saw grass, trees and bushes. Still this raw energy continued to funnel into him, overloading his chakra coils and overwhelming him completely.

He felt like a balloon being pumped with helium and when he popped the original was thrown out of his musings, being forced to ponder over the strange occurrence. He decided to push it aside as he sifted through the memories of his spar with Kiba.

He smiled as the rest of his clones popped, Kiba had made significant progress. At one point he made a large wall of dirt and used a fire jutsu to burn it. When the wall started to crumble Kiba used a chakra infused punch to create a black dust cloud around the clones. He took the opportunity and delivered swift kicks and jabs to the clones while Akamaru tackled the rest. Within 45 seconds the clones were dispelled and Kiba was grinning, covered head to toe in charred dirt.

Around 9 O’clock both teams, Tazuna, Zabuza and Haku convened at Tazunas home to be greeted by Tsunami and a brooding Inari.

Did I act like that before? Sasuke wondered with slight embarrassment.

Tsunami informed them she was starting dinner and they were free to lounge around, Naruto offered to help and the rest urged her to let him. “Well alright but there’s not much to use, we don’t have much money and the markets are mostly bare anyways.”

Naruto hummed and created a clone, he put a seal on it and close his eyes. A few moments later the clone was slightly glowing a soft golden color, the original locked eyes with him and they had a silent conversation. The clone bowed and bid a quiet farewell before flashing away.

“Tsunami-san I hope you don’t mind waiting an hour for my clone to return, I promise it’ll be worth it.” She looked confused but agreed nonetheless.

During the hour they waited for the clone everyone except Sakura and Inari engaged in a game of poker. The first game Naruto won, naturally. The second and third surprisingly was Tazuna. “You learn a trick or two when you become my age.” He waved away their shock.

Kakashi won the fourth game, silently cheering for himself. Sasuke got lucky and won the fifth, boosting his ego a notch too high. He was taken off his pedestal when Naruto floored them all in the next three games and before they could retaliate the clone returned.

He unsealed six large bags from a seal on his wrist and walked in the kitchen, gesturing for Tsunami to follow. Half the group stumbled into the kitchen when they heard a scream that could rival Sakuras, they peeked around the corner to see Tsunami sobbing around piles of fresh fruits, vegetables, meats, herbs and various drinks. It brought Tazuna and Inari to tears as well and they crowded around Naruto to pull him Into a bone crushing hug that he gracefully accepted.

From that moment on little bits of darkness faded from Inaris heart as he hovered by Naruto while cooked, plated the food, sat next to him during dinner and held onto his kimono while he washed dishes with Tsunami.

By the time everyone was setting up their futons in the spare room of the house Inari had a newfound respect for ninjas. And he had Naruto thank for it. He went to bed with a small smile on his face and renewed hope for their village.

“Thank you Naruto.”

He whispered into the darkness and fell into the most peaceful slumber he’d had in years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let’s pretend everything chakra related makes sense ‘kay? My story my rules also if they ever went in depth about chakra theory and manipulation I don’t remember it. Plus I think it’s more fun to basically create my own version of elemental chakra theory. So with that I hope you enjoyed! Fingers crossed for my mumsy <3 ja ne!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey next chapter here ^ . ^ basically a filler but there’s a small piece of the plot puzzle here. Now you get the gist, kudos, comments, suggestions etc are always appreciated and welcome. Read away hope you enjoy <3

Everyone woke the next morning to a heavenly smell, they followed the scent to the kitchen where they saw Naruto.

His back was turned to them as he fried eggs and bacon, cooked some home fries and prepared tea and fresh juice for the group.

All they saw of him was his long golden hair, free of any restraints and flowing down to his ankles. All he had on was an ice blue silk robe, embroidered with a silver deer with large green eyes. It was tied around his slim waist and he had white knee high socks on.

His hips rhythmically moved from side to side, along with his tail as he sang a gorgeous melody in a velvety tone that had everyone weak in the knees. The clones that had been helping him joined in, creating a soft, high pitched harmony that complimented his slow, heart clenching solo. His voice rose into a soul piercing high note and in that moment they truly saw an angel. A trick of the light? Maybe. But they all saw a pair of silver wings arching from his shoulder blades. If only for a second.

He and his clones plated the food and went to serve it on the table when they saw the entire house sitting on floor staring at him with unwavering admiration. He rose a perfectly arched golden brow.

“Can I help you?”

“Sing to us again?” Inari said with a shy smile. Narutos face softened as he looked at the little boy. He had hovered by his side since the night before and it seems he’s grown quite fond of Naruto. And it wasn’t one sided, Inari was a child deprived of his own father because of one greedy bastard who couldn’t keep his hands to himself.

True he died a hero, but only in name. The boy was angry at the lack of support from other villages and especially ninja, and he had every right to be. It reminded Naruto of the knowledge of Uzushio that Inari-sama gifted him. Although he bared no Ill will towards his home land, it’s just a fact that Konoha wasn’t there to aid his mothers birthplace.

She was Uzushios princess, they were her people, and regardless of the circumstances they were left to perish when Konoha was needed most. So while this may be on a smaller scale, the ability to relate is still there. Naruto beamed at Inari, glowing in the early morning sun, and ruffled his hair.

“Alright I think I have the perfect song.” He leaned against the kitchen counter, sun framing his figure making him look even more ethereal than usual. Everyone was captivated and tears pooled in each pair of eyes as Naruto began to sing.

“Over in Killarney, many years ago

My Mother sang a song to me in tones so sweet and low,

Just a simple little ditty, in her good ould Uzu way,

And I'd give the world if she could sing That song to me this day.

 

 

Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral,

Too-ra-loo-ra-li,

Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral,

Hush now don't you cry!

Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral,

Too-ra-loo-ra-li,

Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral,

That's a Uzushio lullaby.

 

 

Oft, in dreams I wander To that cot again,

I feel her arms a huggin' me As when she held me then.

And I hear her voice a hummin' To me as in days of yore,

When she used to rock me fast asleep Outside the cabin door.

 

Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral,

Too-ra-loo-ra-li,

Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral,

Hush now don't you cry!

Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral,

Too-ra-loo-ra-li,

Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral,

That's a Uzushio lullaby.”

 

He ended the final note with a shaky lilt as a tear spilled down his whiskered cheek. His ears were flat against his head and his tail curled tight around his leg, this was wrong. They’d never seen him like this, and the sight made their hearts burst.

Kakashi was the first to rush to his side, he knelt down and held Narutos hands firmly in his own as he stared into those crystal blue eyes that sparkled with fresh tears. Uncaring of the eyes on them he stood and pulled his lover into his arms, softly stroking his ears and whispering calming words into them. A few minutes later he pulled back to wipe the tears away from that beautiful face.

By now Kiba, Hinata and Sasuke were by his side as well. Kakashi stepped back to let them comfort their friend/lover but kept a firm eye on him. His own eyes betrayed him as tears began to soak his mask, he knew that song. Kushina used to sing it when she was feeling lost.

When she found out she couldn’t bare children she sang it softly and curled in on herself as she cried herself to sleep in Minatos arms. How Naruto knew it was a mystery but it was a breathtaking feeling of nostalgia that he welcomed with open arms.

One by one (sans Sakura) every resident of the House enveloped the little fox boy in their arms, ruffling his hair, kissing his forehead and cheeks or in Inaris case, attaching himself to Narutos robe as he shed his tears on the fine silk. They praised his singing and eased his sorrow bit by bit til he was grinning again.

He served their food and brought out a pot of coffee before settling next to his Sensei, nuzzling into his side. Inari followed suit and the three sat, leaning against each other, eating their breakfast and drinking their coffee. Or choking it down to look strong for Naruto.

The group spent the rest of the hour trading stories and laughing at Inari and Sasuke as they tried to choke down coffee that wasn’t 90% milk and sugar. Those that didn’t drink coffee fought over Narutos homemade tea blend and orange juice.

Sakura, Kurenai and Tsunami had a glaring match over the last Belgium waffle and Hinata, Tazuna and Kiba sat back and watched the show.

Once family time was over the resident ninja went to suit up for another day of training and Narutos impossible chakra theory.

Naruto was undressing to get into the shower when Hinata shunshinned into the bathroom and locked the door, her eyes trailed over his naked form and a ravenous glint appeared in her eyes. Her stare turned a tad shy which was unusual but a smirk replaced the hesitation.

She stripped herself of the black crop top that bore a lavender Uzushio crest to reveal her voluptuous breasts covered only by a long sleeved shinobi mesh shirt.

Naruto, still in the nude, crossed the room in two long strides to tangle his fingers in her hair and pull her into a burning, passionate kiss. He trailed a hand down her chest to massage one of her breasts before ripping the mesh shirt off, leaving it in shreds on the floor. He did the same for her high waisted black ANBU pants before pulling her under the steaming water.

She wrapped her arms around his shoulders as he held her hair and pulled her head to the side to give him access to her neck. He swirled his tongue around her earlobe before trailing down her neck, nipping and sucking, leaving a trail of purple love bites in his wake.

His other hand traveled down her back to grab her ass, he gave one cheek a harsh slap causing her let out a lewd moan. He snapped his head back up and locked their lips together, he slid his tongue against her lips, silently asking for entrance.

His hot tongue met hers and they swirled in unison, minutes went by as their desire grew and both needed a deeper form of intimacy. Naruto smirked as he slowly slid a finger in Hinatas ass, instantly he got the answer he was waiting for.

“N-naruto..what are y-you doing?!” She squeaked. He slid in another finger and began pumping, looking for a certain sp-ah..there it is. He thought as a pleasure filled scream pierced the steamy air. He leaned forward and whispered, in a tone of complete arrogance and triumph.

“What’s wrong...Haku-chan? Isn’t this what you wanted? What you came here for?” He practically purred in her ear.

‘Hinata’ dropped the henge to reveal a scared Haku. Long brown hair soaked andhanging over his shoulder like a dark curtain against his creamy skin. Breasts now gone revealed a toned chest and slightly pronounced abs. Like Naruto he had a more feminine figure except Haku had slimmer hips and thighs that were more on the thin side. His member was around seven inches but still thick and enticing, but what Naruto found most beautiful was his face.

He looked up to meet warm brown doe eyes, framed by long dark lashes. An angular jaw where Narutos was softly curved. A narrow rounded nose where Narutos was short and button like, but what you could only notice up close was the light dusting of freckles that dotted the bridge of his nose. Haku was beautiful in an oddly innocent way, and Naruto was in love.

“You didn’t need to pretend to be Hinata, you’re just as beautiful and equally deserving of love.” A dark flush overtook Hakus pale complexion. 

”I-I didn’t know...what to say. Or how to approach you, we just met after all.” He ended with an awkward chuckle.

Naruto smiled kindly at him before pulling him into a deep kiss, their tongues danced and sparks flew just as they had earlier. Naruto pushed Haku against the shower and restarted their earlier ministrations.

He immediately pressed two hot fingers into Hakus tight ass and immediately curled against his sweet spot, earning a low delicious moan in return. He added a third and stretched him til he was content. He wrapped hakus arms around his neck and his legs around his waist as he held Haku by his hips. He lined up his cock with the older boys entrance and slowly lowered him down to the base.

They both let out suppressed groans at the sudden spike of pleasure. Naruto held onto Hakus thighs and pulled out before slamming back into him. He repeated the process and by the fifth thrust they were seeing stars. They both leaned into each others necks and bit down as the world cracked around them and they fell into a whole new galaxy of their own.

They laid there, floating amongst the stars, planets, asteroids and a kaleidoscope of color that painted everything around them a beautiful rosy color. They held eachother close, limbs intertwined and kisses being traded.

They watched, or more like felt, something snake around them, bonding them together. Both looked around to see a red ribbon twisting and looping around their naked bodies, it came up to their hands and stopped.

Something compelled them, they don’t know what or why, but they listened.

They hesitantly parted their clasped hands, the red ribbon gracefully looped around their ring fingers and tied them tight together in a neat bow. The pair looked up, dazzling blue met kind brown and they shared another kiss, interlocking their fingers once more.

A sudden feeling of intense pleasure jolted them out of their private universe, with one final thrust from Naruto the pair clawed into the others back and cried out as an intense orgasm racked through their bodies.

They panted and held onto each other for dear life as tears streamed down their cheeks. Neither had ever felt such a deep connection with anyone before. It was as though they were in a dream. They looked down at their bodies for the red ribbon but only found a faint red line around their ring fingers. So it was real? Naruto looked into Hakus eyes with fresh tears, Haku did the same.

“I don’t know what this means but..but I know that I love you. I’ve seen you with the others, even your Sensei, so I know I’m not the only one but I do know that I have something they don’t. Even if we don’t understand ourselves, we have something and I’m grateful for it.” His eyes gleamed as he pulled Naruto into a tight hug, naked bodies pressed together in a loving embrace.

The euphoria from their new bond had yet to fade and they reveled in the presence of the other. No one bothered them as they stayed there for over an hour, no one even knew Haku was in there. Surely someone should have heard the noise...but even the couple in question didn’t know what truly happened. So with that they stepped out of the bathroom, towels wrapped around their waists and went to dress themselves.

An hour later Naruto stepped out in black ANBU pants with an embroidered purple fox going up the sides, royal purple bandages taped at the ankle that led to black shinobi sandals. He wore a royal purple shinobi mesh top underneath a black haori with an embroidered purple fox with gold flower accents. His hair was in a fishtail braid ponytail, tied off with a purple ribbon and he had a a single coat of mascara on just for the fun of it.

Haku dressed similarly except instead of a haori he had a shortened kimono type shirt with the same embroidered fox on the back.

They walked out of the house side by side til they reached the clearing they used for training. Naruto took in everyone’s expectant looks and grinned, hands on his hips.

“Alright my lovely trainees I want 1,000 laps around the village border, seeing as this village is less than half the size of Konoha I’d say I’m letting you off easy. Now get to it! Then we can practice the fun shit!” He bent over in full laughter as everyone except Kurenai, Sakura, Kakashi, Zabuza and Haku nearly screamed in frustration at their ‘second sensei’

Kakashi narrowed his visible eye at Naruto.

“You’re a sadist aren’t you.” He said blankly. Naruto giggled, sounding a bit like a lunatic.

“A masochist too but I save that for the bedroom Kashi-chan.” He winked at his Sensei and doubled over again once he saw Kakashis full visible body turn an unhealthy shade of red.

Now that he was done terrorizing his Sensei/lover he called Zabuza and Haku over to run through more elemental ninjutsu combination ideas. He tried to stay focused but his mind always wandered to Haku, that strange sense of euphoria following just behind.

And it seemed like the feeling was mutual, they both looked to the faint red band around their ring fingers and couldn’t help but wonder what it truly meant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the song Naruto sang was an Irish lullaby I looked up and found the lyrics fitting for the scene. Notice how I replaced Irish with Uzu and Uzushio HA! I’m fuckin smart. Anyway hope you enjoyed, also mumsys surgery went well so I’m happy that I also finished, edited and posted this chapter. Til next time! Ja ne <3


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey life is hectic, cranking out even a short chapter is hard but the next will be worth it^ . * you know the drill, kudos, comments, suggestions etc are all recommended. Happy reading <3

A few more days had passed and the bridge was hours away from completion.

Sakura had mastered water walking as had Shino. She trained in the academy taijutsu as she had given up on Kurenais style.

Shino already mastered his clans style and was incorporating his fire elemental jutsu into his taijutsu.

Team 7 plus Team ZabuHaku as Naruto called them had reached the trial period in the water lightning combo, Naruto had created a seal that could gather water from the surrounding area and allow the caster to use it for for jutsu.

When Naruto showed them his idea for the water element they were floored. The two teams watched in wonder as the golden haired boy put his hands on the seal, channeled chakra into it, and pulled up a stream of water. He condensed it into a ball the size of an average living room and threw it into the air before making a flurry of handsigns.

The ball came down and he grasped it with his finger tips, he proceeded to pull them apart and long flowing tendrils of water scattered around, creating the very cage Hinata had invisioned a few days before. He held the jutsu and crouched to the ground, water began to spout from the seal,creating a thin layer that spread around the cage.

Naruto explained that for the jutsu to work the enemy had to be standing near the seal. He said he could tweak the seal matrix to paralyze the victim but he just wanted to show the technique.

To say they were shocked was a MAJOR understatement.

They were jolted out of their musings as Naruto and Hinata felt a dangerous spike of chakra come from the seal on their arms. They signaled to Sasuke who translated to Zabuza and Haku who followed. Naruto had completely forgotten he’d left Kiba alone on the bridge to help Tazuna and the workers since the bridge was almost complete.

He held out his arms and his team took a hold of them, gesturing for Zabuza and Haku told follow suit. When Haku touched him that same euphoric feeling overtook him but he pushed it aside, Kiba was in trouble. Once everyone had a hand on him he flashed to the bridge, the sight he came to had him seeing red.

Kakashi, Kurenai, Shino and Kiba were engaged in an intense battle with about nine missing nin. Half of the civilian bridge builders were slaughtered and lying lifeless on the freshly cemented bridge. Tazuna was backed to the edge with Sakura standing as steady as she stood protectively in front of him.

Two missing nin ganged-up on Kiba who was covered in deep cuts and bruises.

Five missing nin were caught in a stalemate between Kakashi and Kurenai who were littered with cuts and bruises as well.

Shino was about to drop as the last two backed him into a corner. His long high collared coat was in tatters, revealing pale skin that was plastered in blood. His glasses were shattered and they finally caught a glimpse of his eyes. They were a stunning light green and complimented his dark hair and pale skin perfectly, but it wasn’t the time for that.

Naruto barked orders at both teams to back up the others and protect Tazuna while he flashed in between an oncoming tanto and Shinos gut. He caught the blade between his hands and twisted it out of the nins hand.

Both missing nin jumped back a few meters as they recognized a dangerous opponent. Naruto briefly told Shino to hold on til he was finished before unsealing Kitsune no Kage.

He scanned the missing nin, one was female, her hair was a deep forest green and she had cold golden eyes that narrowed at him. She wore torn fishnet tights, knee high combat boots, a low cut,tight forest green body suit underneath a pair of leather booty shorts that had chains through the belt loops. She had black leather gloves and black bandages wrapped up past the elbow.

Her companion was a tall male with a lean build. He wore a long black leather trench coat over a shinobi mesh tank top. A long silver chain wrapped around his neck like a choker. He wore ripped leather pants with black shinobi sandals. His face was half covered by a purple bandana. Underneath was a tanned face with narrow purple eyes and long spiky silver hair kind of like Kakashis.

Both carried a long tanto strapped to their backs and held spiked, whip like chains strapped to their wrists.

Naruto held Kitsune no Kage in one hand and unsealed a chakra conductive tanto to hold in his other hand. He crouched into the first stance of the Foxes Red Waltz and the other nin tensed, getting into a guarded stance. He growled dangerously as he let out a scorching wave of KI, the missing nin shuddered and clumsily rushes him.

First mistake.

The man ran forward and made to wrap his chain around Narutos throat but never got the chance, a golden blur flashed in front of him and spun around fluidly, slashing his torso relentlessly. The female tried to attack Naruto from behind but only got as far as wrapping a chain around his waist.

Second mistake.

He stabbed the male in the heart and jumped up, using the leverage he stuck his feet to the mans chest and back flipped, combined with the pull of the chain around his waist he landedhard on the females head. He did a back tuck and landed silently in a low crouch, the tanto was still impaled in the males heart but Kitsune no Kage was glued to his hand, literally. He stuck his chakra to the handle and it wasn’t going anywhere.

He glanced back at Shino and realized he had to wrap it up. The females eyes were blazing in fury and her chakra flared dangerously. In her blind anger she ran straight at him, tanto by her side as well as her chain, leaving her front completely open.

Third and final mistake.

Neither really had a chance but Naruto wouldn’t even waste his time on some ruthless hired trash. He flashed in front of her and buried his katana in her gut, he slashed up and effectively separated the top half of her body. Blood, organs and brain matter scattered on the bridge as her unrecognizable body dropped to the ground.

He flicked his katana to the side to free his blade of the disgusting blood. He resealed Kitsune no Kage and flashed to Shinos side, his hands glowing brightly around Shinos head. He watched as the cuts knitted together, leaving light pink slashes as the only proof of the wounds. His bruises faded leaving fresh pale skin.

Once he deemed Shino safe he carried him to a safe spot, which happened to be where Tazuna was, guarded by Sasuke and Sakura. He let Shino lean against the metal beams of the bridge and scanned the area. Only two missing nin remained and he flashed to intercept Zabuzas Zanpakutō before he could kill the last one.

“Don’t, we need information just give me a minute.” He dragged the wounded nin by his collar to throw him against one of the metal beams.

He practically smashed his skull in when he put the interrogation seal on his forehead. He channeled chakra into it and closed his eyes. Minutes later he left the missing nin dead and bleeding against the beam as he stalked over the group of shinobi plus Tazuna gathered together, assessing each others wounds.

“Report. Nine missing nin were hired by Gato to execute Tazuna as he deemed Zabuza and Hakus mission a failure. It seems he never intended on paying them but regardless there are bigger problems. It seems Gato is planning on taking every woman and child in this village into his possession to sell at an auction tomorrow. The auction will be held at his estate just off the shore meaning he will be heavily guarded as will the guests. So Zabuza, Haku we make our move tonight. I need the rest of you to guard Tsunami and Inari. I’d like three of you to patrol the village and rescue any women and children that may be taken into possession. Zabuza, Haku and I already have a plan so don’t worry about us. We’ll be back by morning so all I ask is that you guard this village with your lives.” Naruto ignored everyone as he made a dozen clones to dispose of the missing nin and line up the bodies of the workers to be returned to their families.

He gestured for Zabuza and Haku to follow him, they needed to put their plan into motion. Right as the trio were about to step off the bridge Naruto was tackled by his team and Kiba. Sasuke, Hinata and Kiba all gave him pained looks as tears streamed down their faces, or in Sasukes case, a constipated look that showed he was trying to suppress his emotions.

“You better fucking come back Naruto, I’ll never forgive you if you leave us.” Hinata cried into his chest.

Kiba whimpered as he clung onto his haori and Sasuke stood awkwardly by his side, unable to express his emotions in a way fitting of an Uchiha.

He gasped as he felt a warm hand press against his heart, he looked up to meet Narutos stunning gaze. The golden haired boy pressed his soft lips against Sasukes and suddenly all his doubts vanished, Naruto wasn’t in any danger at all. He knew exactly what he was doing and he would come back to them, no doubt. The ravenette was pulled into a four way hug and the only reason he didn’t try to escape was the comforting warmth he felt from from Narutos side.

“I’ll be back you know I will, I love you all..so much but I need to help these people. Gato needs to be destroyed and I won’t allow him to terrorize these innocent, pure hearted individuals. I’ll take care of Gato but you’ll need to protect the people. I’m sure you can handle anyone who comes your way. Just send a pulse through the seal if you need me.” He have them all a searing kiss before walking over to Kakashi.

“Follow me Naruto I need to talk to you before you go.” He nodded and followed Kakashi down to a willow tree by the river. The copy cat nin sat against the base of the tree and the fox boy straddled him.

“I know you’ll be safe Naruto, you’re a lot stronger than me and way more creative but I’d like to have a special ‘see ya later’ of my own.Our age difference isn’t really accepted by most.” He chuckled, a little embarrassed.

He never exactly imagined himself having a 12 head old lover. Yea if he was anyone else he’d probably slap himself across the face. But looking at this wise, golden haired beauty, he couldn’t find anything wrong with their relationship.

The silver haired shinobi smiled as lean yet strong arms circled around his neck and hot lips pressed against his through the mask. He laughed into the kiss before pulling down the mask and pressing the boy closer to him. Their lips clashed and sparks flew, being with Naruto was magical.

His cheeks flushed as his member came to life, hardening under his pants and rubbing against Narutos ass in the process. A small chuckle was heard as the boy crawled off his lap and pulled Kakashis erect cock from its bindings.

A skillful tongue swirled around the head and a soft hand wrapped around the base. He bobbed his head and twisted his had in unison and it was driving the older man insane.

The hand disappeared as Naruto took in all 7inches down his throat, his tongue licking the shaft along the way. Kakashi dug his fingers into the soil as he was reaching the edge. Naruto sensed this and began to massage his balls as he sped up his ministrations, by this point Kakashi had his long fingers fisted in the long golden locks. He was practically face fucking his lover and he had to muffle the scream from his orgasm into his sleeve. Still sensitive from the intense blow job he shook against the tree as Naruto milked him for everything he had.

The boy licked his lips sensually as he looked into Kakashis glazed eyes. Before departing to meet Zabuza and Haku he gave Kakashi one last searing kiss, giving him a taste of his own cum before putting up his mask and flashing away.

The copy cat nin sat against the tree, a panting, sweaty mess. He licked his lips, somehow tasting himself was a major turn on, or maybe it was because Naruto did it. Either way he was in love, and so grateful to have such a beautiful soul in his life.

He looked up to the sky, watching the blue fade to pretty pinks, oranges and reds.

“Be safe Naruto, I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not really a cliffhanger but disappointing if you were expecting the whole Gato chapter in one go. That’s the NEXT one. Hope you enjoyed this bit tho. Thanks for reading darlings <3


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy hell I hope this was worth the wait. Been busy a lot but Mumsy works on Christmas so I’ll try to squeeze a chapter in on that day or the day after. Anyways enjoy...a lot. Just a lot. I can’t even summarize but please leave kudos, comments, suggestions etc. feedback is a lovely feeling for us writers. Happy reading <3

Without a second look back Naruto gestured for Haku and Zabuza to flank him. The trio walked through the town and over the short stretch of water to Gatos estate.

They stood there glaring up at the pristine, rare black marble exterior from behind a 10 meter tall wrought iron gate that wrapped around the property. Naruto already had Kitsune no Kage in his hand and a look of fierce determination and hatred that clouded the air around them.

Zabuza held his Zanpakutō (Kubikiribōchō) at the ready and Haku had his hands buried in the sleeves of his kimono-shirt, a dozen senbon already at his disposal.

To preserve the illusion of their absence, Naruto gave the pair his patented invisibility seals. Able to erase all traces of sight, sound, smell and chakra signature. The trio gathered chakra into the bottoms of their feet and jumped high over the fence to land in a silent crouch.

Naruto signaled to activate the seals, they were about to split into the trees when Naruto came up with another precaution. He unsealed a brush and sealing ink and began to draw the connection seal on their biceps.

He channeled chakra into them, and watched as Zabuzas turned the color of an angry ocean and Hakus was a light silver. Both colors were added onto Narutos already colorful full bodied fox seal. He explained how to use it and then they scattered.

Naruto ran straight to the front doors while Haku and Zabuza took out the guards and alerts on the sides and rear of the estate.

With Naruto

The golden haired boy silently slipped through the trees, lithely jumping from branch to branch. He spotted the bright lights of the estate getting closer and scanned the surrounding area for chakra presences, he picked up five shinobi and ten civilians.

The civilians were an easy target and the shinobi weren’t far away from that deduction either. It seems Gato either ran out of pawns to flex or was just too cocky for his own good.

Landing on the closest tree he blended in with the shadows and surveyed the landscape. The entire estate was a quarter mile wide but the entrance was about 20 meters. Two sets of black marble stairs that led to a short hallway of pillars, stopping at a large set of wine red, gold trimmed double doors.

Two shinobi and four civilians guarded each side while the rest were spread around the entrance. Though it seemed they were simply lounging around and wasting time, laughing and trading jokes. Not a weapon in sight.

Not even bothering to waste his energy he molded his chakra into exactly fifteen chakra bullets. Within three seconds, five shinobi and ten civilians dropped to the ground, blood spilling out their mouths, ears and nose.

When the chakra bullet penetrated their skulls it burst in a wave, completely liquifying their brains. The boy droppedfrom his hiding spot and ran up the stairs to face the double doors. They didn’t have a layout of the estate so Naruto would just have to wing it.

He searched for the largest cluster of chakra signatures and mentally tracked it to somewhere on the third floor. Two pulses of chakra alerted him that Haku and Zabuza had taken out the guards around the external site. He sent one back and waited for them to meet at his location. It didn’t take long.

Both shunshinned to his side, the younger boy nodded and they pushed open the double doors. Surprisingly, or not, the foyer was completely empty with the exception of gaudy statues and paintings of naked women in very promiscuous positions. The entire interior was the same black marble with red velvet carpet splitting off into a double grand staircase.

The pair followed Naruto as he tracked the cluster of chakra signatures. Along the way they took out about two dozen shinobi and civilians alike. They came out unscathed but left a trail of mangled bodies and pools of blood in their wake.

Narutos ears flattened and his tail bushed out as he signaled for the team to stop. He sensed a disgusting presence that could only be Gato, he was a floor up, directly above them. But he wasn’t bothered by that. Two other accompanied him and one was lethal. Their chakra was dense and violent, rolling and crashing about like the ocean waves in a hurricane. It seems as though Zabuza recognized it as his eyes widened and he shook his head at Naruto.

“If I’m right that’s another one of the other seven swordsmen of the Mist. He went rogue a while ago but I’ve heard he’s joined a dangerous organization and he could kick my ass to Wind country and back a million times on his worst day. We can’t go up there.” He violently shook his head in an attempt to rid himself of the fear that overtook his body. Haku looked confused but understood the danger they were in.

Naruto steeled himself. Falling into a meditative state, his tail smoothed out, his ears perked up and stood at attention, listening for any sign of another presence. His eyes opened to reveal sharp purple eyes with icy blue flecks.

“Our objective is to take out Gato, if need me I can take this nin out. It may be a pain but I don’t have any doubts. All I need is your back up should I get caught up in a battle with him.” His eyes narrowed at the pair, Zabuza groaned and Haku froze but eventually both conceded, nodding in affirmation. “Right. Move out.” The group races through the halls and silently jumped up the staircase.

They closed in on another set of red, gold trimmed double doors. A conversation could be heard and as they stopped in front of the handles a loud cackle echoed around the room. After a few handsigns the team was tensed and ready for battle, Naruto took the plunge and kicked open the doors, partially shattering them in the process.

With their seals still on Haku and Zabuza swiftly raced to the other occupants in the room, Haku held a senbon right at the pulse point of the unknown occupant of the room while Zabuza firmly grasped Gatos collar and held Kubikiribōchō to his fat neck. Naruto stood a mere meter away from the Mist swordsmen as he peeled off his seal, the others following suit.

Once revealed a staring match ensued, the fox boy stared into the beady eyes of a very odd looking man. He seemed more like a shark if he was being honest, his skin was a pale blue, what looked like gills hung under his eyes in pairs of three. Navy blue hair stood straight up underneath an odd Kiri head protector. He wore a black, high collared cloak lined with red that also had red clouds printed on it. A large sword wrapped in bandages clung to his back which was a good sign.

Or he didn’t consider them a threat. Either way was good for Naruto.

The sound of Gatos flabby flesh jiggling as he shook was truly disgusting to Narutos enhances senses. The smell of the sweating pig made his stomach churn.

“Zabuza how are you able to stand so close to that disgusting thing? He fuckin reeks of ball sweat and stale cigars it’s making me sick.” He spat out, ears twitching in annoyance.

“Barely handling if I’m being honest, can I just kill him and get it over with?” Still staring at the other Mist swordsmen the boy gave him a questioning look. “We gonna fight over this pigs life or are can you calmly fuck off so we can end him, take his money, free the slaves and burn down this disgusting manor with his body in it.”

The swordsmens face morphed into something like shock before he threw his head back in spine chilling laughter, he held his stomach as his body shook from the act. After few moments he wiped a tear that had slipped down his cheek and snapped his head to look at the little fox boy before him.

To hear such from someone so young and delicate looking wasn’t something he came across very often. Or at all. He’d call the kid out on his bullshit, but just like he saw through the feminine illusion he could also see the raw strength hidden behind the doll like facade. This child was otherworldly in power, he’d have to speak with Pein about possible recruitment. He took another moment to size up the kid before nodding with a chuckle.

“You’re all right kid. Do what you want with the fat bastard I was only in this country on orders and in this room by curiosity.” The kid signaled to the man holding Gato who he just realized was Momochi Zabuza, one of his fellow swordsmen.

He watched as Gato was pulled up by his hair, tears streaming down his flabby cheeks as he uselessly pleaded for his life to be spared. He was surprised again when the mans throat wasn’t slit, instead the sword was impaled through his left shoulder blade. Another handsign was made and Zabuza dropped the bleeding man on the ground.

The fox boy threw a seal on the carpetand stomped on it. The seal flared purple and Gato was thrown against the ceiling in a flash, blood splattering the walls and soaking the carpet. He stomped the seal again and the portly man was pinned against the wall.

The boys amethyst eyes glowed in anger as he stalked over to the man like a predator. And damn was he glad to not be the prey. Half way to his target a barrage of kunai and shuriken embedded themselves in every muscle, bone and slab of fat that covered the mans body. Another cry came but was heard on deaf ears.

 Zabuza chuckled while the other swordsmen laughed heartily. The bastard deserved it. Hell he was considering doing away with the pig himself. As for Naruto, he wasn’t satisfied at all. This man would never feel the pain he put all those innocent men, women and children through. But he would damn well try to get him atleast halfway there. He placed seals on his torso, head, arms and legs before channeling an intense amount of chakra into the seal on his torso. The chakra spread like vines til it reaches the others and once all were connected an ear piercing scream was torn from the mans throat. All eyes turned to Naruto.

“Kid what did you do?” The swordsmen asked, admiration and curiosity laced his tone. The flaming eyes bore into his very soul as he spat out his answer like the words disgusted him.

“Bonding his body and soul to these seals. As long as they reamain intact so does he. And I plan on using them to their full potential.” In a golden flash he appeared in front of Gato and removed his feet from his legs, earning another shrill scream from the sack of shit in human form.

Next were the hands, then the eyes which he plucked slowly using elongated nails, the man lost consciousness when his poor excuse of a cock was torn from underneath his folds of fat. Naruto seemed satisfied for now but jabbed a kunai straight through his windpipe, effectively cutting off his use of speech.

“Now no one will have to hear his pig squeals as he burns alive in his own home. Pathetic really.” His eyes had returned to their normal blue with purple specks and his warm, comforting persona had returned. The boy cleaned his blade before resealing it and glanced at the person still held hostage by Hakus senbon.

It was a young girl, maybe 10 or 11, a pretty little thing with long black hair that was dirty and tangled. Her skin was tanned and she had light green eyes that added to her exotic appearance. She wore a short, golden minidress that showed off her emaciated form. Her thin ankles looked ready to snap as she wore 9 inch platform heels.

The poor girl was shaking head to toe, no doubt she was further traumatized by the sight she just witnessed. She watched with wide eyes as the beautiful golden haired girl gracefully walked her way, captivating eyes glimmering with an air of sadness she couldn’t comprehend. She watched the golden tail swish languidly behind her and the fluffy ears stood turned out, she was so beautiful.

A soothing voice, sounding like a whisper in a summer breeze, reached her ears. “What?” She asked, caught off guard. She looked up to see the girl was mere inches away from her face, she blushed heavily as the girl laughed. Another beautiful sound that she could listen to forever.

“From what I can see you must be one of Gatos slaves, I know what I’ve just done must be traumatizing but I need you to answer some questions for me. Can you do that?” The raven haired girl nodded.

“Alright I’m sure there are others like you, do you know where they are?” She thought for a moment. “They usually inject us with something and it all becomes hazy. But...I-i think they’re somewhere else. We’re usually outside for a while before they take us in here to entertain guests.” She cringed at the murderous look to flashed through the others eyes.

“Alright I guess that’s enough to work with.” The girl placed a glowing hand on her heart and suddenly she wasn’t so afraid anymore. A giddy feeling overtook her and a true smile graced her features. She hadn’t felt this happy in a long time.

“Zabuza, Haku I believe Gato has a dock where he ships and receives shipments regardless of the cargo. I’m going to expand my senses and send a few clones to track down a large cluster of chakra signatures. Shouldn’t take long but I’m going to go into a meditative state to get a feel for the entire area. If you can protect this girl and search the estate for any valuables that’d be appreciated, even legal documents I can forge his signatures and sell everything he owns or do with it as I please. Um other swordsmen...if you don’t plan on fighting you can either help or leave. I really couldn’t care less.” The swordsmen grinned, revealing needle sharp teeth.

“I’ll stick around, I have a proposition for you. Names Kisame by the way.” The boy nodded. “‘Kay well I’ll be near the front entrance. Once you’ve finished contact me through the seal or vice versa should I I find them first.” Without another word he flashed away leaving a group of mixed feelings behind.

“That boy is one fiiiine piece of work.” His partners didn’t miss the stretch of the word ‘fine’ and growled protectively. They may not have known him long but it was impossible not to gravitate towards him. Haku was obviously in love and Zabuza considered him like a little brother. The little girl on the other hand was floored.

“Boy?!” The pair were annoyed on Narutos behalf.

“Yes BOY, we know hes beautiful and so does he but I suggest you use the right pronouns.” Haku warned her. The girl blushed even further. Wow. That was unexpected to say the least.

“Um..ok wow. Anyways I think I can help with the money thing, since I’m one of his usual ‘entertainers’-“ she said with a grimace. “-I’ve seen him close away documents in several safes. He keeps them in most of the entertainment rooms but there’s a big one in here-“ she pointed at the large painting behind the desk, right next to Gatos mutilated body. “-I don’t know the combination but this is the main safe.”

Kisame snorted. “How fucking original. What an arrogant prick.” He let out a harsh laugh and glanced at Gato with a humorous glint in his eyes.

Zabuza ignored him and cut down the eyesore of a painting to reveal a large silver safe. It was about two meters wide and one meter long. Instead of trying to figure out the combination he smashed the dials with the handle of his Zanpakutō (Kubikiribōchō) and slashed the hinges. Getting a firm hold on the turnstile he wrenched the safe open and caught a glimpse of heaven.

A large stack of papers sat under piles of gleaming golden Ryō. He used the seal on his wrist to stash the cash and sifted through the documents with Haku. They found the deeds to multiple estates all over the world. There were contracts with multiple high end businesses which they burned instantly. Figured Naruto would want to free them of the cash sucking demon that was Gato. Anything that had to do with slaves they burned. Anything that had to do with drugs...they burned. Anything they knew was dirty business was burned. Once all was sealed they had the girl, identified as Ziema, guide them to the other known safes.

By the end they had a little over a billion Ryō hidden safely in the seal, piles of worthy legal documents for Naruto to pour over, and Kisame trailing behind them with a faint smile on his face.

What an interesting kid. He’s got A-ranked missing nin wrapped around his fingers.

They sent a pulse through the seal and walked through the maze of hallways to greet the gaudy foyer again. Searching for Narutos unique chakra signature they found him sitting still as stone against a tree just off to the side of the estate.

Around him was an odd chakra that was completely foreign to them. It felt gentle but very lethal. Upon closer inspection his eyelids had a solid line of royal purple that tapered into a long point past his eyelid. Hearing the grass rustle his eyes snapped open, the irises were an icy lavender and the purple specks had now turned black. His pupils were now the same royal purple and were slitted, much like a cat.

“Um Naruto...what the fuck?” The trio were at a loss for words while Kisames interest had been peaked even further.

Sage mode huh? Who taught him that?

“Honestly I have no fucking clue.”

Well what the fuck. 

”I felt this same pull of energy from one of my clones the other day and it happened again when I fell into my meditative state. I almost thought I was gonna die, this foreign chakra didn’t mix well with mine and my body felt like it was hardening, completely out of control. I just kinda redirected it to flow with my chakra instead of against it and this happened I guess? It’s really weird...it’s like I can feel and see everything around me. Every time a blade of grass moves, I can pinpoint an ant crawling in the soil, feel the chakra running through everything in a weird cycle or flow..i-I can’t describe it.”

Just. What the fuck is this kid.

“That’s nature chakra kid. And from the looks of it you’re in sage mode. Do you have a summons?” Naruto nodded, slightly confused.

“Yea I’m contracted to the Foxes of Shadow Valley.”

What. The. Fuck.

“Well kiddo I have no clue how but you just accessed Sage Mode with no guidance. Usually anyone who uses nature chakra with no experience turns to stone. It’s very potent and insanely hard to control. Contractors can take years to reach sage mode and it requires intense training. If I’m being honest you should be dead but I’m impressed.”

Impressed doesn’t even begin to cover it. This is completely unheard of. He has to talk to Pein about this boy.

“Alright I’ll deal with this later, Jiraiyas a sage so he can help me when we return to Konoha. Our priority is the slaves and my clones have found them. They’re locked up on a ship that’s by the dock. Ready to be brought in for the auction. Guards have been taken out but they’re locked up tight so I’ll need all your help freeing them from the metal crates.” It seemed everyone was in agreement so Naruto left a group of clones with the Ziema while the rest flashed with him to the docks.

Once on the ship they made their way to the cargo hold where they saw dozens of large metal crates that were padlocked. Naruto ordered them to sever the locks and help guide the captives to the deck. They all did as told though it took some coercing from Zabuza and Kisame as their appearance was less than friendly.

“Kisame stop grinning like a fucking creep! No wonder they’re scared of you.” Haku snickered as he herded a small hoard of children up onto the deck.

“See kids like Haku, he’s pretty. Put up a henge or something you weirdos.” He laughed again as he ducked Zabuzas attempted punch.

The last of the slaves had been gathered and the fox boy was helping warm each and every one of their hearts. Freeing them of the last of their shackles. In total there were 219 slaves. 219 men, women and children that were ripped away from their families, their homes and their lives. To keep his rage tucked away he bid his time categorizing them by country and kingdom.

112 were from Kiri, 29 from Kumo, 17 from Iwa and the remaining 61 came from the village Naruto had been working with. So yeah. He was beyond pissed.

Once all were there and categorized Naruto checked the time 2:28am. They had to get back soon or the others would worry too much. They needed a place to put the slaves but where? He was deep in thought when Zabuza tapped his shoulder and handed him a stack of papers.

“Those are all different deeds to estates all over the world. One of them is on Kiris border and I know the exact location so I’m thinking the slaves can stay there until everything gets sorted out.” He rubbed the back of his neck a bit sheepishly, not really used to the whole nice guy act. He nearly screamed when small but strong arms wrapped around his waist and fluffy fox ears tickled his chin.

“I knew you were a sweetheart!” Zabuza only caught half of that but it was enough to make flush a bright red. He tried pushing the kid off but damn was he strong. The fucker even wrapped his tail around his legs for extra precaution! Now that’s just fowl play. Naruto climbed off him and gave a cheeky grin before getting serious.

“Alright all I need you to do is take me to the location and I can handle it from there.” Zabuza nodded and shunshinned them both a few times til they reached a beautiful beach villa that was about 3/4 the size of Gatos main estate. Plenty of room for the slaves and most likely stocked with food as well. He pulled out a kunai and carved an intricate seal into the bark of a tree nearby.

“Alright let’s go.” Zabuza took his hand and they flashed back to the main estate. Once there he began taking the captives in groups of twenty to the Villa til there were only the Wave villagers left.

It was almost 4am so Naruto, the newly dubbed Team Hakuza, Kisame and the villagers suited up to leave. But before they did Naruto blewlarge scale fire dragon that burnt the main estate to the ground, if you listened close enough you could hear Gatos wheezing attempt at screaming for help. Or maybe it was just Narutos wishful thinking.

Along the way Naruto conversed with the people, asking about their homes, families and occupations. It was all so sad. Gato has ruined these innocent lives and Naruto would make it right. He dropped each person off at their homes with 5 Ryō and a message to meet at the village square tomorrow at noon. They all looked confused and skeptical but gave a small smile and bobbed their head in return.

Once that was done they headed towards Tazunas house, Kisame called out to Naruto when they reached the bridge. Oops forgot about fish face. He left Haku and Zabuzato go on ahead, they gave him stern looks but he glared in return. They shuddered and followed the worn path to Tazunas home.

“Alright I have a few guesses but I’d rather not waste time, what to do want from me?” Kisame smirked, smart kid. Cut to the chase it is then. 

”As I’m sure you know I’m part of a very powerful organization, I can feel the god like strength coming from you and the unlimited potential. My blade siphons my opponents chakra and fuels my own, but from what I can tell your chakra would completely shatter my blade. This isn’t my place to ask but I will be speaking with my boss regardless of your answer, will you join our organization? We fight for peace, some find our methods crude but we have reasons for what we do. We’re all s-ranked missing nin and have committed many crimes but we still want to fight for a life we never had. I’d give you time to think about it but I’m not staying here any longer, my curiosity for Gato is satiated. What’s your answer?” Naruto didn’t need to hesitate, he had somehow expected something like this.

“I decline. I am currently a dedicated shinobi of Konoha and one thing I will never be is a traitor. But I’ll let you in on a secret, one day, something’s going to happen and my situation will change. If I leave Konoha I’ll reach out to you. You’ll know it when you see a golden fox summons. His name is Kibo, now I must be going. It was a pleasure to meet you Hoshigaki Kisame, send my best regards to your boss.” He ended with a wave as he gracefully strolled down the path, pontytail flowing in the wind along with his haori.

“Beautiful.” Kisame whispered subconsciously. He blushed a dark blue when a bell like laugh rang through his ears. He quickly shunshinned away, he meditates on a large rock and connected to Pein, he appeared in front of him looking like a static rainbow shadow of himself. 

”What prompted this call?” Pein bit out. “There’s a boy, I met him in Wave when I was meeting with that pig Gato. He came with Momochi Zabuza, one of my fellow swordsmen and a young man I believe to be Yuki Haku. I couldn’t detect his presence even when he shattered open the door. It turns out he was using some sort of suppression seal. This kid also used a seal to manipulate gravity. I’m 100% sure I would lose to him in a fight. Something about his chakra isn’t normal. When he wasn’t paying attention I used Samehada to try to siphon off some off his chakra and it was like she spit it back out. And fucking get this shit, he used a bunch of seals on Gato that supposedly bonded his body and soul to the seals or whatever and totally mutilated this guy. But the craziest part is this kid not only is contracted to the Foxes by t he ACCIDENTALLY achieved sage mode unscathed. I think this kid should join us. I know it wasn’t my place but that kid could beat any of one of us. I’m not exaggerating here. He said no, for now. Apparently he knows something we don’t and if he decides to leave Konoha he’ll contact me via fox summons named uh..Kibo.” He looked up at Pein and nearly fainted. He’d never seen anything other than indifference or slight annoyance on the mans face but now his eyes were wide, his mouth hung slightly open and he seemed incredibly tense. He composed himself quickly but still seemed a tad perturbed.

“Alright for now id like you to check on him whenever you can, you said Konoha? Take Orochimaru with you, I think he’ll be interested in the boy.” Kisame nodded.

“Ja ne boss, I believe he’s in Kumo right now I’ll head off to find him.” With that his shadow image faded and he woke from his meditative state, and headed off to Kumo to find the slippery snake he had to call a partner.

Naruto and Team Hakuza returned just as the sun came up. They came through the front door silently as to not wake up the house, but were greeted by the entire house either trying to stay awake or completely passed out in a heap of bodies on the floor and couch. The trio snorted in amusement and Naruto called first shower. The other two groaned and slumped against the wall, falling asleep soon after.

In the shower Naruto reflected on last nights actions. Their mission to take down and liberate the village was a success, but there was still much to be done. The former slaves needed to be sent back to their respective Kingdoms, even with Narutos help it would take years to recover from the trauma they suffered.

He’d already sent letters to the Kingdoms via fox summons explaining the situation and where to find their people. Narutos first priority was the mission he was assigned with so he would leave the Kings and Queens to protect their people, hopefully it would be enough.

They would most likely be leaving within the next three days, the bridge would be finished later on today and their teams would probably stay the night after the celebration Naruto had planned for the villagers and head home the next day.

He hung his head low as the steaming water soaked his long hair and relaxed his muscles. He wished he could do more, all those people would never be fully reintegrated into society. Their scars would haunt them all their lives. And he was useless now.

He quickly washed himself, combed some oil through the bottom portion of his hair, wrapped a towel around his waist and left the bathroom to dress. An hour later he came out wearing a short black kimono, in mourning for the innocence that was lost among those people.

It ended mid thigh, had a light blue ribbon wrapped around his waist and tied in a large bow with the tails running down the back. There was the Uzushio crest in the same color embroidered on the back. Nimble fingers created twin fishtail braids running down his back. He wore simple black thigh highs and heeled black shinobi sandals.

He flashed to the kitchen to begin making breakfast. Seeing as it was the first day of the liberation of the village he went all out. Fluffy pancakes topped with maple syrup, whipped cream and fresh berries. Belgium waffles drizzled with chocolate syrup and whipped cream. Fluffy omelets made with fresh vegetables, chopped ham and various seasonings. Freshly steamed white jasmine rice.

He made regular black coffee from his personal stash of espresso beans and something he called Frappes for the ones with a sweet tooth. To top it off he made some mimosas for the adults, meaning everyone except Inari. Genin are considered adults after all. His clones set the table and went to wake everyone up only to see them all crowded around the threshold of the kitchen, a large puddle of saliva at their feet. Rude.

“Oi someone clean that up! When I’m in here it’s my damn kitchen how dare you defile these pristine floors with your morning breath spit!” His faux rage had everyone except Haku and Zabuza grabbing mops and towels to clean the floor. Said pair seated themselves and began to fill their plates. Pouring coffee and a single glass of mimosa for eachother. Naruto smiled fondly and followed suit.

He downed three glasses of mimosa and asingle cup of coffee by the time everyone had finished cleaning and sat down to chow down. Moans of pleasure echoed through the kitchen as the god like food ravaged their taste buds.

Inari and Sasuke downed frappe after frappe, reveling in the cool refreshing drink where they weren’t gagging from bitterness. Like the bitch she was Sakura ate her fill and left to primp herself without a single thank you, returning two hours later even more caked up than when they were on the road.

Naruto snorted at her failed attempt at his signature braided bun, regular chopsticks randomly stuck through the sides. Pathetic. She remained undeterred, lost in a fairytale where she was the flawless Queen and everyone else (sans Sasuke) were peasants under her rule. She tried to gracefully walk out of the house but slipped as her ankle buckled from the height of her unnecessarily large heel.

They all laughed at her expense, even Kurenai who had grown quite fond of Naruto and lost her patience with Sakuras ignorance. So with her face red, eyes sparkling with tears, she stomped out of the house and went to practice the basic academy katas. Vapid bitch. By this time everyone was either changed or still changing to finish the bridge and do some last minute training.

Team 7 and Team Hakuza has finished the water/lightning ninjutsu combo and were running one last test. Save the details for the real fight and fast forward to the completion of the bridge. It was around 5pm and all the villagers had convened at the bridge to congratulate Tazuna and give thanks to the ninja who protected and freed them.

Naruto reminded them all of the celebration tomorrow, to wear their best and show up at 12. They all bowed and thanked him with tears in their eyes, hugged them all, filling their hearts with warmth. He bid them all farewell and advised them to get some rest for the party tomorrow.

As the sun set all the residents of Tazunas home sat in a circle on the bridge, basking in the last of the suns rays and passing around canteens of water and bottles of sake. They were starting the celebration early it seemed. Inari tried to sneak a drink but gagged at the taste and got a harsh scolding from Tsunami. They all had a laugh over that.

As the sky turned purple and faded into a deep navy, stars dancing around the moon, Naruto herded them all to the house where cooked them all a quick dinner of grilled meets, and a vegetable stir fry. The group became tired fast and stumbled off to bed, Naruto got lucky.

Once everyone was fast asleep he summoned twenty clones and used a seal to channel extra chakra into them, the glowing clones got their orders and flashed away in a blinding golden glow. The original turned off the lights and left the house to prepare for the festival.

The next morning everyone woke and did their morning routine before coming down to see breakfast already on the table, it was just as luxurious as the day before and they wasted no time in filling their stomachs. Around 10am they realized they had to get ready for the festival, the group figured Naruto wasalready prepared and doing some last minute preparations.

Team 7 had to literally drag Sakura out of the bathroom as she wouldn’t leave until she was picture perfect. They threwher on the worn wooden floor and sent her makeup with her.

Hinata and Kiba took a shower together to save time. Kakashi had bathed the night before and Sasuke just washed his body before hopping out to let Tsunami takeover. You get the picture, they were rushing to be on time.

They failed at being on time but it was worth the wait.

They managed to wrestle Kakashi into a black yukata with silver vines embroidered on it, golden leaves blooming from them. A gift from Naruto.

In fact Naruto left all of them a personalized yukata, even Sakura. Unfortunately.

They all emerged into the living room. Kakashi in his yukata, Hinata in an indigo yukata that had lavender lilies and gold roses embroidered on it, and black obi laced with gold was tied at her waist.

Kiba wore a forest green yukata with light brown tree branches bearing golden cherry blossom petals embroidered on it, a black obi like Hinatas ties around his waist.

Sasuke wore a navy blue yukata that had an embroidered black snake wrapping around it. It’s eyes were gold and the Uchiha crest was embroidered on that back between the shoulder blades. Like the rest he wore the same obi around his waist.

Haku wore a bright red yukata that had cream and gold roses embroidered on it, same obi around his waist.

Zabuza reluctantly wore a black yukata with navy blue swords embroidered in a circle, looking like the suns rays. They had silver accents to make the swords stand out. He wore the same obi around his waist.

Shinos was a cream color that looked a lot like his coat, embroidered with various bugs lying on green leaves that sprouted from the bottom.

Sakuras was a light green that complimented her eyes and had a Sakura tree in full bloom embroidered on it. Unlike the others her obi was a darker green like Kibas yukata.

Kurenai also wore a black yukata with red carnations embroidered all over it, a cream colored obi tied around her waist.

Tsunami wore a pastel yellow yukata embroidered with various wild flowers, her obi was a pastel blue laced with gold.

Inaris was a baby blue with with green leaves and a single golden rose embroidered on it, his obi was navy blue. 

Tazunas was a simple dark green yukata with white waves embroidered on the bottom and the kanji for brave betweenhis shoulder blades. His obi was gold.

The women had their hair up elegantly (sans Sakura) and light make up that complimented their features (sans Sakura) and the men tried to tame their hair but failing in the process.

Seeing how this was as good as it would get, the group left the house and headed towards the village square where they heard loud cheers and bouts of laughter, as they turned the corner they were greeted with a beautiful sight that brought Tazuna, Tsunami and Inari to their knees.

All around the village there were small trees and vines that snaked up the buildings, all different types of flowers sprouting from them.

There were cherry trees that bore fruit even though it was out of season, along with peach trees and bushes that were full of blueberries, blackberries and raspberries.

Strings of lanterns were strung along the tops of the buildings and dozens of stalls were set up. Some for different kinds of meals, snacks and sweets. Some had games for the children and others were converted into bars for the adults. Those were heavily crowded by rowdy men and women. But all the stalls were manned by a single Naruto. Handing out sweets, drinks and prizes with a loving smile.

The clones were dressed in a simple long black kimono with a golden fox embroidered on the back with the Uzushio crest between the shoulder blades. A thick purple ribbon tied around his waist and trailed down the back. His hair was up in a simple braided bun with black chopsticks stuck through. Golden bells chiming from the ends. But where was the real Naruto?

It took them hours to find him. Hours of downing alcohol or in Inaris case drowning in his sugar high. They were all sitting around a table, eating dango, takoyaki and sipping soju when loud music began to play and a dance circle broke out in the middle of the square.

By this time it was dark and the lanterns were all lit, bathing the area in a soft yellow light. Kakashi caught a glimpse of gold and alerted the group, they all searched but only saw the peeks of the golden locks. Fed up with waiting the charges over to the dance circle just in time to see an Angel in flight.

The members of the dance circle were all holding hands and when the beat changed all the members jumped and twirled in the air before clasping their partners hands. The moment lasted only three seconds but to Narutos lovers it was endless.

As if in slow motion they watched as he weightlessly lifted of the ground, the top portion of his hair was braided into a crown that had flowers laced through the loops. The bottom half flowed freely around him like a gleaming golden curtain. His eyes were closed and a serene expression graced his features, long lashes coated in mascara, a thin line of eyeliner tapered into a cat eye, flawless powdered skin and a light purple gloss covered his plump lips.

He wore a long baby blue silk kimono, the collar and border were an almost black blue. On the back was a giant embroidered golden flower, petals scattered around it, resembling a sun and its rays. From the bottom of the train til up to the back of the knee was a scene of golden grass and colorful wild flowers blowing in a nonexistent breeze.

The space in between the ‘sun’ and the ground was taken up by a large lavender bow that’s tails trailed down even past the train. All they could see of his feet was a pair of lavender silk slippers that hugged his dainty feet and evidently were perfect for dancing.

But jaws hung low and saliva flowed as his kimono and hair gracefully flowed around him as he twisted through the air before silently landing on his toes.

He turned to the left and clasped his partners hands and began to dance with the others. Jealousy flared up amongst the group but he looked so happy in that moment they couldn’t bring themselves to intervene. Hand in hand he and his partner glided in a circle before twirling hand in hand, then moved onto the next partner.

The group watched him twist, jump, smile and laugh for the next half hour. Their hearts swelled as this beautiful person, the loving, life saving soul for once let himself be happy. Free of any restraints as he danced with the very villagers he freed just a day ago.

With a final flourish the dancers all bowed to eachother, smiled and laughed amongst themselves before dispersing to greet their friends and relatives.Naruto grinned when he saw the gathering of people waiting for him, he ran up and gave each person (sans Sakura) a kiss, whether it be on the mouth, cheek or forehead.

“Hey guys I was wondering when you’d show up!” His voice was filled with excitement. This was pure unadulterated joy. Kakashi scoffed in amusement.

“We’ve been here all day just couldn’t track you down.” He ended withroll of his eye. The boy pouted.

“For an elite jounin you must really suck at tracking then. You atleast could’ve asked one of my clones ya know?” Well shit. They didn’t think about that.

“Anyways I could use a drink, I assume we’ll be reluctantly heading back tomorrow so I wanna get wasted and allow everyone to have a good time before our departure.” The group cheered inagreement, Inari went to stuff his face with more sugar while the ‘adults’ drowned themselves in sake and soju.

Hours later most of the group was leaning against Naruto, Kakashi, Zabuza and Tazuna to keep themselves from falling over. If anyone spilled their guts on the way no one mentioned it. One by one they stumbled into the cozy house and most collapsed on the couch or simply face planted into the hardwood floors.

No one was sober enough to do more than giggle and throw a blanket over their fallen comrades.

Haku, Zabuza, Naruto and Kakashi struggled to get up the stairs, bumping into eachother and nearly falling headfirst in the process. Zabuza actually did fall headfirst when he tried to open the bedroom door. Instead of getting up he rolled blindly to the closest futon and curled up like a newborn baby.

The remaining trio giggled childishly and Naruto held onto Haku and Kakashi as they clumsily pushed ALL the futons together and dropped onto the fluffy pile.

Sandwiched inbetween the two Naruto gave each a slow searing kiss before nuzzling into Kakashis chest and tangling a hand in his hair, his other hand was occupied as Haku slung his arm around the younger boys waist and laced their fingers together.

The trio fell into a blissful, drunken sleep with zero worries on their minds.

The next morning Naruto woke to groans from every occupant of the household. He shivered as the sounds of violent retching pierced his sensitive ears.

He opened his eyes to see Kakashis beautiful face a mere inch away, his mask had fallen out of place in his sleep and his soft lips were partially in view. He leaned forward and pressed his own lips tenderly against the others. A few moments later a dark gray eye shot open and zeroed in on Naruto before a small smile stretched across his face, Kakashi pulled the rest of his mask down before before gently pulling the younger closer to deepen the kiss.

Soft moans escaped their lips in between breathes which woke Haku. He shot up and immediately regretted it, a sharp pain blinded him temporarily before the nausea set in. His sudden gasp of pain alerted Naruto who pulled seals out of who knows where and slapped them on his head and stomach, he briefly channeled some chakra and went back to his make out session with his other lover once they were no longer in the puke zone.

Haku felt a tad jealous but that euphoric feeling returned and he briefly glanced at Zabuzas deathly still form, took note of the loud snores coming from him and settled back down to catch some more sleep before having to face the hangover fest that was surely happening on the floor below.

The pair next to him soon followed suit after Naruto gifted his lover with the same seals. Again the trio fell asleep in each other’s arms, drifting into a brief but still blissful sober slumber.

A few hours later the trio begrudgingly woke to face the consequences of last night. The consequences being that they had to emerge from their sanctuary into the vomit smelling air wafting from downstairs. Leaving Zabuza still dead asleep they ran to the bathroom where they all took a shower together.

Haku and Kakashi weren’t particularly attracted to eachother but their love for Naruto was a mutual interest so they all scrubbed the stench of sweat and alcohol from their bodies, brushed their teeth and stepped out of the bathroom in a cloud of steam. They quickly dressed and covered their noses as they prepared for the war zone that was the first floor. It was worse than they expected.

Sakura was facedown in a puddle of her own bile.

Hinata had vomited on Sasukes lap and fell asleep in it, leaving her hair coated in her own body fluids.

Kiba had spewed vomit all over the couch, soaking Inari and Tsunamis clothes as they fell asleep next eachother.

Kurenai was half seated in a corner, vomit ran all the way down her yukata and pooled in her lap.

Shino was curled up like a caterpillar, he didn’t vomit but Kibas bile dripped from the couch all over his yukata and running down his hair into his face. That made the trio shudder. Disgusting.

Tazuna was the only one who came out unscathed. He was slumped in a chair, facedown on the table holding his head in the hopes that the crippling headache would go away.

Naruto made clones that slapped seals on everyone to rid them of their pain and armed them with heavy duty cleaning tools so they could clean up the place. He apologized to them for having to do the dirty work. A few clones carried his teammates and Kiba to the bathroom so they could be stripped of their soiled clothes and get a nice wake up call. Since he wasn’t intimate with Inari, Tsunami, Shino or Kurenaihe woke them and let them clean themselves and merely cleaned the vomit from underneath Sakura.

He didn’t care when she woke up or got clean. Rude bitch. He never received a single thank you from her their entire stay. So she didn’t deserve his help, he was merely cleaning the mess.

The boy quickly brewed a large pot of coffee and poured large glasses of water for the conscious people at the table. They gratefully downed the beverages while he started on a light breakfast for the rest.

Three hours later and team 7, team 8 and team Hakuza were packed up and ready to depart. They had to throw Sakura out of the bathroom again as she was trying to rearrange her face with makeup. She ended up a half baked mess wearing the dirty Qipao she insisted on wearing duding the beginning of her training.

Tazuna, Tsunami and Inari escorted them to the end of the bridge where they were greeted by very hung over villagers and their overexcited children. Tazuna handed Naruto a bottle of sake.

“We’d like you to christen the bridge for us, seeing as we named it after you an all.” He smiled warmly at the young boys astonished expression.

“The Great Naruto Bridge.” He whispered with tears in his eyes. Said boy pulled him into a tight hug before smashing the bottle against one of the steel beams of the bridge. The crowd cheered, and promptly cringed at the pain that ravaged their heads.

The foreigners chuckled at the sight but gave their final farewells, things got a little teary but they managed. With one last group hug all three teams crossed the bridge and made to return to their respective homes.

The entire village was in tears, but none more so than Tazuna and his family, they clutched their hearts and let the heartbreaking sobs rack their bodies. Inarisobbed into his mother’s skirt and no one could blame them.

Naruto had done so much for them and their village. He handed over the entirety of Gatos savings (except the S-rank fee of course) to help them rebuild their economy and resume the relationships with their trade partners. And they had Naruto to thank for it all.

As his figure disappeared from sight there was one collective thought from the villagers.

“Thank you, Naruto.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta dah! Another chapter done. Way too many to come. Seriously tho suggestions would be great. I have multiple directions I’ve considered going in. Anyways hope you enjoyed. Happy Holidays, Ja ne! <3


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya I’m back. Honestly I won’t apologize for the lack of chapter tho I do understand how frustrating it can be when the author doesn’t consistently post. Anyways I’ve been changing the dosage of my meds so I’ve been a little up and down lately. I’m glad I got this done tho so enjoy. Like always kudos, comments, suggestions etc are always welcome. Happy reading ^ . ^

Once the three teams were out of sight they began discussing the issue of Zabuza and Hakus living situation.Naruto kept insisting they come to Konoha to seek refuge, he couldn’t bear the thought of them being in constant danger on the run; but even he was astonished when the pair spoke of a coup d’état.

It turns out Haku was the son of Terumi Mei, not by blood of course but when he lost his family during the bloodline purge Mei had taken him in and officially adopted him. She was currently planning on overthrowing the current King of Kiri, Yagura Karatachi, and claiming the thrown as her own. Royal blood ran through her veins but she was cast out of the Palace after the massacre of her family, the royal family.

Half of Kiri was in on the scheme and the plan was already set in motion, soon enough Haku would be the Prince of Kiri. Everyone watched Haku and Naruto held eachother close as tears ran down their cheeks, vision blurred and choking down sobs. Zabuza clutched his chest as he tried to hide the heartbreaking feeling of loss. Minutes later the pair separated and wiped the others tears, they promised to write eachother via Narutos fox summons.

With one last searing kiss and an awkward hug from Zabuza, the Konoha shinobi parted from the rogue nin and began their journey back to Konoha.

 

 

Unknown location

 

A group of shinobi were gathered in a dark cave, static rainbow shadows of themselves perched on various pillars of rocks. The topic of discussion was a certain golden haired boy. “Kisame, Orochimaru, report your findings on this boy.” A monotone voice spoke smoothly. The previously mentioned Kisame and a snake-like man known as Orochimaru grinned manically.

“Like I had mentioned before this boy, known as Naruto, is a genin from Konoha. I encountered him when I was at Gatos mansion, the pig had the nerve to demand my services with low pay, treating me like some common rogue when this boy smashed open the doors and within a second Momochi Zabuza and Yuki Haku had Gato and a slave held hostage. I didn’t notice their presence until they took off these seals I hadn’t recognized. When they did the boy stood only a few feet away, glaring at me with zero fear whatsoever even though he knew I was strong. He was on a personal mission to dispose of Gato and fuck did he deliver. He used these seals that manipulated gravity, he also attached seals to Gatos body that he claimed bonded his body and soul to them. He maimed that fat fuck and the final blow was a kunai through his windpipe, so no one would have to hear his pig squeals when he burned down the mansion I think he said. So from there he left to find the slaves while the other two pillaged the mansion for Ryō and papers. Shit like that. But get this, this fucking kid achieved sage mode within a few hours! He’s contracted to the Foxes of shadow valley and he had no prior training as a sage. By this point I’m just going along with it. So we rescued the slaves and whatever and before I left Wave I asked him to join us. He declined but said something seriously odd.” Ignoring the looks of awe, interest and curiosity he continued.

“He said something will happen soon and if he decides to leave he will contact me via a fox summons named Kibo.” He let out a heavy sigh, his turn was over. All forms turned to Orochimaru who chuckled and licked his lips before speaking.

“This Naruto child is indeed a strong one. I observed them as they made their journey back to Konoha and I have no doubts that he knew I was there. He occasionally glanced my way with a very arrogant smirk, teasing me. What a delicious child.” Most shuddered at the predatory tone in his voice. “Not only is he incredibly strong in ninjutsu, taijutsu and kenjutsu, but he’s an obvious seal master and has healing abilities that go beyond my dear old teammate. Ku ku and a bonus is that he’s quite the beauty. I agree with Kisame, this boy would do wonders for our group; I’ve also discovered his father is the Yellow Flash. The boy has many lovers so cutting his ties with Konoha will be difficult. He has unwavering faith and determination.” Orochimarus long tongue licked his lips again as he chuckled at nothing in particular. The entire group was silent before Pein spoke.

“I’ll be thinking on this, perhaps there is a way to bring him to us rather than wait for something that may not happen. I will summon you all when I have reached a conclusion. Dismissed.” One by one the members of Akatsuki disappeared back into the real world. Pein waited a few minutes before a shadow appeared in front of him, a single glowing red eye with three tomoe swirling around the pupil stared down at him. A gravelly voice spoke quietly but with strong undertones.

“It must be quite important if you have summoned me, knowing that what I’m working on is crucial to our success.” The figures face was shadowed but a raised eyebrow was clear as day along with the almost undetectable curiosity that coated the mans tone. Pein nodded.

“Hai Madara-sama, two of our members have come across a child. He is the spawn of the Yellow Flash of Konoha and from what has been gathered I’d venture to say his power knows no bounds. Although he’s still a boy, the point remains that he is not an enemy we want on our hands. Looking past his obvious talent and apparent ‘beauty’ he has some insight into the future. I don’t know how or how much he knows but whatever he’s seen I believe will be very hard on him. Kisame made it sound like a passing comment but if someone as loyal as this boy is willing to leave his beloved homeland it must be truly devastating. I agree with the other members that he should join us. Perhaps we can manipulate his knowledge and do some damage on our own. He’ll come crawling into our palms and we need only play the fool.” Peins voice remained monotone but he was holding his breath, waiting on the edge of his proverbial seat for the leaders answer. He watched in awe as a dangerous glint of mischief appeared in the mans eye. Score.

“I believe we can use this information to our advantage. As we only have the bare minimum, we’ll have to act fast. Orochimaru has personal plans for the upcoming chuunin exams from what I remember.” Again, his face was shadowed but Pein could practicality hear the grin that stretched across the mans face.

“I have an old plan I’d like to set into motion once more, it will put a wrench in the Akatsukis agenda but will benefit us in the long run. Once I have a solid course of action I’ll require yours, Konans and of course Orochimarus assistance. Prepare your team for the chuunin exams, we’ll have our new secret weapon soon enough.” The man chuckled darkly as his form spiraled away until the unnerving red eye was all that remained, a second later it blinked into nonexistance leaving Pein alone in the dark with a sense of foreboding he wasn’t sure he liked.

Pushing that feeling aside he summoned Konan and Orochimaru to form a plan for their team. These chuunin exams were going to be Hell on Earth.

 

 

Konoha

 

It was another night where Minato was working overnight, leaving Naruto alone to ponder over life in general. He was an emotional mess, he’d only gotten home a day ago and a hollow feeling had taken over his body. Without Haku that euphoric feeling had left, the only reminder he had was the faint red band around his finger. It was the only thing that comforted him, even if only a little.

He sat in the middle of a small pond deep in the forests of Konoha. Large trees surrounded the area and the only light that could be seen for miles came from the moon that sat just above the young boy, bathing him in pale silver that only added to his ethereal appearance. Kibo was curled up in his lap, a comforting warmth emitted from his body, curling around Naruto and easing his pain little by little.

He sat in the same spot for hours tracing whirlpools in the pond when hoards of fireflies began to flood the area. They danced and twirled around him, landing on his nose and making him giggle. They flew through the grass causing a faint draft to run through the area, Naruto closed his eyes and listened to the forest.

He felt the chakra wells and channels that connected all living things, he heard the fireflies trading secrets with the land and the steady rhythm of life force that flowed smoothly in the depths of the pond. Kibo shifted to stare up at Naruto when he slid into sage mode.

The purple liner that stretched past the outer corner of his eyes, the slight elongation of his canines and finger nails and the stunning sight of large lavender irises, speckled with black and royal purple slitted pupils. A contented sigh escaped the boys lips and he smiled as his connection with nature calmed him down to his very soul. The forest spoke to him in hushed tones that began to fill the void Haku had left when he departed to head for Kiri.

A warm breeze carded through his hair and the fireflies danced once more. Nature was so beautiful.

Kibo crawled up his arm and made to curl around his neck, hooking his soft paws over his masters shoulder. He wasn’t the talking type, his actions spoke for him and Naruto appreciated him much more for it. It was around midnight when Naruto decided he didn’t want to sleep in an empty home, with that thought in mind he summoned the wily fox triplets, Kina, Kobu and Kaori. Two females and one male. Each were about two meters high with dazzling white fur that covered their entire bodies. The tips of their tails and ears were a rich purple and the same color lined their eyes, much like Narutos in sage mode. Kina and Kaori had lavender eyes while Kobu had a piercing light teal.

“Naruto-samaaa we missed you!”

The triplets crowded around him, nuzzling into his sides and long fluffy tails curling around his legs. He gave them all soft pets and scratches behind the ears, reveling in the warmth radiating from their bodies.

Tonight he would laugh and trade tales with his summons, soon falling asleep in a pile of silky white fur with a fond smile gracing his features; tomorrow he would meet up with his team, be worked near to death by Kakashi (maybe one on one) and go out for a celebratory drink when their Sensei breaks the news that he signed them up for the chuunin exams in two months. But for now Naruto lay in the middle of fox pile, face nuzzled in Kinas fur and arm cradling Kibo as he fell into a deep slumber.

 

2 weeks later

 

After their celebratory drinking fest along with the rest of the Rookie 9, Team 7 began their training for the chuunin exams. Kakashi was personally training Sasuke and giving him an ace up his sleeve seeing as the boy had yet to awaken his sharingan. Naruto was training along with Hinata, helping her refine a few of her lightning jutsu and teaching her the basics of kenjutsu.

She definitely wasn’t a natural but he had also started her on one of his long weighted katana. Within two weeks she had become proficient in his basic kenjutsu style he called Whisper of the Shadow Fox. It was what he would call an introduction to the art of kenjutsu, she definitely had the flexibility to properly utilize it.

From what they heard Sasuke had made significant progress with Kakashi and was catching up to them steadily, which was good. They had two more weeks before they spent the last month training. In those remaining two weeks Naruto had switched Hinata to a short bladed, chakra conductive tanto. The handle had black and lavender bandages wrapped around it and a small fox charm hung from the end. The blade was silver with a faint purple tint and had the kanji for shadow lily carved towards the hilt.

She took to that blade like a fish to water. It was lightweight enough to easily flow with her clan techniques and style and also allowed her free movement where a katana like Narutos is much harder to control. Thanks to his speed, flexibility and strength training she was deadly and if you were anyone but a handful of shinobi, you’d barely be able to block her oncoming attacks.

Currently they were practicing in the forest of Death, Naruto was running Hinata through different scenarios so she would be prepared for any of the opponents she may face.

“Faster block Hinata! If you lose sight of your opponent then jump high to give yourself time to locate them. If you sit there like a fool you’ll be down before you even realize it! Now listen, if your opponent comes at you straight they’re either stupid and cocky or they have an ace up their sleeve. Within those few seconds you need to analyze their strengths, weaknesses and attack style. Pay attention to their body language, it’ll tell you more than you think. If their stance is tense and stiff they may be wary of you, take that to your advantage. Watch their facial expressions, if they’re planning a surprise attack there may be emotional tells such as a faint smile or smirk, they may become more bold in their actions thinking they will catch you in a trap. You must ALWAYS be aware of every aspect of your opponent. I’ve been teaching you a few tricks in every area of a shinobis life and will equip you with a few seals to use for the exams, should you need them of course.” Hinata took a moment to process the information and quickly slid into a guarded stance as Naruto rushed her.

His movements were unfamiliar leaving her mere seconds to come up with a counterattack. While he usually kept either close to the ground or up high he was now in a closed stance and running guardedly around her. His movements were less fluid than usual and he wasn’t showing any of his flexibility. He was playing the strong man.

She twisted around and thrust out her tanto just in time to clash with his katana. She pushed forward but he used the weakness to kick upwards, her wrists buckled and the tanto flew backwards into the trees. She quickly flew into a back handspring, effectively putting a few meters between them. The bluenette crouched and looked up just in time to see him moving in a different style. He held Kitsune no Kage in one hand instead of both and was lighter on his feet.

She pulled out four kunai, two in each hand.

She flung the first two at his feet, he briefly looked down and she used that moment of distraction to jump up, flipping forward and landing on his shoulders, it was supposed to catch him off guard but her efforts were fruitless. He stuck his katana on the grass and did a back bend, she met the ground with her hands and made to roll forward but was intercepted by his legs swinging over to wrap around her torso. Once his legs were locked tight he used an intense amount of core strength to fling her entire body back to her start position.

She landed hard on her head and spend a moment too long laying down, he appeared above her and landed on her hips. He stabbed a kunai dangerously close to her right ear and held Kitsune no Kage just close enough to draw a drop of blood. He stared impassively at her as she struggled to control her breathing to prevent an actual neck injury.

“Concede.”

His tone was foreign and cold. This wasn’t her Naruto, and he wasn’t playing around.

She closed her eyes at tightened her grip on the kunai she held in her left hand. Her leg mobility was limited and upper body movement could end in her death. Although Naruto would never kill her this training was meant for her to believe she was fighting an unknown enemy.

“Concede.” He spat, she had to think fast. The plan was a tad...crude, but it would work.

She purses her lips before opening her eyes and spitting a large ball of saliva directly into his eye. He instantly pulled back in disgust and the bluenette wasted no time in swiping the kunai across his chest and twisting out from under him. She gathered chakra under her feet and sent a barrage of shuriken blindly in his direction and ran up the nearest tree. She masked her chakra and watched from a branch high up as Naruto pulled a shuriken from his shoulder and a sly grin spread across his face.

“Alright Hinata I think you’ve got me beat. Well done come down.” She narrowed her eyes and hesitantly dropped from the tree, kunai in both hands and arms crossed in a blocked position.

The golden haired boys grin widened and he let out a beautiful laugh as he clapped his hands. He put up his hands in mock surrender as walked over and pulled her into a proud, loving hug.

“Good job my love, you’ve progressed so much-“ he leaned in closer and licked her ear. “-I think you deserve a treat, don’t you?”

She moaned as a warm hand slipped under her shirt to massage one of her breasts and the other tangled in her hair as she was pulled into a hot kiss. Heated lips captured hers as he backed her against a tree. A skillful tongue intertwined with hers while he ripped all the fabric that covered her chest. Slim fingers lightly trailed up her chest to circle and pinch one of her nipples, the lewd moan that escaped her sent pleasure straight to Narutos cock and he growled into the kiss. The hand in her hair pulled tighter as he licked up her neck causing her to shudder, hot breath ghosted against the shell of her ear and the bluenettes brain began to go fuzzy.

“Hina-chan do you want me to fuck you?” He purred, she could practically hear the smirk he was no doubt showing.

Hinatas breaths were coming in short gasps as her desire grew and her panties slowly began to soak. Nearly vibrating from unreleased sexual tension she managed a strained yes and that was all the consent Naruto needed. He wrapped an arm around her waist and kept their lips locked as a crack echoed around the clearing and they were gone.

When Hinata opened her eyes she was greeted with the most beautiful land she’d ever seen.

Golden grass and humongous cherry blossom trees spread around as far as she could see. Tall wild flowers she’d never seen before sprouted up and swayed gently with the warm breeze that ran through the fields. In the distance gorgeous show white deer crazed along the tree line and foxes of all colors slipped through grass, occasionally yips and squeals could be heard.

She was so lost in the beauty she hadn’t noticed Naruto right beside her; he was whispering to a small purple fox with two tails...two? Alright. She gently tapped his shoulder.

“Um Naruto..where are we?” He didn’t answer for a minute, whispering in the Foxes ear once more and a sharing a low giggle with it, he smoothed down the soft fur and gently waved it away. Odd.

The golden haired boy stood in one fluid motion and lazily slid his piercing eyes to meet hers. His plump lips stretched into a faint smile and Hinatas breath caught in her throat. His eyes sparkled with an emotion she couldn’t place, but was sure it was something a keen to longing. Narutos warm fingers connected with hers and then he spoke.

“It’s my mindscape. It’s design is something I fabricated myself, it reminds me of home.” The last part was murmured and it made no sense to her but this was obviously a sacred place to him and she was grateful that he shared this with her.

Naruto locked eyes with Hinata when her pale hand caressed his cheek, thumb brushing against his whisker marks. He closed his eyes as she pulled him into a hug. He returned it. Without another word the fox boy wrapped his fingers around her wrist and guided her through the clearing and into the trees.

He didn’t tell her where they were going and she didn’t ask, she just followed him for about half an hour til they reached a small field of roses and lilies and all sorts of exotic flowers that were as tall as small trees. Her jaw dropped at the sight, vibrant reds, oranges, blues and a plethora of other colors clouded her vision and a strong sense of euphoria overtook her entire body.

Whisps of warmth snaked around her body, filling her to the brim with what she could only call pure bliss. She was snapped out of the haze when a harsh snap echoed through the space, dispersing the strange fog that entranced the bluenette. Hinata looked at her lover who gave her a small a grin and guided her to a small hole in the center of the cluster of tree-like flowers.

She looked down to see...the night sky? No, it rippled, like water. She looked closer, it was definitely what looked like the night sky. Or some variation of it. The sky itself was a mix of rich blues, purples, reds, pinks and oranges. It looked like rainbow clouds crowding a navy canvas. Crystalline stars were spread across that canvas and appeared as though they were slowing rotating, upon closer inspection she could make out a few of the constellations.

Every couple seconds the stars would spread out and connect to others, showing off a new constellation. She hadn’t realized how long she’d been staring and that she had been barely breathing until she felt a mini shock run through her body, the entrance point being Narutos finger that was connected to her bicep. Her pupil-less eyes swiveled towards his direction and widened when she saw his face twisted in a look of extreme concern.

“Did I do something?” She hesitantly asked, she had no idea what to expect. This place was foreign, the word ‘mindscape’ wasn’t in her vocabulary nor was it in anyone she knew.

“Where we are now is considered a copy of a hidden space. A small pocket of the universe that has been overlooked. It is nothing but yet is everything. I can create whatever I desire inside of it and soon enough it will become one with the universe. My mindscape is a temporary space, my body is still in the real world, as is yours, but our consciousness remains here. Once we enter that space we’re pulled from the physical world and become one with space and time. No laws apply here. I consider it my safe space but it seems to effect you in a different way. The spiritual essence is pulling you in and I’m not sure how the pocket will react to you.”

Well...that was a whole lot she didn’t understand. Hinata couldn’t quite grasp what he was trying to convey. Would she get hurt? Die? That’s a tad fucked.

“You won’t die.”

Oh. Good to know.

“But your spirit won’t return to your body, it will remain in the pocket until it’s absorbed into the universe.”

Isn’t that the same thing?

“It’s not the same thing. Your spirit and soul would be reborn Into another body while your current one would disintegrate and be recycled to create your next body. So technically you wouldn’t die, I would call it a transfer. This is all in theory of course but I just wanted you to be aware of the possible theoretical consequences.” His brow furrowed and his brilliant blue eyes searched hers for something she couldn’t name.

This wasn’t a decision she knew how to make, this wasn’t anything she’d ever even thought about. For a moment she considered it was a very intense lucid dream but even she couldn’t fabricate something this intricate. So she abandoned any fear she had and decided that as long as she was with Naruto she would be alright. She trusted him like no other and knew that she would never be as safe as she was in his hands.

So with a deep intake of faux oxygen the Hyuuga Heiress squeezed his hands and followed him as he dove in the rippling sky.

 

 

The day before the Chuunin exams

 

Team 7 was meeting for the first time in weeks to catch up and discuss strategies for the exams. Sasuke and Kakashi were justifiably startled when they took in the sight of the pair before them.

They had...changed.

Hinata more so than Naruto. Her once almost black blue hair was a stunning shade of deep purple, the same as the flecks in Narutos eyes. A streak of his golden locks was placed from root to end on the right side, just above her ear. Her pale lavender eyes now had blue specks circling around an invisible pupil and the only expected change was her bulked up figure.

Her biceps were more defined as well as her thighs and calves. She still retained her very curvy shape but now she had the chiseled muscles of a seasoned kunoichi. She also dressed more like Naruto; a knee length battle kimono hugged her upper body like a glove but flowed freely towards the bottom, allowing free movement of the legs. The kimono was sleeveless but she wore a long sleeved shinobi mesh shirt underneath that went down to her wrists that were taped with black bandages.

Gold lilies and lavender roses were printed all over the kimono that had a vibrant purple obi tied around the waist. Naruto had styled her hair into his signature braided bun that had black chopsticks decorated with golden bells pushed through the base of the bun.

Both also noticed the tanto strapped to her back as well.

Naruto however had somehow become even more stunning. His hair had turned the color of Hinatas lavender eyes and he had a similar streak of Hinatas previously blue hair tucked just above his left ear. His long fox ears and tail lightened into a white gold rather than the previously bright shade. Though it still glistened in the sun and was silky soft to the touch. His eyes remained the same, as did his clothing style.

He wore a white kimono in the same style as Hinatas, length, pattern, obi and all. He wore thigh high stocking the same shade as the blue streak in his hair and white shinobi sandals where Hinatas were black. His hair was tied in a long fishtail braided pony tail, and underneath the shinobi mesh shirt there were tattooed seals wrapping around his arms, up to his elbows.

So it’s safe to say they were a sight to see and that something had happened since they last met, though neither seemed to indicate that they would receive an explanation.

The trio greeted eachother like they always would, a soft hug and a quick peck on the lips; Naruto winked at Kakashi as a promise for later. With that they headed to the Bent Senbon and snatched a booth towards the back. Ordering three bottles of soju they got down to business, Kakashi spoke first.

“I’ve gotten word that the King of Sunagakures children will be participating.I expect they will be some of your most challenging opponents, if I can really say challenging you’re all monsters-“ they all grinned at him with a promise of death in their eyes, they definitely caught the monster part. “-anyways expect wind and earth style as well as poisons and possibly a puppeteer. Suna is well known for their unique and deadly poisons as well as their puppetry. I suspect you’ll have no trouble but being prepared is always a must have in your arsenal. Expect many Earth and water jutsu. Wind is probable and lightning is possible. Seeing as Naruto is proficient in every element and you both have a wide variety of jutsu in your three elemental affinities, well I’m more than confident you’ll be record breakers in every part of the exam.” He ended with a brighter than usual eye smile.

Naruto could see the soft quirk of his lips and his head became clouded with lust. Those lips. Pale, velvety soft and perfectly molded against his own.

Damn.

He downed his glass and let the slight burn bring him back to reality. The foursome strategized, gossiped and traded stories of their training for hours. Three bottles gone and the trio split from their Sensei (after Naruto pulled him aside for a quick make out session and an intense blow job) and began strolling around the twisted streets of downtown Konoha. They were about to turn a corner when they heard a child gurgling cries of help and two other young voices shouting and pleading as well.

Hinata and Sasuke automatically straightened up and grabbed hold of a weapon. Naruto leaded then around the corner to be greeted with an...unfriendly sight to say the least. Naruto had already clocked the duo as the Suna siblings and sent a few chakra bullets towards the third who was hiding out in a tree nearby.

The first sibling was pale, wearing purple face paint and a black, baggy cat like outfit with something attached to his back. Puppeteer. He was holding a young child by the neck and laughing shamelessly as he taunted the child and spewed insults about Konoha.

His sister had ash blonde hair that was pulled into four pig tails. She wore relatively plain, obviously Suna kunoichi clothes and held a chakra conductive fan strapped to her back.

Ignoring the approaching third sibling Naruto flashed behind the child and plucked him out of the Suna nins hand while simultaneously delivering a side kick straight to his solar plexus, throwing him back several meters. He put the child down, who clung to his kimono, and glared at the puppeteer as he struggled to get to his feet, desperately gasping for oxygen.

The third sibling arrived in a swirl of sand, only a few feet away from Naruto. “I apologize for siblings actions, it’s very-.” He must cut off by a harsh growl erupting from the lavender haired boys throat. The Suna nins teal eyes narrowed.

“I don’t care who you are, what your intentions were, or why you’re here, though I know the answer to all three. This boy is not only a shinobi in training and a citizen of Konoha, but he descends from the deceased King Sarutobi himself. You or your siblings try to pull that shit in my fucking home again I’ll end you before you can utter another word. Good luck in the exams Suna brats, you’ll need it now that you’ve gotten on my bad side.” The red haired, teal eyed sibling tried to speak but Naruto bared his canines and let out an animalistic warning growl, stopping the boy in his tracks.

Hinata and Sasuke were grinning manically at the dominant display their lover had just given and laughed as the eldest sibling ordered his frightened siblings to follow him. Once they had turned the corner Naruto sighed for an impressive 15 seconds and held out his hand for the young boy to take. His teammates followed suit for the other children.

“Konohamaru I believe yes?” He smiled sweetly down at the blushing boy who quickly nodded.

Unable to form a cohesive sentence he just guided them to the Academy where the trio of baby nin blushed furiously and thanked team 7 before racing to the play ground. Naruto giggled as he watched the retreating form of Konohamaru and the long blue scarf that trailed behind him. Cute.

 

The day of the exams

 

Team 7 had spent the night together to further strategize and do some ‘team bonding’ in general. A few bottles of sake later and they passed out, Naruto in the middle facing Sasuke with Hinata being his big spoon.

Through the night a hoard of Narutos were weaving personalized outfits for the exams and preparing survival packs for the team, by morning the hungover duo were stamped with seals and guided to the bathroom to begin the prep for the exams. They took their time seeing as they had to be in the first exam room by nine and it was only six.

They took a quick shower and soaked in the Namikaze onsen before converging in the kitchen to eat a full breakfast. 20 minutes later the trio went to separate rooms to change into their personalized outfits. One hour later (8 O’clock) and Team 7 was ready to go.

Sasuke stepped out wearing a very...not Sasuke outfit. Not that he didn’t like it, or it looked bad. No. It just wasn’t something he’d ever thought of wearing before. Usually he wore plain navy and black clothes with the Uchiha crest printed on them. But this was a far cry from his usual outfit.

He wore a red, long sleeved mesh shinobi shirt under a black, bell sleeved kimono style top. The Uchiha crest was largely embroidered on the back. It was tied right above his hips with a thick, red cloth. Reinforced black shinobi pants with a navy and white dragon embroidered on the sides decorated his lower half. His ankles were taped with red bandages that could barely be seen by the black combat boots he wore.

All around he was like a walking Uchiha crest.

You’d think it’d be too flashy but the sleeves were embroidered with seals that let people see but not acknowledge the outfit. To put it simply it’s like they’re looking at a doll. Looks pretty but is completely harmless. That’s how his enemies will see him and he couldn’t be happier knowing so.

Next was Hinata. Following the dominant color black she wore a mid thigh length Lolita style kimono. It was a simple strategy of underestimation. The point of these outfits was to make them look less intimidating. Underneath the lace and silk was Narutos hand made, shinobi armor. Twice as durable as steel and more flexible than Naruto himself. Hers was embroidered with a giant lavender Lily on the back and golden roses daintily placed amongst the layers of fabric. A frilly silk choker was tied around her neck and had a golden fox charm that dangled from the center. Sasuke wore something similar on his wrist. She wore dark purple thigh high stockings that were held by golden clasps attached to thin black armor strips. She also wore black combat boots that went up to just below her knees.

Her long purple hair was swept up into a simple ponytail tied off with a lavender ribbon. She wore a thick coat of mascara over her long lashes but otherwise wore no make up.

Last was Naruto. Like Hinata he wore a black, Lolita style mid thigh length kimono. A large gold rose was embroidered on the back like the rest but his kimono had lavender lilies and red hydrangea printed amongst all the different cloth. He too wore a frilly choker around his neck with a gold fox dangling from it. He wore black thigh high stockings held by red clasps attached to black armor strips. Same as Hinata he wore knee length black combat boots.  

His lavender hair was braided into two, long fishtail braids that showed off his white gold fox ears. He too wore a thick coat of mascara over his illegally long eyelashes, making his eyes pop.  

The last touch was a storage seal Naruto tattooed on their wrists, it held a weeks worth of homemade food, water, soldier pills, camping equipment, medical supplies, poisons and just because, some snacks and sweets to munch on in their idle time.

Greeting Minato in the foyer he wished them all good luck and pulled them all in a hug, giving them some advice and some last minute reassurance. Naruto wipes his dads tears and rolled his eyes and grinned as Minato blubbered about how proud he was. Once his mini breakdown was over he informed them that he and Jiraiya would be watching and wiped one last tear as his son kissed him on the cheek and flashed his team to building that held the first exam.

 

They walked hand in hand up the first floor, through the second, completely ignoring the cluster of genin that were stuck in the genjutsu and straight to the third floor where Kakashi greeted them.

“Hey kiddies, this is the last time I’ll see you til after the second part of the exam so I wanted to wish you good luck.” He eye smiled and gasped in surprise when his genin pulled him into a tight hug, Naruto put up a strong genjutsu and gave his Sensei a passionate kiss before winking and ending the jutsu.

Hinata and Sasuke looked on in confusion as their Sensei awkwardly waved goodbye with a...blush? On his face? Odd.

Naruto snickered and pulled his teammates/lovers into the exam room, immediately all eyes were on them but no one mentioned the rising heat, flushed faces and overwhelming smell of arousal that spread around the relatively small space like the fog in Kiri.

Team 7 pushed past the leering strangers and a silver haired guy that Naruto immediately distrusted and avoided and met up with team 8 and 10. Sans Sakura and Shino, Team 7 greeted the rest of their lovers with hugs and kisses. They all blushed at how Team 7 looked like exotic models with their deadly beauty and pristine battle clothing.

They were all idly chatting about the past couple months when there was a commotion a few steps down. The silver haired boy was at the center of it all. Naruto warned the group about the boy and they heeded it but still gathered to see what was up. They watched as the boy held up a deck of cards like some creepy magician.

“These cards hold the statistics of every chuunin hopeful in this room. I can tell you anything you need to know.” His smile creeped Naruto out, there was definitely more to this guy than he let on and his suspicion skyrocketed when he revealed it was his seventh time taking the exams. He was snapped out of his musings when someone called out his name.

The boy looked around and met the gaze of the red headed Suna prince. His hair was a rusty red, short cut and he had no eyebrows. Related to Zabuza? Shit he’s seen crazier things.

He had pupil-less pale teal eyes that were lined heavily in black. If he didn’t know better he’d definitely joke about how he needed to lay off the eyeliner. But he did know better so he held his tongue and lazily met his fierce glare. Upon closer inspection he had the kanji for love tattooed in red above where his eyebrows would be. That’s just...odd. Fuckin weirdo.

He wore baggy red Suna attire and a gourd strapped to his back. A thin stream of sand steadily swirled around him, all originating from the gourd. Because of his...circumstances that atleast made sense. Well that was enough staring, he swiveled his head and looked down at the newly named Kabuto. He waved his hand.

“Go on, tell them.” Kabuto sweat dropped and pulled out a card, he gasped and scanned the card again. In an incredulous tone he spoke.

“Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, Missions: just under 300 D-rank, 0 C-rank, 0 B-Rank, 0 A-rank and 1 S-Rank. Elemental Affinities: Wind, Water, Earth, Fire, Lightning and ability to utilize certain elemental kekkai-genkai. Jutsu Arsenal: 200 D-rank, 167 C-rank, 212 B-rank, 99 A-rank and 192 S-rank. Physical: Strength-Off charts, Speed-off charts, Taijutsu-off-.” Kabuto yelped and cradled his hand as Narutos card burst into purple flames, as did the rest of the deck.

All he saw was a flash of lavender before he was being held up by his neck, he gasped for air but was captivated by flaming, vibrant purple eyes.

“I suggest you keep those to yourself, wouldn’t want that information to get into the wrong hands would we?” Kabuto was shaking as the KI rolling of theboy was stifling. It invaded his senses, cutting him off from everything except the sound of Narutos voice. Said boy leaned in close and the chilling tone he used promised a harsh death, so he held his tongue and listened.

“You. You smell of lies, you smell disgustingly slimy, you smell of councilman Danzo and I don’t know why. Report to your master and warn him of me. What I smell on you, I’ll smell on him and I won’t hesitate to crush his bones to dust and send his soul into the darkest depths of hell. You smell of Death. It’s so strong I could vomit. So consort with your master, stay in the exams, or don’t. I’m sure you’ll quit anyway. Whatever he’s planning, he’ll die before he gets away with it. Now get to the farthest corner of this room and stay out of my sight.” He slumped to the floor as the death-like grip on his throat disappeared.

His senses came back and when he opened his eyes he saw only strangers staring at him. Naruto and his friends had seated themselves and were immersed in friendly conversations until the exam started. Right on cue a man wearing a dark trench coat walked in and stood straight as an arrow facing the genin. His face was littered with scars and betrayed no emotion.

“Alright shit head shinobi wannabes, your first exam will be a ten question test. The first nine will be written and the tenth will be oral. You have two hours to complete this test, there is only one rule. No cheating. If you get caught cheating three times you and your team will be disqualified. Is this clear? Good.”

The man looked at Kabuto and barked. “Get your ass up and sit down or get out!” The silver haired boy complied and took the seat farthest away from Naruto.

“You May begin, my name is Morino Ibiki by the way. Not that it matters to you maggots unless you get carted to T&I, then I’ll be your new best friend.” He ended with a sadistic grin, Kabuto gulped.

I’ll need to speak with Orochimaru-sama as soon as possible. We could be in trouble.

 

And with that the first part of the chuunin exams began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The NaruHina change will be explained and if this chapter seems short it’s bcuz shit is about to go dooowwwnnn. If you have questions I’m more than willing to answer. Hope you enjoyed, ja ne darlings <3  
> Update: I just re read this chapter to sort of catch up (my life is a bit of a disaster rn so I appreciate everyone’s patience with me) and when I get my life in order I will go back and clarify some aspects of the story bcuz I can see many points that may be confusing. Or if you have questions I’ll just answer in the comments. For now I’m trying my hardest to finish this next chapter but it’s going to be loooong. Like 15k long. Like I said shits about to go down and then the real story begins ^ . ^


End file.
